


Alec and The Serum of Truth

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at humour, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Edging, I mean it's funny to me, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, crackfic, haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 78,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec ends up drinking the entire stash of Magnus' Truth Serum without knowing. Worry not, he'll be fine, just the next few days are going to be very interesting and hilarious, especially for Magnus.





	1. The Serum of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a crackfic and a very bad attempt at humour ! I'll leave this as unfinished as I'll probably post more chaptersand you're all free to leave some suggestions lol.

Alec had been feeling weird that day, ever since he drank from the glass that he found in the living room. It was filled with a purple looking liquid, so Alec just assumed it was grape juice and emptied the glass in a few big gulps. It was sweet and tasted good, so the Shadowhunter had nothing to be suspicious about at that time. But what he didn't know was that it was freshly brewed truth serum that Magnus was working on and forgot to put it away, letting it out on the coffee table as he was needed somewhere. Leaving in a hurry, the warlock forgot to put the potion away and Alec ended up drinking the whole thing. Usually, just a few drops were enough to get the truth out from someone, so having chugged down the entire thing ended up in Alec feeling... weird, almost drunk.

But by the time Magnus returned back to the loft, the potion had already started taking its effect and Alec literally tackled him against the ground when he portalled back to the loft, wrapping his arms around Magnus, the older one letting out a surprised yelp as he lost his balance and fell onto the floor, Alec landing in on top of him. Alec squeezed Magnus tightly to himself and held him close for a few moments, pulling back a bit and he then straddled Magnus’ legs as the other sat up and cocked his head to the side. “Alexander, what the hell has gotten into you?” asked Magnus and started looking around the apartment, not even knowing himself for what he was searching.

“I missed you,” whined Alec and then frowned. He usually wanted to do that when Magnus came back home, but restrained himself. That time, however, he had no restrains and did what he truly wanted. Not knowing why he just did that, he looked down and shrugged. “You’ve been gone for two hours,” he then complained. “And you said you’d be back in an hour,” he then said and Magnus frowned, the furrow in between his eyebrows deepening. “So, what were you up to in that extra hour, huh?”

“I got held up with the client,” said Magnus slowly and pressed his lips together. “And two hours is literally nothing. I’ve had _missions_ that lasted almost the whole day, so I don’t really get why you’re making such a big deal out of it,” he said with a chuckle and Alec sighed. He knew that Magnus was right, but something inside wouldn’t let him rest and he shook his head.

“Which client was it?” asked Alec and narrowed his eyes.

“You don’t know them, an old friend of mine and-” started explaining Magnus, then stopped when he saw that Alec’s face was flushed and his eyes widened as he placed his hand on top of Alec’s forehead, because the hunter was burning up. He was hot to the touch and he became really worried. “Alexander, you’re burning up,” he said and Alec looked down, placing a hand on top of his forehead, nodding.

“I am feeling a bit weird today,” said Alec and pressed his lips together. “My stomach hurts and my palms keep sweating, see?” asked Alec and grabbed Magnus’ hands with his own one to show him. “And I keep feeling cold and hot at the same time,” he then went on by saying, Magnus narrowing his eyes, because Alec was very _talkative_ that day. “Ever since I drank that juice, I haven’t been-”

“What juice?” asked Magnus carefully.

“The grape juice you left on the coffee table,” explained Alec and pointed to it and the now empty glass, Magnus’ eyes filling with horror and he quickly got up onto his legs, Alec pouting as Magnus got up, but he followed him and he frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Don’t tell me you drank the entire glass,” said Magnus.

“I did.”

“Oh God, Alexander,” said Magnus and then started laughing. “You just drank my entire stash of truth serum,” he then said and continued laughing, Alec giving him a concerned look, because he didn’t know what that meant for him. Drinking huge amount of truth serum never killed anyone, but it was going to make the next few days quite interesting and fun for Magnus.

“Why are you laughing?” asked Alec. “I’m not going to die, am I?”

“Of course not, darling,” said Magnus with a grin. “But the next few days are going to be a whole lot fun for me,” he then said and Alec cursed, because he knew that Magnus was going to take advantage of that. Then his eyes widened because he remembered that he was still the Head of the Institute and a lot of important meetings were waiting for him.

“Oh, crap,” he said and threw himself onto the couch. Those were really going to be interesting days.


	2. The meeting

Next day, at the meeting

Alec was in the meeting room with some officials from the Clave, Magnus with him, because Alec didn’t really trust himself. The previous day he was spilling nonsense, so he knew that the meeting was going to be a disaster if Magnus wasn’t going to be there to keep a careful watch on him. Alec didn’t tell the others he drank the whole glass of the truth serum – yet, because he never knew when the truth was going to come out, probably ending up outing himself – because he didn’t want to seem as an incompetent Head of the Institute.

“So, as I proposed earlier,” started Alec, but then was stopped by Raj.

“What’s the warlock doing here?” asked the other Shadowhunter and narrowed his eyes. “This isn’t one of your Downworld meetings, so I don’t know why he has to stick his nose into our business. Even though he’s a High Warlock, he has no place in here and-”

“Because he’s awesome and my boyfriend,” blurted out Alec the first thing that was on his mind and he then cursed, biting his tongue and Magnus let out an amused hum. “What I meant was,” started Alec and rolled his eyes, because he knew he was about to say something stupid. “No that was exactly what I meant. Magnus is my boyfriend and he is going to be here next to me,” said Alec. “And you, my dear Raj, can get the hell out of here if you have a problem with that,” announced Alec and looked at the other.

“Was that really necessary. I mean-”

“It was,” cut him off Alec. “I mean, no one likes you in here, so you would be doing everyone a favour by getting the hell out,” said Alec and Magnus cleared his throat, telling Alec that he should watch out what he was saying, but the Shadowhunter gave him a wink, sure that he had everything under control. Alec looked at Izzy and Jace, who were looking at him, jaws dropping, but Izzy then nodded after a few moments, trying to support her brother. Jace, on the other hand, didn’t know what was going on. He had never seen Alec like that, saying the first thing that came on his mind.

“Alec,” started Jace and Alec shook his head.

“Sit,” said Alec and Jace quickly sat back down and kept his mouth shut. “I’m the Head of this Institute… Okay, who the hell came up with this term? The _Head_ of the Institute, it sounds dumb,” announced Alec. “I mean I do give a good head, ask Magnus, but-” started explaining Alec, Magnus’ entire body shaking with laughter, the other far too gone for him to tell him that, Maryse interrupting her son.

“Alec!” said Maryse, anger visible on her face. “What is the meaning of this?” she asked and Alec shrugged.

“What?” asked Alec. “It’s the truth. Ask Magnus,” said Alec simply and Maryse grabbed her son’s wrist and dragged him out of the room, all of the others left there completely shocked – even Izzy – while Magnus was trying to catch his breath from laughing way too much.

“Alec, what the hell was that?” asked Maryse once she was alone with Alec. “Did something happen to you? I mean that was highly unprofessional. All of the officials from the Clave are here, important people, Alec. So, I can’t even imagine what must be going on in your head and-”

“Oh, the officials from the Clave can go suck on it,” said Alec and rolled his eyes. “I mean have you seen their faces? They always have these kinds of expressions,” said Alec and made a snobby face. “Like they have a rod stuck up their ass,” said Alec, Maryse’s eyes filling with horror. She was convinced that Alec was possessed by a demon at that point.

“Alexander!”

“Alec, only my boyfriend is allowed to call me Alexander,” said Alec.

“Okay, it’s enough,” said Maryse. “What did you do yesterday?”

“What I did yesterday?” asked Alec and frowned. “Magnus!”

“By the Angel, I’m begging you, Alec, take this seriously!” said Maryse and Alec nodded, because he was taking things serious. He really did Magnus yesterday, twice. Once in the living room and the second time it was in the shower! “Why are you like this?”

“Loosen up, mom,” said Alec. “You worry far too much. I know how it is, I was suppressing my feelings for a long time, but once you let loose it’s fun,” said Alec. “You need to get laid, mom. You’ll see, you’ll be in a better mood immediately,” said Alec.

“Okay, that’s it. I’m officially done with you,” said Maryse and Alec placed a hand on top of his lips when more stupid things were about to come out.

“I’m sorry,” he whined. “I drank a whole glass of truth serum yesterday.”

“For the love of God,” said Maryse and shook her head. “You wait here, I’ll go get Magnus to take you to his place. And I’ll try to deal with the mess you’ve made,” she said and after a minute or so, Magnus finally returned to him.

“Alexander,” said Magnus, still laughing. “That was the best meeting I’ve been on so far,” he said and Alec blushed.

“I can’t believe what I’ve said… in front of the important people from the Clave, my god,” whined Alec and Magnus shrugged.

“Well it was the truth,” snorted Magnus. “You are rather talented at giving head,” he said and Alec groaned.

“Magnus, I told my mom that she needs to get laid,” said Alec and hid his face into his palms, Magnus laughing again and this time, he couldn’t stop, because he could only imagine the face on Maryse’s face. “Stop laughing, it isn’t funny,” said Alec and then started laughing himself, because it was hilarious to be honest.

“I find it hilarious, angel,” said Magnus in between his laughter.

“My God,” said Alec and shook his head. “My mom will kill me,” he added and burst into laughter again. Well, at least the Clave officials got something interesting to talk about that day instead of discussing same old things.


	3. A mission with Clary

“No, Jace, you can’t leave me with her!” hissed Alec. Jace had just decided to leave Alec alone with Clary for the mission, because he was sick of him. The current Alec – under the influence of the truth potion – was a pain in the ass and he just couldn’t suffer through it anymore. He felt sorry for his girlfriend, but he just needed to get away. “Jace!” said Alec again, louder and rolled his eyes. “You can’t leave me with _her_ alone!” he whined, but Jace was already far away from them and Alec groaned and looked over at Clary, who was standing a few feet away from him and had heard everything.

“Wow,” she said. “You do realise I’ve heard everything?” asked Clary and arched her eyebrow, offended. While Jace and Isabelle knew about Alec’s current condition, the red head didn’t know and was quite offended by Alec’s words. Sure, she knew that he didn’t like her, but still.

“So?” asked Alec.

“You really don’t like me, do you?”

Alec rolled his eyes and shrugged. “I’m sorry,” he said, which was a lie and cursed, because he knew that he couldn’t lie. “Actually, no I’m not sorry,” he said and couldn’t keep his mouth shut, truth coming out. “I mean I don’t hate you, but you’re among people that I can barely stomach. I dislike you, but I don’t hate you.”

“A simple ‘yes’ would be enough,” said Clary and started walking away, angry and furious.

“Fray, wait,” said Alec and ran after her. “I just… ugh,” he said and rolled his eyes. “It’s not you, it’s me,” he said and frowned. Well, technically, it was her. “I mean it is you, but it’s me as well. I know that I can be a pain in the ass, okay?” he said and Clary stopped walking, but the anger was still quite present and she turned around again.

“I never did anything to you,” she said, face red with anger. “I’ve never insulted you!”

“Well, that hair colour of yours is quite insulting. It’s practically the colour of a carrot,” slipped out of Alec’s mouth and he cursed. Now, he kind of felt bad for Clary. Well, almost. He didn’t mean to sound so insensitive.

“Gee, thanks,” said Clary.

“I didn’t mean that,” said Alec and groaned. “I mean I did, but I didn’t mean to sound so… rude,” he said and pressed his lips together. “I drank the truth serum the other day and now… I just can’t stop saying things that are on my mind,” he whined and ran fingers through his hair.

“And this is supposed to make me feel better?”

“Yes?”

“Well, it doesn’t,” shot back Clary and Alec groaned.

“Why do you have to be so annoying?” snapped Alec. “I’ve told you I didn’t mean it. This is why I don’t like you. You never listen. And you don’t pay attention to the rules,” he said. “You go against everything I tell you and you expect me to like you? Plus, you always talk way too much nonsense.”

“ _I_ talk nonsense?” snapped Clary and glared at Alec.

“Not to mention that you and Jace always manage to cockblock me and Magnus,” muttered Alec.

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah,” said Alec. “It’s like you two have a radar or something. Just as we start to get it on, you always interrupt,” whined Alec and folded his arms on top of his chest. “It’s always, ‘Magnus help, my hand is black and dying’ or ‘Magnus, help, can I stay here at your place because Maryse threw me out’ or ‘Magnus, help, we need to find-”

“Okay, I get it!” said Clary and turned to Alec. “We… maybe do interrupt a bit,” said Clary and Alec scoffed. “Okay, a lot, but don’t blame it all onto me. Besides, you have a sex life, while I don’t get any,” blurted out Clary and Alec’s eyes widened and the girl placed a hand on top of her mouth. “I mean-”

“Jace holding back? Wow, this must be some kind of a record,” said Alec.

“He just loves me,” said Clary.

“Or has a small dick and is embarrassed,” said Alec and Clary snorted. “I mean glamour wouldn’t work on you to make it appear bigger, because you’re a Shadowhunter and so far he hadn’t been with a girl Shadowhunter, so it would make sense,” said Alec and Clary stood there in silence for a moment or so and then started laughing out loud, Alec grinning as well and then the redhead shook her head.

“Oh my god, Alec,” said Clary and shook her head. “But you shouldn’t make fun of my boyfriend,” she said and scolded him, but kept laughing.

“Why not? He practically abandoned us,” said Alec and shrugged. “He’s a selfish dick.”

“Alec…”

“Well? Don’t tell me you don’t agree with me?”

“It was kind of unprofessional of him to leave us here like this,” said Clary and shook her head. “I mean, it’s a mission,” she said and frowned. “So…”

“He’s a dick,” said Alec simply. “Admit it.”

“Yeah, Jace’s a dick,” said Clary and Alec grinned.

“Finally we agree on something,” announced Alec happily.

After they were done with the mission, killing off all of the demons, the two of them decided to go catch a drink, which was huge for both of them. Jace was waiting for his girlfriend, so at some point he decided to call her and Alec rolled his eyes when he saw Jace’s number written on Clary’s phone. Clary groaned as well and looked at Alec. At the point when Jace called Clary, both Clary and Alec had quite consumed a lot of alcohol and paired up with the truth serum, Alec’s mouth was unstoppable.

“Should I pick up?” asked Clary and Alec signed her to give her the phone.

Alec cleared his throat when Clary handed him the phone and cleared his throat. “Clary Fairchild is currently not available at the phone, because you’ve been too much big of a dick to finish the mission with her before – speaking only of personality wise, because we all know that Jace Wayland has a small one. But you’re free to leave a voice mail after the beep,” said Alec and let out a beeping sound, Clary dying with laughter in the background.

Jace ended the phone call, cursing and Alec gave Clary a proud smile and she gave him a high five when Alec lifted his hand up in the air. While Jace was left alone sulking at the Institute, Clary and Alec continued their bonding. Under the influence of the alcohol, Alec learned to appreciate Clary more and at the end of the day, even her hair colour didn’t bother him anymore.


	4. Alec, the fashion expert

“Okay, man, time to get serious,” said Jace and rubbed his palms together. He was in the middle of preparing to go out with Clary on a date – as he was trying to make it up to her for leaving her all alone with Alec the day before – and was trying to make his best to make a good impressions on his girlfriend, so he wanted to make sure that he looked good. “Tell me, how do I look?” asked Jace and stepped out of the bathroom, choosing Alec to give him some advice. He couldn’t lie, so Jace knew he was about to get the truth.

Alec groaned as he was sitting on Jace’s bed, but agreed to help his _parabatai,_ thought he knew he wouldn’t be able to offer much help. He knew shit about fashion, no matter if he was infused with the Truth Serum, it wasn’t going to get him any smarter about it. Alec’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw Jace stepping outside of the bathroom and he tried his best not to laugh, because _wow_ , that was a lot to take in… and not in a good way.

Jace came out wearing a T-shirt that was anything but flattering for him. It was green and blue, having a pattern that looked similar to peacock’s feathers and he gave Jace a horrified look. Magnus would be able to pull it off – of course, anything looked amazing on his gorgeous boyfriend – but Jace looked… Alec didn’t even know of a correct word to describe how Jace looked.

“So?” asked Jace for the second time and turned around. “Looks good, right?”

“Are you taking out Clary or a peacock?” slipped out of Alec’s mouth and Jace’s face darkened as he swore. He felt really confident about the shirt, it was kind of out of his comfort zone, but in a good way. However, now that he knew that Alec didn’t like it, he wasn’t going to live this humiliation down, was he?

“Oh, don’t be an ass, Alec!” whined Jace and turned around, to look at himself in the mirror. “It’s not that bad, it’s different,” said the younger one and arched an eyebrow. “Right?”

“Different, yes, in a bad way,” said Alec and rolled his eyes, stood up and went to the door. “Can I leave now?” he asked, not having the patience to be dealing with Jace anymore. Usually he would suffer through it and give his _parabatai_ fake little smiles and comments, but now he couldn’t. The truth was that he would be anywhere rather than with Jace at the moment.

“No, you can’t leave now,” whined Jace and grabbed one of the shirts hanging in his closet and showed it to Alec. “Is this better?” asked the blonde one and Alec gave Jace a horrified look.

“If you’re going to the circus, then yes,” said Alec without any hesitation and Jace groaned and started searching for another shirt, Alec being impatient as well and he wished he could tell a lie to Jace, that he looked great. Then he could be on his merry way and leave. But he couldn’t so he was stuck there with the other.

“Okay, how about this?” asked Jace and showed Alec a checkered button up shirt and Alec wrinkled his nose.

“That deserves to be burnt,” said Alec and rolled his eyes, Jace giving him an unamused look and he crossed his arms on top of his chest. Alec arched an eyebrow. “What?” he asked, annoyed and Jace gritted his teeth.

“You’re no help.”

“Well, you said you wanted the truth, so there you have it,” said Alec and shook his head. “Besides, why are you asking me for help? You know that I’m the last person you should ask when it comes to fashion advice. Izzy would be a better choice. Then again, it doesn’t really surprise me. I mean, you aren’t known as the brightest bulb out there,” he said and Jace gave him an unamused look.

“Well, I figured your opinion would be the most honest,” said Jace and opened his mouth to say something again, but Alec was faster than him that time.

“Well, you got your honest opinion,” said Alec. “Can I go now? Magnus’ waiting for me and you’re being a freaking cockblock again, Jace,” whined Alec, Jace tempted to smack some sense into the other, but decided to bite his tongue.

“No, you still haven’t told me what to wear,” complained Jace.

“Wear whatever you want.”

“Alec, you need to help me! You’ve been with Magnus for months now, surely you’ve adapted some of his fashion sense by now!” stated Jace and Alec snapped.

“Jace, I’m not your bitch, you can’t order me around,” said Alec and then bit his tongue. “What I meant was,” tried Alec and rolled his eyes, because that was exactly what he meant. “I just really wanna go to Magnus and-”

“Can’t you stop thinking with your _stele_ for a moment?” asked Jace.

“Not really, no,” said Alec, not seeing Jace’s point. “I didn’t get any yesterday, so I’ve been thirsty for the entire day,” he blurted out and cursed, but the look on Jace’s face was hilarious and the blonde one blinked a few times.

“Alec, focus,” said Jace and massaged his temples, feeling an awful headache coming up.

“I am completely focused on the things that matter,” said Alec and shrugged. “Which is me and Magnus,” he said and Jace rolled his eyes. “Him underneath me, his legs up in the air, over my shoulders and I-”

“Stop, too much detail, stop!” announced Jace and covered Alec’s mouth, his face red and Alec narrowed his eyes.

“Jealous?” asked Alec once Jace removed the hand.

“Never mind that,” said Jace and huffed under his breath. “Now since you’re so smart, pick something out of my closet,” he suggested and Alec grumbled under his breath, stepped closer to the _parabatai’s_ closet and quickly skimmed through it.

“There’s nothing wearable in here,” said Alec and turned around, stomped over to his room and returned quickly with his own shirt, which was a gift from Magnus, but he figured that lending it to Jace was his fastest ticket out of the current situation. “Wear this,” said Alec. “It’s better than any of the crap in your closet.”

“Okay?”

“Just watch it,” said Alec. “It was a gift from Magnus, so if you damage the shirt in any way, you’ll feel my wrath,” said the Shadowhunter and Jace nodded. “Can I go now?” he asked and Jace nodded.

“Yeah, yeah… go. Oh, and good luck,” said Jace.

“I don’t need luck,” said Alec and smirked confidently. “You… on the other hand will need it,” said Alec and with that left, Jace sitting in his bedroom for a moment or so, confused what Alec meant, but then shrugged and got dressed up.


	5. Magnus is the best

Later that day

Alec and Magnus were at Pandemonium, enjoying the evening out, Alec overjoyed that he finally escaped Jace and his desperate ass. While Magnus was waiting for Alec in his usual seat, the Shadowhunter decided to go fetch them a couple of drinks and in the time that Magnus was waiting for his boyfriend to come back, he was unfortunate enough to be joined by none other than Camille Belcourt. Great, that was going to be an amazing evening, thought Magnus sarcastically and he rolled his eyes when Camille greeted him.

“Magnus, fancy seeing you here,” said Camille and sat down next to Magnus, who gave her an annoyed look and crossed his arms on top of his chest and tried his best to not let Camille get to him. “Why the long face? Bored? You’re not alone here, are you?” she asked and smiled, showing off her white pearls and Magnus shook his head.

“No, if you must know I’m here with Alexander. Now, go away,” said Magnus and looked over to Alec, who was still waiting for the drinks to come and he wished that the bartender would hurry the fuck up. He really wasn’t in the mood to be dealing with Camille.

“Oh, you’re still with that Shadowhunter?” asked Camille, quite surprised. “Don’t tell me you actually got serious about him, because we both know how this will end,” said Camille and scoffed. “He’ll die and you’ll move on,” she said, Magnus not really affected by that, because he knew that Camille was being a bitch on purpose.

“We’ll manage, thank you very much,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes. “Now, leave.”

“You’re as pathetic as always, Magnus,” said Camille and shook her head, leaning closer to him and Magnus moved away in his chair, trying to get away from her as far as possible. “And quite foolish. I thought all the centuries alive would teach you something, but no, you’re still the same fool you used to be,” said Camille and scoffed.

Alec, who was returning with a beer and a martini in his hands, heard all of that since he was standing much closer to the two of them and he felt anger building up. No one insulted his boyfriend in his presence. Magnus was about to say something back to Camille, but was interrupted when Alec placed the drinks on top of the table and then looked over to Camille, who stood up and gave him a sickeningly polite smile.

“Alec Lightwood,” said Camille and extended out her hand.

“Camille Belcourt,” said Alec and wore his signature ‘you insulted my boyfriend so better watch out’ smile and looked down at her hand, but didn’t take it. “You can take your polite fake ass and shove it somewhere where the sun doesn’t shine,” said Alec without any special hesitation and Magnus’ jaw dropped, while Camille looked quite surprised. Shocked, even.

“Excuse me?” asked Camille, her pale skin tinted with red, her anger visible and a little smirk spread across Magnus’ face.

“You’ve heard me,” said Alec and sat down onto the chair and signed Camille to move away. “We’re in the middle of the date, so bye-bye,” said Alec and then moved to Magnus, who let out a surprised laughter and Alec gave him a little smile, happy to see that Magnus wasn’t affected by what Camille said previously.

Magnus was annoyed before that Camille came, but now, he was quite amused. Seeing Alec drag Camille like that was giving him life. “You’ve heard the man, go away, Camille,” said Magnus and turned to Alec, the vampire getting angry as the two of them were flat out ignoring her and shamelessly flirting with each other in front of her. It was like she was invisible.

“I won’t be spoken to like that,” said Camille after a while and Alec gave her an uninterested look.

“And neither will Magnus,” said Alec sharply. “Magnus is the best anyway and you’re just jealous of him because he gets to have a catch like me,” said the Shadowhunter and Magnus choked on his martini when he heard Alec saying that. Oh, Alec on the Truth Serum really was something else! “Unlike you, I can satisfy my man,” said Alec then, sipping on the beer and Camille’s eyes grew huge. “Ask him.”

“Oh, it’s quite true,” said Magnus. “That Stamina rune is quite something. Not to mention the Flexibility one,” said the warlock and made a humming sound. Camille let out a shocked gasp and Magnus started laughing again, which only made Camille angrier.

“You… you… apologise,” said Camille and Alec looked around.

“For what?” asked Alec and arched an eyebrow. “For telling the truth?” he asked and grinned. “Well then, I’m so, _so_ sorry for being so much better than you,” said Alec and Camille had it enough. She turned around and just walked away, Magnus’ laughter growing louder and Alec wore a proud smile, because he was proud of himself that he was able to tell Camille off like that. It felt nice.

“Oh my god, darling, that was everything,” said Magnus when he was finally able to catch his breath. “I haven’t seen her so angry in over a century,” he then added and started laughing again. “Thank you for that, Alexander,” he then added and Alec shrugged.

“I only told the truth,” said Alec simply and smiled when Magnus leaned closer to kiss him.

“I’m starting to like the Truth Serum more and more,” said Magnus with a chuckle and Alec smiled, because he started to appreciate his current situation more. It felt nice just stating what was on his mind, even though he ended up being rude quite a lot of times.

“Me too,” said Alec and sighed happily.

After a few moments, Magnus stood up and offered his hand to Alec, who gladly took it. “Wanna dance, gorgeous?” asked Magnus and Alec wrinkled his nose.

“Not really,” he said and Magnus chuckled, because he expected to get an answer like that. “But I’ll do it for you,” Alec quickly added and Magnus’ smile widened. Magnus dragged him to the dance floor, arms going around Alec’s waist and the younger one tried his best to keep up with Magnus.


	6. Alec vs Chairman Meow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea given by Icylightning. It was just so cute that I couldn't resist. Jealous Alec is the best, especially if he's jealous of a cat, haha!. Thank you for the idea, dear, I hope you're gonna enjoy it ;)

‘’Oh, who’s a good boy?’’ asked Magnus, holding Chairman Meow in his lap and the cat happily purred when Magnus scratched him behind his ears, Magnus chuckling and leaned down to plant a kiss on top of his pet’s head and giggled as he pulled back. “I love you, yes I do,” he said and rubbed Chairman’s belly. “I love you the most,” he said, completely lost in his world and completely oblivious that Alec was standing right there next to him, wearing a jealous expression on his face, wrinkling his nose when he heard Magnus say that.

Alec Lightwood was jealous. Of a cat. Not just then, but he found himself jealous of Chairman quite a lot, but never admitted it out loud because it was embarrassing and stupid. Alec knew that, so he was quite afraid now that he couldn’t lie and he put on a careless face, but his eyes travelled to Magnus, who said that he loved the cat again and Alec scoffed loudly. Chairman looked at him and Alec narrowed his eyes. “Why are you looking at me like that?” asked Alec annoyed and quickly bit his tongue when Magnus looked at him.

“What’s the matter with you?” asked Magnus, kind of surprised to see Alec scowling and Alec looked around, trying to get around and he felt a blush creeping upon his face and he then folded his arms on top of his chest. “Alexander, why are you looking at Chairman like that? Did he do something wrong?”

“Yes,” said Alec and pouted. “You love Chairman more than you love me,” accused him the hunter and then got up onto his legs and walked away, needing to get away, because he started running his mouth too far, he couldn’t stop it. Magnus’ eyes widened and he then burst into laughter. So, this was the real truth, huh? Alec was jealous of Chairman Meow?! Precious.

“Are you jealous of Chairman?” asked Magnus and looked up at Alec, who groaned and turned around, determined not to answer the truth. It had been four days now, the effects of the potion should be wearing off. But they weren’t. Damn it, thought Alec and chewed on his lower lip. “Are you?” teased Magnus, even though he already knew the truth.

“I’m-” started Alec, but then bit into his tongue and Magnus grinned, knowing how to get the truth out.

Magnus took Chairman back into his lap and brought the cat up to his face and giggled when Chairman licked the tip of his nose. “Aw, my sweet boy,” crooned Magnus in the most loveable way possible. “Who’s the cutest and sweetest boy?” he asked.

“I am!” said Alec with a loud voice and stomped over to Magnus. “And stop talking to him like _that,_ ” he said and placed a hand on top of his lips, Magnus’ jaw dropping and he then started laughing again. Oh, Alec was too much.

“Like how?” asked Magnus and smiled when Chairman meowed loudly. “Yes, I love you so, so much,” he said and that was when Alec had it enough. He knew that he was going to regret his decision later, but the truth couldn’t stay hidden inside anymore.

“Do you love the cat more than you love me?” grumbled Alec and arched an eyebrow, lifting an eyebrow. “Like you’re smothering him with kisses, telling him that he’s the prettiest boy ever, while you called _me_ that when we first met,” he said. “And you didn’t even see that I was sitting there next to you! You clearly love him more than me.”

“Oh my God, Alexander!” said Magnus, his entire body shaking with laughter. “You’re so jealous.”

“Yes I am,” said Alec and glared at the cat. “What are you looking for? You’ve won Magnus over, what else do you want from me?” asked Alec as he was sulking. Magnus gently placed Chairman onto the floor and placed a hand on top of Alec’s shoulder, who shook it away and Magnus grinned.

“Alexander, look at me,” said Magnus.

Alec wore a blush on his face and then turned around, because he realised in what kind of an embarrassing situation he had gotten himself into, but couldn’t help himself as it was the truth. “What?” he asked and narrowed his eyes.

“Aw, don’t sulk, darling,” said Magnus and cradled Alec’s face. “You know that I love you the most. There’s no need to be jealous of a _cat_ ,” said Magnus and chuckled again, Alec rolled his eyes and shook his head. He wasn’t buying it.

“Oh yeah?” asked Alec, annoyed. “So, who’s the prettiest and most adorable boy in the world then?” asked the Shadowhunter and Magnus opened the mouth to say something, but Alec was faster. “Me,” he said and huffed under his breath. “Chairman Meow can be the second prettiest boy, but I’m number one,” announced Alec and Magnus started laughing.

“But of course, angel,” said Magnus. “You’re as cute as they come, no one can compare to you,” said Magnus and grinned. “You’re number one. Always have been and always will be,” said Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes.

“You mean it?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded.

“Of course, I love you the most,” said Magnus and Alec put on a happy and satisfied smile. He closed his eyes when Magnus leaned closer and kissed him softly, Alec sighing happily and he gave Magnus back a kiss, which was interrupted by a loud meow of Chairman Meow, who was trying to go back into Magnus’ lap.

“Nuh huh,” said Alec and quickly climbed into Magnus’ lap and looked at the cat. “This is my spot, I’m number one, you go over there,” he said and pointed to the end of the couch and the cat gave him a confused look and just walked away. Magnus, on the other hand, was laughing again because this was too good to be true.


	7. Too much information!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wei_Crazy left many hilarious ideas on the previous chapter about in what kind of situation should Alec find himself next and I picked the one where he's oversharing information to Izzy about his relationship with Magnus!   
> I hope you're gonna like it ;)

Alec was currently at the Institute, helping Izzy with some paper work. It was long day for Izzy and since Alec was banned from holding any important things at the Institute until the effects of the potion wore off, he wanted to make himself somehow useful. Maryse was vary of letting Alec back into the Institute, but after Isabelle promised to keep a close eye on Alec and his loose lips, Maryse finally backed down a little bit and allowed Alec back to the Institute, somewhere that it wasn't only his personal rooms.

  
Izzy, who was reading through some details of the latest mission, placed the papers down and looked at Alec, who was busy with doing the same thing. The Shadowhunter got an annoying feeling that Izzy was looking at him and smirking, instead to be working, rolling his eyes as he looked up and he frowned. He didn't like the smug smirk on her lips. Usually that didn't mean anything good; for him at least.

  
"What?" asked Alec and gave Isabelle an annoyed look. "You're supposed to be working, not slacking off. I'll tell mother," he said and Isabelle could only laugh at Alec's poor choice of words. In her opinion, Alec in current state was awesome and she was curious what kind of secrets could she learn now. Alec was private person so he didn't tell her many things about his relationship with Magnus. Well, she was going to have more luck this time. He did tell basically the entire Clave that he was talented at giving head!

  
"I was just wondering," started Izzy and Alec rolled his eyes.

  
"Nothing good, I assume," said Alec and Izzy grinned.

  
"Oh, don't be such a buzzkill, Alec," said Isabelle and wrote a playful smile on her lips. "You've been with Magnus for a while now. Around 8 months?"

  
"Eight months, seventeen days, four hours and thirty seconds," said Alec and his eyes widened when he heard himself saying that when he checked on the watch around his wrist, feeling his face heating up when he heard Isabelle chuckling. "But it's not like I'm counting," said Alec. That was a lie. Of course he was counting. "That was a lie," said Alec and groaned, knowing Isabelle was going to use that to make fun of him later on. "Of course I'm counting. Ever since me and Magnus got together, I've been the happiest person on the planet," he said and Izzy smiled happily.

  
"You're hilarious, Alec," said Isabelle and wondered what kind of things would she be able to get out of her brother. "So, what's the thing you love most about Magnus?" asked Izzy, expecting to hear an innocent thing from Alec. But little did she know how dirty minded Alec and the things he loved most about Magnus were anything but PG 13.

  
"His ass," said Alec with a dreamy expression on his face, Izzy's eyes widening and she cleared her throat, but Alec wasn't done yet, there was more truth to come out. "Especially in those thight leather pants. It's just... I can't keep my hands from him when he wears those," he added and waggled his eyebrows.

  
"Okay," said Isabelle and Alec gave her a satisfied smile and a nod, Izzy laughing and shaking her head. "Your mouth is dangerous weapon now that you're under the spell," said Isabelle and Alec shrugged.

  
"It's the truth," said Alec and frowned. "How many times a day do you and Simon do it?" suddenly asked Alec and Isabelle's eyes widened.

  
"A day?!" she snapped and felt her face reddening at that. "Three times a week," she then forced out and Alec scoffed. "What?! That's a lot, for your information!" stated Isabelle and Alec shook his head. "Well, how many times do you and Magnus do it?" she asked and scowled at her older brother.

  
"At least twice a day. First in the bedroom and then in the shower. Well, Magnus prefers doing it in the bedroom, but I like it better in the shower. It's amazing when Magnus' body gets all wet, water dripping down and then I pin him against the wall, turn him around and boy... His voice echoes in that bathroom," said Alec and Isabelle's jaw dropped. "What?"

  
"No-nothing," said Isabelle, shocked. She did not expect Alec giving her a full on sex scene of him and Magnus under the shower. "I just... Two times a day?!" she repeated and Alec nodded with a smug face.

  
"Sometimes it's three," said Alec and sighed happily. "You know... Magnus used to be so gentle to me and vice versa. But lately we've been trying out some new things," he said and Izzy slowly noddes. "I learned that I'm quite big fan of chains, ropes and whips."

  
"By the Angel," said Isabelle and realised she had gotten more detail than she bargained for. "You can stop now, I think we all got it that-"

  
"Magnus made me realise that I'm into daddy kink. Ever heard of it?" asked Alec and Isabelle only slowly nodded and wished Alec had a turn off switch at that point. "Also a little breath play and power play never hurt," he said and looked at Isabelle who was red as a tomato and was keeping silent.

"Jealous?" he asked.

  
"No!"

  
"You so are," said Alec and burst into laughter. "You lack stamina, my dear sister. And I don't even have to use my Stamina rune to keep up with Magnus," he stated proudly. "Maybe you coild use your rune to have more-"

  
"Simon is the problem, not me," said Izzy, insulted that Alec assumed it was her fault.

  
"Ah, little vampire can't keep it up more than that," said Alec and started laughing. "Well, my deep condolences, Izzy. Magnus is always in the mood," he said and grinned widely. "I can give you a few tricks how to make your man always up and ready to fu-" started Alec, but Isabelle cut him off by placing a hand on top of his lips.

  
"That would be enough, I'll manage," said Isabelle and Alec shrugged.

  
"Your loss," he said and went back to the paper work like nothing happened. Isabelle, on the other hand, was still in shock. Who knew that it would be Alec who would make her blush like that by oversharing things?! Usually it was the other way around, Izzy saying too much information.

  
Isabelle knew that it was for the best to never pry too much anymore; Alec should continue being private. It was for the best.


	8. A trip to Idris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't as funny as the other chapters... it's not my day really lol.

“Alexander, I thought you said that warlocks weren’t allowed in Idris,” said Magnus slowly. Alec was currently preparing to take Magnus to Idris, because he wanted to show to his boyfriend the place where he grew up. Alec always spoke fondly of Idris and Magnus wanted to go visit it someday, but after learning that it was impossible for Downworlders to step a foot into that land, he let that wish go. Then just like that, Alec brought it up that day, wanting to show Magnus around. The warlock knew he should be more careful of what Alec said or did – the Truth Serum was still in full effect, even five days later and it made warlock wonder; how long was Alec going to be under the influence? The potion he brewed was quite strong and Alec gulped down a stash that would last him two years, but he thought that the effects of the potion would slowly go down. At the end of the day, Alec was a Shadowhunter and Shadowhunters were prone to the potion’s resistance.

Alec, on the other hand, had already all planned out. The two of them currently at the Institute, where Alec had planned a meeting with Imogen, the Inquisitor. That day, when Alec held the meeting under the potion’s influence, she wasn’t present and Maryse made others keep their mouth shut about Alec’s current condition. Even though he was banned from holding any meetings, Alec went behind Maryse’s back as she was currently out on a mission and called Imogen himself personally.

“Worry not, Magnus, I have this under control,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows as he glanced at Magnus, whose jaw dropped when Imogen suddenly stepped into the meeting room and he gave Alec a questionable look. So far, he was having fun with Alec and the truth potion, but now, he wasn’t so sure anymore. Alec holding a meeting with the Inquisitor could have serious consequences for Alec later on and Magnus didn’t want Alec to do something he would later regret doing.

“Alec Lightwood,” said the woman and stepped inside of the room, Alec getting onto his feet and he rubbed his palms together. “You wished to speak to me? This better be good,” she said with her usual tone of voice and then narrowed her eyes. “Why is the warlock in here?” she then asked and Alec rolled his eyes and Magnus cleared his throat, grabbed Alec’s wrist and shook his head, but Alec was sure he got this.

“ _Magnus_ is here, because whatever I need to discuss with you concerns him as well so I guessed it would be the best way for him to hear this out. He is my boyfriend after all,” said Alec and Imogen wrinkled her nose, but didn’t say anything and she then sat down, looking around, surprised to see that they were the only people in the meeting room. Her usual guards were waiting outside the room, trying to look out for any possible dangers.

“Well, get onto it then. I don’t have the whole day, I’m a busy woman,” said Imogen and Alec sat down, biting his tongue to not say something stupid, because the truth he was about to tell her would be quite… not pretty. As if the Inquisitor was busy. With what? Being condescending and judge other people? Ah, yes, that was quite a busy job she got there.

“I brought you here, Imogen,” said Alec, the woman’s eyes widening when he said her full name and Magnus pressed his lips together. “Because I need you to drop the ban from Downworlders coming into Idris,” said Alec and folded his arms on top of his chest and Imogen gave him an ‘are you serious right now?’ look.

“And why would I do that?” she asked and arched an eyebrow.

“Because,” said Alec. “I asked you?” asked Alec and Magnus slowly shook his head, trying his best to make Alec stop talking, but the younger one didn’t listen at all. “I want to take my boyfriend to Idris, to show him where I grew up, Idris is such a beautiful place. It really is,” said Alec, no longer watching what he was saying and the truth was slowly coming out. “And I want to share such an important place with him,” he said and happily sighed. “We could even get married there one day, Magnus,” said Alec and looked at Magnus, who gave him a little smile, eyes travelling to Imogen, who didn’t look too impressed.

“Is this some kind of a sick joke?” asked the Inquisitor and shook her head. “You’re telling me that I’ve been brought here because you want to take your warlock on a little trip?” she asked and Alec’s face darkened, because she almost spat the word ‘warlock’ out.

“Not a joke, it’s the truth,” stated Alec stubbornly. “And I’m so fucking sick of your racist ass,” he then said and the expression face on Imogen’s face was priceless. If the situation wasn’t so serious, Magnus would start laughing, but instead, his stomach dropped and he tapped Alec’s shoulder.

“Alexander, drop it,” whispered Magnus. “You’ll end up losing the position of-”

“No,” said Alec and then looked back at Imogen. “We’re going to Idris. Period.”

“Listen to Bane, Lightwood,” said Imogen when she finally somehow collected herself from Alec’s insult. “You can’t seriously expect me to take a Downworlder to our _pure_ land. I don’t want a creature of darkness to taint it in any way. Idris is a place of-”

“A pure land, you say?” scoffed Alec and shook his head. “With the current people in charge, Idris is the filthiest place. Full of discrimination, people like you make it corrupted,” said the hunter and looked at Magnus, who was only nervously chewing his lower lip. “Magnus is more perfect than any of you prejudice idiots, including you, Madam Inquisitor,” he then added and gave the woman a polite smile.

“One more word and you’ll lose your position of a Head of the Institute,” said Imogen, face red with anger and Alec arched an eyebrow.

“And who’ll be put in charge? Your precious grandson?” asked Alec and rolled his eyes. “Who you didn’t take any interest in until you found he was your blood. And I love Jace, but he causes a lot of trouble,” said Alec and clicked his with tongue. “I guess it runs in the family,” said Alec and Imogen stood up.

“Madam Inquisitor, don’t listen to him, he’s currently under the influence of a Truth Serum, so you shouldn’t really listen to what he says and-”

“Magnus, shush, I told you I got this!” said Alec and rubbed his palms. “You’ll allow us to go to Idris and you’ll leave in charge of the New York Institute,” said Alec confidently and Imogen gave him a look, telling him that that wasn’t happening. “And do you know why?”

“This should be good,” said Imogen, who cared for none of that. Potion or no potion, Lightwood was flying off of his position. “Do tell.”

“Because if I won’t get what I want, I’ll tell all of the other people in the Council what you wanted to do with Valentine,” said Alec and Imogen raised an eyebrow. “I do wonder how they would react if they found out that you wanted to execute him without getting the information about the Soul Sword. Not to mention, killing him without an authorisation, we have recordings as proof,” said Alec and Imogen slowly stopped being so smug.

“Well, why would they care? Valentine’s dead and-”

“And not to mention a Greater Demon getting loose on your watch. I mean, technically, you almost killed an innocent warlock. You allowed a demon to switch their souls,” said Alec and narrowed his eyes. “So, imagine how they would react when they would find out you almost executed an innocent warlock. Even more, imagine if the word got out how you tortured the poor man,” said Alec and looked at Magnus. “Even better, could you imagine if the word gets out and other Downworlders know of this? It was breaking of the Accords and-”

“Enough,” stammered Imogen, her face pale and she cleared her throat. “Are… is this blackmail?”

“Well, duh,” said Alec and rolled his eyes. “You’re pretty known with it yourself, so you should recognise it as soon as you see it.”

“Lightwood…”

“Well, Madame Inquisitor, I’m sure we’ll be able to come to an agreement now, won’t we?” asked Alec and Magnus held in his breath, eyes travelling from Alec to the woman and he shook his head. There’s no way this was going to work.

But much to Magnus’ surprise, Imogen finally decided to be somehow co-operative. He allowed Alec to take Magnus to Idris and promised to Alec that there was going to be held a voting in the Clave, about dropping the ban of Downworlders in Idris. When the ‘meeting’ was over, she got onto her legs and hurried to the door.

“In a hurry to leave, are we?” asked Alec and waggled his eyebrows. “How does it feel to lose?”

“I’m a busy woman, I need to-”

“Of course you are,” said Alec. “Sitting in that comfortable office and signing a few papers a day and being a massive homophobe, racist and a bigot sure sounds exhausting job to me,” said Alec and Imogen was half tempted to slap some sense into him.

“Lightwood, you’re testing my last nerve and if you push it any further-”

“While you’re at it, do make it legal for me to marry this fine piece of ass,” said Alec and turned around to Magnus, slapping him on the butt and a horrified look came onto Imogen’s face, so she just turned around and left without saying anything. Once alone, Alec burst into loud laughter and turned around to Magnus, who was quite shocked. Did it really work?

“I can’t believe that worked,” said Magnus.

“Neither can I,” said Alec and smiled when Magnus started laughing as he remembered Imogen’s expressions. “So, ready to head off to Idris?” he then asked, feeling excited to take Magnus on the tour of the land he grew up in and Magnus gave him a little nod.

“You, Alexander, are a man of many talents indeed. You worked Inquisitor like a pro,” said Magnus and leaned closer to kiss Alec. “And I can’t wait to portal us off to Idris,” he said with a smile. “I want to see where you grew up.”

“Prepare yourself, it’s very beautiful in there, despite those bigoted asses,” said Alec.

After that, Magnus created a portal, which took them to Idris and Alec spent the entire day showing Magnus around, the warlock completely in awe of the beautiful land.


	9. Alec, the dating expert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Max - Alec interaction, as MiaVivisol expressed the wish to see some :).
> 
> I hope you like it ^_^

“Come on Alexander, stop holding back and attack me already!” said Magnus, holding a training staff in his hands and he swung it around in his hands a few times and saw Alec getting ready to charge. The two of them were currently at the Institute, doing some playful sparring and Magnus was having the time of his life, because Alec was a great opponent. Besides, both of them were pretty competitive and neither of them were ready to back down that easily. “Or are you tired already?” smirked Magnus when he saw that Alec was breathing quite heavily and Alec narrowed his eyes.

“We’ve been going at it for an hour non-stop,” said Alec and wiped the droplets of sweat that had gathered on his forehead and he wrinkled his nose. He was sweaty and sticky and he didn’t like it. While he looked like a mess, Magnus still looked good, even if he was all sweaty. Well, he looked even better now that he was all sweaty and Alec grinned. “I think we can rest for a little bit,” said Alec, admitting that he was tired as well, his pride hurting, but it was the truth.

“No can do, darling,” said Magnus and grinned. “Now, be prepared, I’ll attack,” said Magnus and ran towards Alec, swinging with his staff, Alec’s eyes widening and he barely avoided being hit, striking back and a huge smile spread across his face as Magnus lifted his staff, their staffs hitting together and Magnus let out a loud chuckle as Alec tried to hit him again, but he stepped back and Alec ended up stumbling on the floor as he lost his balance.

“Laugh all you want, Magnus, you’ll soon end up on the floor as well,” said Alec with a playful smile and before Magnus was about to ask him what he had in mind, Alec grabbed Magnus by his leg and pulled onto it hard, making him fall on top of him and Alec started laughing out loud when Magnus’ body hit his, letting out a small moan of discomfort. “Ugh, you’re heavy,” said Alec and started laughing when he saw the expression on Magnus’ face.

“Take that back, I’m not _that_ heavy,” said Magnus and Alec stuck out his tongue.

“I can’t lie, remember? So, it’s the truth,” teased Alec and enjoyed the way Magnus was scowling down at him. It was hilarious.

“Oh, I’ll make you pay for that, Alexander,” said Magnus and captured Alec’s wrists with his hands, pinning them above Alec’s head with his magic and a sly smile spread across Alec’s face when Magnus did that, looking up at his hands and he allowed Magnus to kiss him, their kiss deepening, Alec’s eyes widening when the door of the training room suddenly opened and honestly, he wouldn’t care for it much, if he didn’t hear his younger brother, Max, calling out for him.

“Alec?” asked Max and Magnus quickly released Alec’s wrists, both of them quickly stepping onto their feet, straightening their clothes and Alec felt his face flushing when his brother came inside. “What are you two doing? Training?”

“Yes,” said Alec. “Well, not really. We were training, but now we were doing something much more interesting. We were-” started explaining Alec, but then Magnus interrupted him by giving him a light nudge and he shook his head. “Well, it doesn’t matter,” said Alec and then smiled. “So, what brings you here, Max?” asked Alec, happy to see his brother.

“Do you have some time?” asked Max and chewed on his lower lip. He was in a need to have a serious talk with Alec and the older Lightwood quickly nodded. “Cool. I need to ask you something serious,” he said nervously and then looked over at Magnus, not really knowing if he was comfortable with Magnus in there as well.

“Do you want me to leave?” asked Magnus and went closer to Max shrugged.

“No, stay,” said Alec and then looked at Max. “He can stay, can’t he?”

“Um, okay.”

“While you two talk, I’ll be over here,” said Magnus with a wink and walked to the other side of the room, giving Max and Alec some privacy, but even though, he could basically hear everything that the two of them were talking about, he just pretended he couldn’t.

“Okay, so what seems to be the problem, young man?” asked Alec and sat down, Max taking in a deep breath. “Lay it onto me, let your older brother guide you,” he then said and Max gave him an odd look, but didn’t say anything about it.

“How do you know you like someone?” asked Max slowly and Magnus perked up, his ears growing as he was looking forward to hearing Alec’s answer. “How did you know you liked _liked_ Magnus?” he then asked again and Alec’s eyes grew.

“Ooh, do you have someone you like?”

“I don’t know,” stated the boy. “This is why I’m asking you.”

“You came for love advice to me?” said Alec surprised and then hummed. “But of course, I’m the best one, if we’re being honest. Jace is a lost case and while Izzy is quite successful, she only managed to get that vampire. While I got myself a perfection,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows, Magnus grinning in the background and he shook his head, his heart warming up.

“So, how do you know?”

“Well,” said Alec. “When you see the person you like, you feel your palms getting sweaty and you can’t look away from them. And you want to be close to them, but if you get too close, you want to get away because your heart is beating too fast, feels like it’s going to jump out of your chest,” said Alec and Max nodded, checking those things on his list of symptoms he’d get when he was close to his crush. “They’re all you can think about when they’re not with you.”

“D-do you get like a weird feeling in your tummy?” asked Max and Alec nodded.

“Yes,” said Alec. “I still get butterflies in my stomach every time I see Magnus,” confessed Alec and bit into his lower lip. Perhaps he said too much, because he could hear Magnus chuckling behind him, but he didn’t let that stop him. “And I get this tight feeling in my chest, like I can’t breathe. But in a good way. It’s like you feel way too many feelings and you get overwhelmed. And when Magnus looks at me with his beautiful eyes, I just… function making any coherent sentences,” he then added and Max’s eyes widened. “He makes me so happy.”

“You feel all these when you’re with Magnus?” asked Max quietly and Alec nodded. “Woah, it’s like magic,” whispered Max and then a shy smile spread across his face as he glanced at Magnus, who quickly turned away and pretended that he was playing around with the staff in his hands. “I’m glad he makes you happy,” he then said happily. “You’ve changed since you’re with him. You’re happier, so I like Magnus too.”

Alec grinned and gently ruffled his hair and then nodded. “Well, who’s the lucky person that you like, Max?”

“Just some girl,” whispered Max and shrugged. “But I don’t know if she likes me back. How did you know Magnus liked you back?”

“Well, with Magnus it was quite obvious about it,” said Alec and started laughing. “You should just ask her, Max,” Alec then added and Max shrugged.

“I don’t know,” said Max and shrugged. “She’s out of my league. She’s 12 and I’m only 10,” he muttered.

“Is that why you came asking me for dating advice? Because I’m dating someone older than me?” asked Alec bluntly and started laughing when Max nodded, because it was kind of adorable. “Well, don’t let the age me an obstacle. Look at me and Magnus. I’m 21 and he’s… well… Not quite sure,” he said and frowned. “How old are you, Magnus?” asked Alec and turned around to face Magnus, who winked and placed a finger on top of his lips.

“Secret, dear,” said Magnus and Alec waggled his eyebrows.

“You suck,” stated Alec, sticking out his tongue and Magnus laughed.

“And swallow,” whispered Magnus. While Max didn’t hear him, luckily, Alec sure did and he was tempted to say something back, but managed to bite his tongue and he then looked at Max again, who was weirded out by Alec. Somehow, his brother seemed… odd, but not in a bad way. He got out more information out of him than he expected; Alec wasn’t usually that forward.

Alec gave Magnus a few more pointers about dating, showing off his dating skills in front of Max and Magnus was just laughing in the background, because it was so obvious that Alec was holding himself back so much about going into too much information. In the end, Max was feeling a lot more confident and was determined to tell the girl how he felt!

“Did you really manage to convince Inquisitor to allow you to take Magnus to Idris?” asked Max after that and Alec proudly smiled. “How did you manage to do that?”

“With using a little bit of force and a healthy dose of blackmail,” said Alec and Max narrowed his eyes. “I worked her like a pro. Ask Magnus, I was awesome.”

“You’re very strange, Alec. Not in a bad way, but-”

“Oh, I drank the truth potion,” said Alec and grinned. “Which is turning out to be quite a positive experience,” he then added happily and Max started laughing when he told him how he thought that he drank grape juice, but that it was really a two year supply of Truth Serum. Max kept teasing for a little while, until Maryse came to pick him up as it was time for him to go to training himself and like that, Magnus and Alec were left alone again.

“So, Alexander,” whispered Magnus and went closer to his boyfriend. “Do tell me again, how you feel when I look at you?” he asked him in a playful tone and dropped his glamour down on purpose. He knew how much Alec liked his real eyes and he was quite interest to find out just how much Alec liked his eyes.

“You’re not playing fair, Magnus,” whined Alec and then licked his lower lip. “When you drop your glamour down like this I barely have any self-control.”

“Oh?” asked Magnus in amusement.

“All I wanna do is pin you against this wall and fuck you right against it,” growled Alec and Magnus’ eyes darkened. “Lift you up in my arms and just make you scream in pleasure,” went on by saying Alec, his breathing laboured and he came closer to Magnus, the other taking a step back, Alec going closer again. He then placed a hand on top of Magnus’ chest and pushed him back against the wall and bit into his lower lip. “Put your glamour back up if you don’t want the whole Institute to hear you,” warned him Alec and Magnus felt shivers running up his spine.

Magnus was kind of taken back that Alec was being so upfront, but he didn’t mind it at all. “And why would I do that?” asked Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. “When you doing me right against this wall sounds just so appealing,” he purred against Alec’s lips and Alec grinned too. “Let the others hear,” he then added and Alec attacked his lips quickly.

Alec’s lips travelled to Magnus’ neck, the warlock gripping onto Alec’s shoulders, head thrown back, eyes closed. Clothes were coming off, Alec’s T-shirt and Magnus’ tank top laying on the floor, Alec struggling to get Magnus’ pants off in a hurry and just as he was about to take them off, the door of the training room opened for the second time and Alec cursed when he saw that Simon ruined the moment for them.

“Izzy, are you here? I just want to…. Oh my God,” shrieked Simon when he walked in on Magnus and Alec in the middle of a make out session and Alec narrowed his eyes.

“Can’t you fucking knock?!”

“Can’t you get a fucking room?” shot Simon back. “Izzy told me about you two! You’re doing it like bunnies and while I don’t judge, do you really have to do it in _here_? This is a public place, have some decency!”

“We closed the door,” said Alec and rolled his eyes. “Besides you’re just jealous. Doing it in a public place is thrilling, you should try it some time. Well, if you could get it up more than three times a week,” said Alec and started laughing. He was crossing the line, but who cared. Simon interrupted them just as they were about to get to the good part! Magnus just sat back and enjoyed the show.

Simon’s face was red with anger. “You’re such a dick.”

“And that’s a bad thing? At least I have a functioning dick,” said Alec.

“Ugh,” said Simon and turned around. “You know what… just…” started Simon, anger growing. “Go suck a dick!” he said, meaning it as an insult, Alec’s eyes narrowing.

“I was planning on doing that before you decided to waltz in and ruin the fun!” yelled Alec and stomped after Simon, who left the training room, but his loud cursing could be heard down the hallway. Before Alec could catch up to him, Magnus grabbed him by the wrist and stopped him from leaving.

“Alexander, darling, let it go,” said Magnus and Alec huffed under his breath.

“Fine,” he said and rolled his eyes.

“Should I portal us back home?” asked Magnus and grinned. “Fun can continue there.”

“Hell, yes,” whispered Alec, giving Magnus another heated kiss as the other created a portal which took them straight to their bedroom.


	10. A new family member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NooneLamron suggested a few ideas to me, one of them being Alec talking to Luke, so there it is :).   
> I hope you're gonna enjoy it :)

Alec was walking around the Institute, enjoying his peace in the quiet and long hallways. That day, the Institute was almost empty and Alec liked days like that one the most. It felt good walking around a quiet Institute, instead to be always surrounded by noisy people. That was until he heard a quiet giggle coming from somewhere near him and he looked around, but the hallway was empty. However, he soon realised that giggling was coming from around the corner and he narrowed his eyes, curious to see who decided to disturb his peace. As he came closer to the source of the voice, his eyes widened, because he recognised who the giggles belonged to. His mother.

Maryse Lightwood was giggling? Alec wrinkled his nose and decided to check the scene out, walking on his tip toes and he stuck his tongue out in disgust when he heard a man’s chuckling as well and he wrinkled his nose. His mom and dad?! They were back together?! Just as Alec was about to turn around and leave the scene of the crime, he heard his mom say something that made him stop in his place.

“Lucian, stop, not here,” said Maryse and giggled again. “Someone might walk in on us,” she then said and a deep furrow formed in between his eyebrows and he scratched the back of his head. Curiosity getting the best of him, he decided to confront them, because Maryse saying that word seemed off. Since when was she on such friend terms with Luke Garroway?!

Alec slowly peaked behind the corner and decided to break up the moment right in that second. Hearing his mom giggle like this was just too freaking odd for Alec. “Okay you two, break it up!” said Alec and closed his eyes, slowly opening them again and both, Maryse and Luke, let out a surprised yelp and quickly broke their intimate moment. “As The Head of the Institute I command you to stop,” he said and then took in a deep breath.

Maryse’s hair was all messy, Luke’s shirt half unbuttoned and Alec adverted his eyes down and allowed them a moment or two to fix themselves up. Once he was sure that it was safe to look up, he folded his arms on top of his chest and he let out a huffed breath. “What’s the meaning of this?” he asked.

“Well, you see, Alec,” started Maryse and chewed on her lower lip, looking at Luke and then back to her son. “We’re together?” she said, her reply sounding like an answer and Alec slowly nodded and then gazed up at Luke, who gave him a little smile.

“What about dad?”

“I left Robert. For good. I and Max will live here from now on. And Robert… well let him stay in Idris,” said Maryse and Alec rubbed his forehead, but then a wide smile spread across his face and he gave his mom thumbs up.

“So you finally left his sorry ass,” said Alec bluntly and walked closer to his mom and gave her a gentle tap on her back, Luke giving Maryse and questionable look and Maryse cursed under her breath. She had completely forgotten for the time being that Alec was still under the influence of the Serum and she only hoped and prayed to the Angels that Alec wasn’t going to embarrass her in any way in front of Luke. Usually, it was the other way around; children fearing that their parents would do something in front of their significant other. In this case, the roles were reversed.

“Yes,” said Maryse. “Lucian makes me feel happy.”

“Well, duh,” said Alec and looked at Luke, scanning his eyes up and down him and he then grinned when he looked at his mother. “At least Luke has all his hair and is in a good shape, unlike dad,” said Alec and quite quickly saw why his mother like Luke that much. He was pretty handsome, in a mature way. “He’s quite hot, you know, daddy material,” said Alec and Maryse’s eyes widened, face palming herself and she shook her head. There it was, Alec’s mouth was already running. “Too old for me, but you’re old, mom, so I guess you two fit perfectly together.”

“Alec, that was enough,” said Maryse and narrowed her eyes, eyes travelling to Luke, who was now just wide-eyed listening to the Head of the Institute discussing with his mother how ‘hot’ he was and he didn’t know what to do with himself. Maryse gave Luke an apologetic look and shook her head. “I’m sorry Lucian. Alec’s under the control of Truth Serum, so… that’s why… he’s being so…”

“Honest?” asked Luke and started laughing, shrugging. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it.”

“Wait a minute,” said Maryse and looked at her son. “Did you call me old?”

“Well, duh,” said Alec. “You _are_ old, but,” said the hunter and made a pause. “You look great for your age, mom,” said Alec, thinking that that would make his mom feel better. Well, it didn’t. Maryse didn’t say anything, but she was thinking a lot, promising to herself that he was going to get back at her. “You better treat my mom well, you understand?” asked Alec then, looking at Luke, his voice much serious then and Luke quickly nodded. “Because if you ever hurt her in any way, you’ll be sorry. I’ll kick your ass,” said Alec and Luke chuckled, Maryse smiling a bit, because she found it sweet the way Alec was being protective of her.

“I would never hurt Maryse, I love her far way too much,” said Luke and pressed a kiss on top of Maryse’s temples, Alec smiling back at them and he nodded.

“Good,” said Alec and then looked at Maryse again. “I’m glad you listened to my advice, mom. Getting laid helped, right?” he then bluntly asked and Maryse glared at him. “Is he any good?” he then asked, trying to be discreet, but that didn’t help much since Luke was standing _right_ there.

“That’s none of your business,” said Maryse and folded her arms on top of her chest and Alec shrugged. Whatever, he didn’t really care. He was just wondering. But judging by the fact that his mom was in a quite good mood lately, Alec came to conclusion that Luke was probably a pro.

Luke was smiling, because Alec was quite… something. He noticed that Maryse was beyond embarrassed and he decided to get back at Alec in a playful manner. Being Clary’s father had taught him how to handle things like this. “Maryse and I have been together for a little over a month now,” said Luke and Alec arched an eyebrow. “But if things are going to continue smoothly like now, we’ll soon get married, isn’t that right?” asked Luke and Maryse look at him.

“You are?!” asked Alec and then glanced at his mom, who nodded when Luke gave her a wink.

“But of course,” said Maryse.

“Yes,” said Luke and nodded. “And think about it, once we get married, you’re gonna get a new family member. A new younger sister,” said Luke, Alec narrowing his eyes, totally not on the same page as Luke. “Clary,” said Luke then on purpose, since he knew how much Alec disliked Clary and Alec shrieked loudly.

“What?!” snapped Alec and shook his head. “No, no, no…. anything but that!” he said out loud since he didn’t have a filter. “Mom, you can’t be serious. Luke, you too! I mean we do kinda get along now, but to have her as a sister?! Ugh,” whined Alec and buried his face into his palms.

Luke and Maryse both started laughing out loud, Alec giving them an angry look and Maryse hummed in amusement. “Yes, I always wanted to have another girl,” said Maryse playfully. “Oh, Alec-”

“No, not happening, no!” said Alec and shook his head, not wanting to hear more of it. Clary wasn’t going to be his sister. Not under any circumstances and not in any dimension. Nope, it wasn’t happening.

“Alec, don’t be so rude,” said Luke and Alec gave him a horrified look. Luke was already scolding him like a father would and he quickly made a step back.

“I gotta go,” said Alec and made a step back. “You two have my blessings, hooray, go to whatever you were doing before, but don’t mention Clary being my sister again! Cause it’s not happening. Only over my dead body,” said Alec and turned on his heels, cheeks coloured red with anger when he heard his mother’s and Luke’s laughter as he walked away. Maryse and Luke had won that one and Alec grumbled as he admitted defeat.

He wasn’t in the mood to be wandering around the Institute again. He headed straight to Magnus’ loft, barged in and threw himself around Magnus’ neck, who was sitting in his living room and was reading a book. “Alexander, what’s going on?” asked Magnus.

“Oh, Magnus, it’s horrible,” said Alec. “Luke and my mom are together and they are getting married and Clary is gonna be my sister and I don’t want her to be my sister and it’s just horrible,” said Alec in one breath and Magnus chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and allowed Alec to curl up next to him.

Alec spent the rest of the day in the arms of his guardian angel, not leaving the sacred haven. Magnus was able to make Alec forget about Clary being his sister and somehow Alec calmed down enough, scowling at Chairman Meow every time he wanted to get up in Magnus’ lap. He didn’t allow the cat to get Magnus’ attention again; he needed Magnus’ attention much more than the cat and in the end, the cat admitted defeated, Alec smiling happily. At least he was able to win something that day!

Magnus was just laughing as he watched Alec scowling at Chairman Meow as the other was scowling back at him from across the room and he kept shaking his head.


	11. Truth or dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is from you, annon from Tumblr!  
> They requested a chapter with the gang playing truth or dare and everyone keeps asking Alec. Hope you like it ;)

Magnus was having a little get together at his place, inviting the entire gang (Izzy, Simon, Jace and Clary) over to his place so that they could hang out for a little bit. It’s been a while since they were able to spend some quality time together like that, so Magnus was looking forward to the party. He prepared a lot of snacks and plenty of the booze, preparing to let loose. Alec, on the other hand, was holding himself back from partying. He remembered what happened the last time when he and Clary went drinking. Mixing alcohol and Truth Serum was definitely not a good idea. After a week of being under it, he began to feel the effects of it gradually fading away, or so he thought, because that wasn’t really true. Truth was that he had gotten used to telling the first thing that was on his mind that he didn’t even notice the effects of the potion anymore.

Two hours in the party, the other give were getting quite louder and they were also drinking quite heavily, Alec knowing that that wouldn’t mean anything good. Magnus was with them, while Alec kept holding back and he spent most of the time with his frenemy; Chairman Meow. With the gang being drunk, Alec learned that Chairman was his best companion at the moment. And he didn’t even mind. His peace was disturbed when Magnus came closer to him and offered him a hand.

“Stand up, handsome,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, his face quite flushed, but he didn’t feel that drunk. He was just a bit tipsy, that was all. A little smirk spread across Alec’s face and he then glanced at the others, wrinkling his nose when he saw Clary and Jace being in the middle of a make out session, shivers running up his spine and he rather looked at Magnus. “Why don’t you join us?” he asked and Alec slowly took his hand, allowing Magnus to pull him on his legs.

“It didn’t look like you needed me,” said Alec bluntly and shrugged. “Besides, Chairman Meow is quite a good company,” he then added and Magnus chuckled at that, happy to see that Alec and Chairman were getting along. “So, the party going great, I assume?”

“Yes, the party’s a success,” said Magnus happily and then started dragging Alec to the others. “Come on, don’t be a party crasher and come join us,” said the warlock and the little devious sparkle in his eyes made Alec wonder what the other had in mind. “We’re gonna play a game. Wanna join us?” he asked and waggled his eyebrows.

“What kind of a game?” asked Alec and narrowed his eyes.

“Truth or dare,” said Magnus and Alec groaned, rolling his eyes.

“No, you know it wouldn’t be fair for me to play this game,” said Alec. “I can’t lie and-”

“This is why it’s gonna be so fun,” said Magnus and looked at Alec, giving him that puppy-eyed look that always got Alec. “Pretty please? Play the game for me?” he tried again and in the end, Alec gave in, nodded and allowed Magnus to take him to the others, sitting down onto the floor, sitting between Magnus and Izzy, sticking his tongue out when he saw that Jace and Clary were still in a lip lock.

“Enough, you two,” groaned Alec and shuddered. “If you don’t want me to throw up my lunch, stop fishing for each other’s tonsils,” said Alec and Magnus laughed next to him, Isabelle giving her brother a little look and she shook her head, grinning when she heard that Alec agreed to play the game. Oh, this was going to be good. Last time she was caught off guard, but now she was prepared better for Alec’s truth!

Much for Alec’s luck, Clary and Jace decided to break it off and the game began. Alec was the first one to start the game, so he turned to Magnus and took in a deep breath, wondering what to ask him as the other picked truth instead of dare. Then it hit him; he wondered for a while now… what was Magnus’ favourite rune? “What’s your favourite rune?” asked Alec and Magnus cocked his head to the side. Did he really have to ask?

“Easy, darling,” said Magnus and since he was a bit intoxicated, planted a few kisses up Alec’s deflect rune. “Your deflect rune, it’s such in a convenient spot,” said Magnus and ran his tongue over it, Alec shuddering and he then cleared his throat. “So, angel,” said the warlock as he kept trailing little kisses over the rune. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” said Alec and closed his eyes, praying to the Angels, Magnus’ question wasn’t going to be too personal.

“What’s your weak spot?” he asked and grinned when he saw the look on Alec’s face. “You know, when we do _it_ ,” he then added and waggled his eyebrows, Alec biting into his lower lip as Magnus added in a bit of tongue and he forced his eyes open.

“My neck,” whispered Alec and groaned. “And if you keep doing this, the game won’t last much longer,” he then added and Magnus slowly pulled back, Alec narrowing his eyes when he saw Jace scowling at him. “What?” snapped Alec.

“So I and Clary can’t kiss, but you two can perform a scene that looks like it’s straight from a porn movie?” asked Jace in annoyance.

“Well, it’s allowed when two good looking people are going at it,” said Alec and shrugged.

“Hey, Clary is gorgeous and-”

“Wasn’t talking about Clary,” said Alec. “You’re the problem.”

“Hey, if I remember correctly, you used to be in love with me!”

“That was just a weird part in my life, I was desperate,” said Alec and wrinkled his nose. “There wasn’t anyone better at the Institute. You’re a 2 compared to Magnus or even the vampire over there,” said Alec and pointed to Simon, who started laughing when he saw the expression on Jace’s face.

“Boys, break it up,” said Izzy. “It’s Clary’s turn to ask someone!”

“Alec!” said the redhead and Alec narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. Well, of course she asked him and something was telling Alec that the trend was going to continue. Boy, was he right. “Truth or dare?” asked Clary, Alec picking truth again and Izzy let out a disappointed sigh. “What’s your biggest fear?”

“You becoming my sister,” said Alec straightforwardly and Clary started laughing, because she remembered Luke telling her just how freaked out Alec was about that the day before. “No offense,” he then quickly added and Clary shook her head.

“None taken.”

“Okay Alec… truth or dare?” asked Jace, since it was his turn and Alec grumbled.

“You can’t ask me again!”

“Can do. There’s no rule that forbids me from doing that! So, what’s it gonna be? Truth or dare?” asked Jace and rolled his eyes after Alec picked truth of the third time. “Oh, I know of a good one! Who were you most jealous of so far?” he asked, kind of expecting Alec to hear that of him. But, was he in a surprise.

“Chairman Meow,” shot Alec out and Magnus started laughing next to him. Alec felt his cheeks redden. “He just hogs all Magnus’ attention. Can you believe that my boyfriend called him the cutest and best boy? While it’s clear that I’m the prettiest boy,” stated Alec and Jace’s jaw dropped, but he then laughed as well and Alec only shrugged. It was the truth, finally stopping caring and he allowed himself to let loose.

“If I looked inside of your drawer of the nightstand, what would I find?” asked Simon after Alec picked truth again, no longer annoyed that he was the only one being asked questions. It was something he accepted and moved on. It was kind of entertaining to be honest.

“Which one; in Institute or here?”

“At Magnus’.”

“Oh,” said Alec and Magnus started snickering next to him. “Well, let’s see… condoms, lube, the fluffy handcuffs,” said Alec and looked at Magnus, wondering what else. “Oh! The blindfold and gag too, right?” he asked, Magnus nodding and Simon’s face was bright red. “And… a cock ring. That’s all,” he said and looked around when all of the others stopped talking. “What?”

“That’s all?” asked Simon, his voice cracking.

“Oh, don’t be like that, are you five? You should see Magnus’ side… he has-” started explaining Alec, but Simon cut him off, by saying that it was Isabelle’s turn.

“Okay, I’m next!” said Isabelle and then looked at Alec. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Do you and Magnus do sexting?”

“But of course,” said Alec. “I need to survive those long meetings with the Clave somehow,” said Alec.

“Oh my God… you do it in the middle of… Never mind,” said Isabelle and shook her head. “Read the dirtiest thing you can find out loud!” she then said and Alec was about to say that that was a dare, but then shrugged, pulled out his phone and started scrolling through his texts with Magnus.

“Oh, okay, this is a good one,” said Alec and cleared his throat. “I’ll be a good boy for you, daddy,” said Alec and felt his cheeks heating up that time. “When I come back home, I’ll go on my knees and please you. I wanna be good for you, so good. But now I’m still in the middle of the meeting and I’m so fucking hard, daddy. My cock is so hard and ready for-”

“Enough!” announced Jace and placed hands on top of his ears, Isabelle laughing, because she was prepared. Poor Jace’s innocent ears weren’t.

“Boo, you suck,” said Alec to Jace and glanced at Magnus, who was having the time of his life.

“Alexander, my turn,” announced Magnus.

“No, I’m still-”

“Nope,” said Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” said Alec finally and Magnus’ eyes lit up. He snapped with his fingers and a can of whipped cream and offered it to Alec.

“I dare you to lick up the whipped cream in a most seductive way from your fingers you can,” said Magnus.

“Challenge accepted!” said Alec and squirted some of the whipped cream onto his fingers and slowly licked up a thick strip of it away from one finger and looked at Magnus, who wouldn’t look away. He grinned and licked his fingers clean, only to put more cream onto them and as he slipped a finger inside of his mouth, he let out a small moan and closed his eyes, moaning out again on purpose. Well, Alec said to do it in a most seductive way possible, Alec forgetting about the others in there and looked at Magnus, who was ready to pounce him in any minute now.

“Alexander,” whispered Magnus. While Izzy and Simon were laughing, Jace was looking away. He was scarred for life. “Okay, the party’s over,” announced Magnus and opened a portal. “Leave, Alexander and I need to…”

“Fuck,” said Alec, the others taking a hint and they quickly left the room, Alec’s laughter filling the living room when Magnus climbed on top of him. “Oh, daddy,” he let out and started laughing again, enjoying himself to the fullest with driving Magnus mad.

Needless to say, Magnus’ and Alec’s day had gotten much more fun after that!

#NeedlessToSay.


	12. Wanna have your babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Borrowed one of NooneLamron's ideas again :').   
> Alec hears Magnus calling Raphael being like a son to him and that gets his thoughts turning, realising he wants to have kids.... lots of kids with Magnus.

“Magnus, do you wanna have babies with me?” asked Alec suddenly. Alec and Magnus were at the warlock’s loft, enjoying an evening in, like usually. While Alec was reading a book, Magnus was dealing with Chairman Meow, Alec allowing the cat to be in Magnus’ lap for a change. Magnus looked up and gave Alec a strange look, cocked his head to the side and he arched an eyebrow. Where did that come from? Alec had been thinking that for a while now. Ever since Magnus was telling Alec about Raphael and how he was like a son to him. That got Alec’s mind turning and he started thinking about having kids.

“Last time I checked, neither of us can get pregnant,” joked Magnus and looked back down into his lap, giving his attention to Chairman again and Alec felt his jealousy rising again. “Besides, we already have a baby. Isn’t that right, Chairman?” cooed Magnus and the cat let out a loud meow. “Aw, you’re so precious,” he said and eyed Alec, grinning when he saw the other’s jealousy rising.

“I’m serious,” whined Alec and put the book down and pressed his lips together. “Like… do you want to have kids with me?” he then tried again, realising that he probably said it the wrong way before and then made a short pause. “There’s this thing called _adoption_ ,” said Alec and Magnus grinned again, not really believing Alec was going to explain to him what adoption was. But he said nothing, the question caught him off guard and he bit into his lower lip.

“You want to have children with me?” blurted out Magnus and Alec gave him an ‘are you being serious right now?’ look.

“Duh,” said Alec and gave Magnus a little smile, scowling down at Chairman when the cat looked at him and he said something under his breath, took the cat into his hands and placed him onto the other side of the couch and scooted closer to Magnus. “Of course I want to have children with you, are you crazy?” he said out the truth, which he wouldn’t need the Truth Serum anyway. He thought it was already a given how much he wanted to be a father one day, but he guessed that Magnus somehow missed that.

Magnus felt his cheeks heating up, chest bursting up with happiness and he took a few moments of silence for himself. Of course he wanted to have children with Alexander, being a father was something he always wanted to be. It meant more to him than Alec even knew. “Of course I want to, some day,” said Magnus happily and Alec smiled broadly and sighed happily.

“Yes,” said Alec to himself happily and leaned back against the couch. “How many do you want?” went on by asking Alec and Magnus shrugged.

“Two, maybe three?” asked Magnus and Alec gave him a little look.

“Only two or three?” asked Alec and shook his head. “I want at least six,” he said and Magnus started laughing.

“Are you planning on being a father or running a childcare?” asked Magnus and Alec huffed under his breath.

“Fine, two for starts, but we could get more after that,” said Alec, not ready to back down.

“Alexander, children aren’t pets,” said Magnus as his laughter grew louder and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Fine, two them. A little warlock and a little Shadowhunter,” said Alec and Magnus felt another smile spreading across his face. “I can already picture them playing over there,” said Alec and pointed to the rug in the middle of the living room and Magnus chuckled next to Alec, knowing that now he was unstoppable. “You’d probably spoil them way too much, like you do to Chairman now,” said Alec and Magnus shrugged.

“Can’t help it, it’s in my DNA,” said Magnus playfully and Alec shook his head.

“I can already see it… you’ll be the good cop and I’ll be the bad cop,” said Alec and wrinkled his nose. “But worry not, I’ll be able to bribe them with lots of candy, so, you’ll see. I won’t lose to you,” said Alec and Magnus laughed.

“It isn’t a competition,” said Magnus.

“It isn’t?”

“Everything’s a competition to you, isn’t it?”

“Pretty much,” said Alec and shrugged. “Can’t help it if I’m the best,” he said proudly and went back to thinking about their children. “We’re going to be the best parents in the world,” he said and waggled his eyebrows.

“But of course. I’ll be the best daddy ever,” said Magnus and Alec shook his head.

“You’re the best daddy now already,” said Alec with a dreamy voice and then quickly snapped back himself to reality and cleared his voice. “That’s not how our kids will call you,” said Alec quickly and Magnus grinned. “I’m the only one who’s allowed to call you that,” he said and then started thinking for a while. “Oh! I know, how about Papa?” asked Alec and Magnus’ heart melted.

“Yes,” said Magnus and then glanced at Alec. “Then, if you’re so smart, how will they address you?”

“Dad,” said Alec simply.

“I see you have already all planned,” said Magnus.

“Yep, I thought about it a lot,” said Alec happily. “I already know that our kids will be the best too,” he then said. “Better than Clary’s and Jace’s future kids for sure,” he said and grinned. “Izzy’s and Simon’s will probably turn out better,” he commented and Magnus started laughing out loud next to him.

“Alexander, don’t make it into a competition,” said Magnus again and Alec shrugged.

“Well, it’s the truth. Can you imagine Jace rising a child?” asked Alec and Magnus took a few moments to answer that, shaking his head in the end and Alec smiled proudly, because that proved his was right. “Poor Clary,” said Alec and then grinned. “No, but on a serious note, it will be awesome when all of us have kids. The play dates,” he said Alec, completely smitten and Magnus had to wonder; who was? He knew Alec was great with kids, but he was a completely changed man now.

“Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?” teased Magnus, Alec shrugging.

“I’m just excited,” said Alec and smiled when Magnus climbed into his lap and gently kissed him, hands cupping his face and Alec’s eyes fluttered shut as he kissed the other one back, smiling when he heard Magnus giggling. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw how happy Magnus was. “You’re adorable when you giggle. You should do it more often,” said Alec and Magnus’ heart melted.

“Alexander,” he purred and kissed Alec again. “I’m so excited and ready,” he said, Alec arching an eyebrow.

“You wanna have my babies, serious like crazy?” sang out Alec and Magnus’ eyebrows arched up in surprise, disappearing into his hairline.

“What the hell?” asked Magnus and started laughing again. “You know the song?”

“Yeah, I’ve heard it the other day I was watching some videos online about babies,” confessed Alec and his face reddened when he said that out loud and Magnus grinned when he saw that the truth potion was at work again. “Don’t make any comment about it,” he then quickly said and Magnus closed his mouth.

“Okay,” said Magnus and restrained himself from making any comments.  “Now then,” said Magnus and licked his lower lip. “Wanna practice making babies with me?” he teased then and waggled his eyebrows, Alec smirking.

“Can’t say no to that,” said Alec and gently pinned Magnus against the couch, lips falling on top of each other, Chairman Meow meowing out in annoyance when his peace was disturbed and he went to lie into the corner of the room, but quite soon needed to make a run for it again, because with the two of them moaning and laughing like that, Chairman couldn’t relax and rest at all.


	13. Truce, finally? Okay, maybe not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Rex192X, a Chairman Meow and Alec fight... from Chairman's point of view xD. Hope you enjoy it ^^

Chairman Meow was enjoying a peaceful day, laying on top of Alec’s shirt that the hunter left on the couch of the living room. On purpose. Alec disliked when he would do that, since then he would have his clothes full of his fur. It was a kind of a way that Chairman revenged himself since because of Alec, he didn’t get to spend much time with Magnus. Chairman Meow didn’t know what happened, but one day the Shadowhunter became more annoying than usual and ever since that day, Magnus wasn’t allowed to show him any kind of affection in front of that brat.

Chairman meowed in annoyance and then closed his eyes. The loft was quiet and peaceful now, just like the cat liked it. When the Shadowhunter was over it was always too… loud. Alec and his owner would spend far too much time either in the bedroom or bathroom, and for some reason, the cat wasn’t allowed to join them in there. That was why he disliked Alec; he hogged all of Magnus’ attention.

The cat’s peace didn’t quite last much longer, because the door suddenly slammed open and Alec stepped inside. Alec barged inside of Magnus’ apartment, searching for his boyfriend, but much to his disappointment, he couldn’t find the warlock, probably because Magnus was with a client. Or something like that. He sighed and went into the living room, eyes widening when he saw Chairman Meow lying on top of his shirt.

“Get off my shirt,” said Alec, eyes narrowing and the cat slowly opened his eyes and the only response that Alec got was a yawn, then the cat placed his head down again, not moving at all. “Shoo,” tried Alec again and then grumbled, went closer to the cat and attempted to lift him up, but Chairman wasn’t going to back down without a fight. He was well behaved when Magnus was around, but now he was alone with the annoying Shadowhunter, which gave him a perfect opportunity to show the other who was the king in Magnus’ loft. Well, in Magnus’ life too.

“Mrooooow! (Back off, idiot!),” meowed Chairman and Alec rolled his eyes.

“I said off. You’re leaving your fur all over my shirt. I’ll need that for the date later on. Now, shoo!” said Alec again and Chairman hissed when Alec attempted to lift him up.

“Miaow, mrow, mrrrr, (don’t touch me, you peasant),” meowed Chairman as a warning and was standing on his legs. His ears were down, back hunched and his tail fluffed up, showing Alec that he was a big, bad, scary cat.

“You don’t scare me,” said Alec and rolled his eyes. “I’m a Shadowhunter, the best,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows. “And you’re just a cat. Now, move, fleabag,” said Alec and pointed Chairman to move to the corner of the room, but Chairman only laid back down, then rolled onto his back and started rubbing himself against the chair, making the fallout of his fur that much worse.

“Meow, mrrrr (you’ll pay for that),” meowed Chairman and Alec’s eyes widened.

“You’re doing this on purpose!” whined Alec and had it enough. He grabbed Chairman and moved him away from his shirt. However, when he grabbed the cat, the cat let out a loud howl and ended up scratching Alec. “You asshole, that fucking hurts,” cursed Alec and released the cat, looking at his scratched up arm and he narrowed his eyes.

“You can do whatever you want, but you’re not going to change the fact that I’m number one in Magnus’ heart,” said Alec to the cat, who was convinced that the man was a complete and utter idiot. Of course Magnus loved him more. “He said so himself,” said Alec and Chairman let out a little meow, because he felt sorry for the hunter, really. It was a lie. He dominated Magnus’ heart, not this tattooed, idiotic being. “You’re just jealous.”

That left Chairman appalled. He wasn’t jealous. Cats don’t get ‘jealous’. Besides, he was in Magnus’ life for ages, years… not a few months like this idiot. He didn’t get why Magnus put up with that guy, anyway. There was nothing lovable about Alec, while he was cute, adorable and the best pet ever. Alec was just a cheap knock off.

Alec scowled at the cat and both perked up when there was suddenly heard a loud bang from the kitchen and that could only mean one thing! Magnus portalled himself back from his mission!! Both Alec and Chairman wanted to get to Magnus first, but as they ran, the cat got too close to the hunter’s legs and because Alec wasn’t looking where he was going, he ended up stepping on the cat’s tail. Chairman let out a loud meow of pain and Alec’s eyes widened.

“By the Angel, I’m sorry,” he whispered, telling the truth – since he couldn’t lie anyway – and he leaned down, forgetting all about Magnus now, giving attention to the cat. “I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry Chairman,” said Alec and the cat gave him an annoyed look, then looked at his tail and meowed in discomfort as he moved it. Alec felt terrible. He did. But Chairman wasn’t buying it. “Hey, I mean it! Come on, let me take a look at your tail,” said Alec and Chairman slowly relaxed and allowed Alec to pick him up.

Alec carefully picked the cat up and carried him to the couch, gently touching the cat’s tail and Chairman hissed. Alec sighed, relieved. “Nothing seems to be broken,” said Alec and frowned and rolled his eyes when he saw Chairman gazing up at him. “Man, we really are both idiots, aren’t we?” asked Alec and Chairman meowed in protest. He was no such thing. He was an intelligent being. “I mean, fighting for Magnus’ attention like this… when he clearly loves both of us more than he loves himself,” said Alec and that gave Chairman something to think about it.

Maybe the hunter was right. Magnus cared a great deal for both of them. “What do you say? Friends?” asked Alec and offered the cat a palm, feeling kind of stupid that he was acting like Chairman was an actual person, but his eyes grew in surprise when Chairman placed his paw on top of his palm. Chairman guessed that Alec maybe wasn’t that bad after all. Alec smiled and gently rubbed the cat’s head, Chairman looking down at the scratch on Alec’s arm and licked it, trying to apologise.

Magnus was looking at both of them, heart warming up when he watched at his two boys. Alec talking with Chairman like that was adorable, almost too much for Magnus’ heart to handle. Alec then turned around and saw Magnus standing there and he smiled, feeling his cheeks heating up. “How long have you been standing there for?”

“A while,” said Magnus and Chairman perked up when he heard Magnus’ voice. “So, you two finally getting along?”

“Yes, we had a little talk. I think we’re friends from now on. Right, Chairman?” asked Alec, but the cat was no longer listening to him as he hopped off of his lap and hurried over to Magnus, who picked him up and Alec puffed his cheeks. “Hey, you tricked me!” said Alec. “Magnus still loves me more than he loves you!” stated Alec and Chairman meowed in annoyance and then started purring when he looked at Magnus.

“Now, now, break it up, boys, I love both of you the same,” said Magnus and Alec in the end managed to agree with that. He came closer to his boyfriend and gave him a kiss, while Chairman meowed in annoyance. As Magnus kissed Alec back, the cat wrinkled his snout and he hopped off of Magnus’ hands, because he did love Magnus, but when the warlock would make those kissy faces and sounds, he didn’t want to be present. Alec smiled when he saw Chairman leaving and he stuck his tongue out.

“Yes, I win!” said Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes, but kissed Alec again and grinned when he saw Chairman watching them from across the room.


	14. Upgrade from a toad to a stud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Daisy, who wanted to see some Robert - Alec interraction (Alec telling Robert off for cheating on Maryse). This was soo satisfying to write, especially after the last episode.   
> I hope you'll like it :)

Alec was on edge that day and the person he blamed for that was his father, who had returned from Idris to pay them a little unexpected visit. It was just really perfect, thought Alec in an ironic way. But he knew why his dad suddenly decided to make an appearance back in his life; he had probably heard what had gotten down with the Inquisitor a week ago. Maryse also found out, but she didn’t let that bother her too much. Just like Alec, she was sick of the Clave and their stupid rules, backing her son up. Besides, she had more important things to worry about at the moment; her new relationship with Lucian and Alec smiled when he remembered her mother’s face. She was literally like an entire different person since leaving his father. She was literally glowing.

So it was needless to say that Alec was pretty pissed when his father instructed him to meet him in his office, Alec grumbling some encouraging words to himself as he made his way over there, every step harder to take as he was walking closer to his office. He couldn’t even handle the thought of his father, but now he was going to have to listen to his babbling and lecturing. He also hadn’t forgiven his father for basically calling his relationship with Magnus an affair.

He rolled his eyes and opened the door of the office, eyes narrowing when he saw his father sitting in his chair, waiting for him. Alec bit into his tongue and then nodded to himself, reminding himself that Robert didn’t know about the potion. Probably. Maybe Imogen mentioned something to him, who knew. And honestly? Alec didn’t care at all. His father could go kiss his ass, because he was so, so done with him. It was much easier to hide in Idris and cheat on Maryse than to actually try to make their relationship work. 

“Ah, Alec, here you are! Finally you decided to show up, I was beginning to worry you weren’t going to show up,” said Robert and got onto his legs, walking up to his son to give him a hug, but Alec made a step back and narrowed his eyes. Hugging? No way in hell was he going to hug Robert just yet.

“Well you worried for nothing. Unlike you, father, I’m not a coward,” said Alec and walked to his chair, sat down and folded his arms on top of his chest. “So, why did you want to see me?” asked Alec and glared at Robert, who was taken back by Alec’s harsh words, but he managed to recover from that and he took in a deep breath. “Something about my talk with grandma Herondale?”

“Alec, language!” said Robert. “You’ll show Madame Inquisitor respect and address her properly,” said the man and Alec only scoffed and looked down to his hands and extended them out. He started cleaning his nails right there in front of his father, because that was far more interesting and productive than taking to Robert. “But yes, this has to do something with Imogen,” said Robert. “She told me that you held a private meeting with her here in the Institute and that you were being quite… well… odd,” said Robert and Alec glanced up. “You use blackmail to allow her to drop the ban from Downworlders to visit Idris temporarily so that you could parade your warlock all over it?!”

“Yes,” said Alec simply. “Shouldn’t surprise you either. You’re quite the fan of blackmail… so I’ve heard,” said the younger one and rolled his eyes. “So, what seems to be the problem then?”

“You will go to Idris and apologise to Imogen,” said Robert and narrowed his eyes when Alec scoffed. “And you’ll drop this act.”

“With all do respect, father, screw you,” said Alec and leaned closer to Robert. “I won’t apologise to you or to your darling Inquisitor. No way in hell you’ll see me apologising to the two most rotten people I know!” said Alec, who was now getting quite angry. “And I’m allowed to show Magnus from where I’m from. Where I grew up. I’m allowed to share that with the person I love the most. But I guess you wouldn’t know what true love is, would you?”

“Alec-”

“No,” said Alec. “You called my relationship a fucking affair, which really hurt me. I didn’t have the balls to tell you the last time, but now thanks to the Truth Serum, I can tell you what I really think of you. And you’re the last person who will try to lecture me,” said Alec and folded his arms on top of his chest. “You don’t have to accept Magnus, but you won’t show him disrespect. Or to me. You’ll respect me and the people I love, including mom and Magnus!”

“I have never disrespected Maryse!” said Robert.

“Excuse me, what?” asked Alec. “You showed her nothing but disrespect when you cheated on her, multiple times. She had told me, you were cheating on her for years, before even Max was born!” stated Alec angrily, who had it enough. “What kind of a lowlife could do that to a person they’re married to?!”

“Leave this out of the conversation,” said Robert, who was getting pretty pissed off as well. “You know nothing about me and Maryse. If you were with a person like Maryse was, you’d try to get away too. She is completely cold, can’t show any emotion.”

“And whose fault do you think this is?!” snapped Alec. “Of course she grew emotionless over time. It’s easier to push those feelings down and be stoic than to have you heart broken over and over again,” said Alec and got onto his legs, because he couldn’t stay still anymore. “But now, she’s a whole different person. She’s glowing and Luke loves her more than you ever did. If you ever did. Luke respects her unlike you.”

“She’s with the werewolf?” asked Robert in disgust.

“Yes,” said Alec and couldn’t stand the look on his dad’s face. “Luke is an honorable man,” said Alec and pressed his lips together. “And he’s hot as fuck, so there’s one more point for mom. She upgraded from you, an ugly toad… to quite the stud,” he added and bit his tongue, but didn’t even care anymore. 

“That was enough!” said Robert. “I’m older than you and you’ll respect me. If you don’t, I’ll-”

“What, ground me?” asked Alec and started laughing. “Last time I checked, I was the Head of this Institute, which means I’m in charge here. Sure, you can have your power in Idris, but here, you’re no one. I don’t care, dad, you screwed up by leaving mom. Well, I mean it’s for the best you two got divorced, but do you even know how much you hurt her?” asked Alec and when Robert didn’t respond, Alec nodded to himself. “Though so, you were only thinking about yourself. You really couldn’t keep it in your pants could you? While you were screwing around half of Idris, mom was here, crying. Her room is next to mine, I could  _ hear _ her sobbing! She spent days locked alone in the room, because she was ashamed,” said Alec. “Can you believe, she was ashamed because she blamed herself that the marriage didn’t work out?!”

“I didn’t know,” stammered Robert.

“Of course you didn’t, you were busy doing other people to even notice mom,” said Alec and gritted his teeth. “Just… get the fuck out of here,” said Alec and bowed his head down. “Go, I can’t deal with your right now,” he added and Robert took that as a hint and left the room. What he didn’t know was that Maryse was listening to their entire conversation as she was standing outside the office, hiding as Robert left and then went into the office to check up on her son.

Alec was trying to calm himself down by giving his desk a harsh kick and when the door opened, he turned around, half tempted to yell at Robert, thinking it was him again, but his eyes widened when he saw Maryse standing there, tears in her eyes and Alec’s heart fell. She heard everything, didn’t she? 

“Mom-”

“Are you okay?” asked Maryse and Alec nodded.

“Are you?”

“I will be,” said Maryse and let out a gasp when Alec stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around his mother, who smiled and returned him the hug. “Thank you for standing up for me, Alec,” said Maryse. “You truly gave him a piece of your mind, huh?”

“I hope this’ll keep him in Idris for longer this time,” said Alec and Maryse chuckled.

“Oh it will,” said Maryse. “He’ll need quite a while to recover from you calling my relationship an upgrade from a toad to a stud,” said Maryse and her loud laughter filled the office. Alec’s eyes widened, because he didn’t remember calling his dad a toad, but he didn’t really regret it. It was true.

“I sure hope so,” said Alec and smiled.

“Anyway,” said Maryse. “Me and Luke are preparing a little dinner. Would you and Magnus be interested to join us?” she asked and Alec’s face lit up.

“Of course,” said Alec and smiled, leaving the office with his mom.


	15. How much for that shirt?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec take a trip to the mall to do some shopping. Written for MiaVivisol, I hope you like it, dear :)

“Magnus, do we need to go shopping?” whined Alec as Magnus was dragging him to the mall and he whined when Magnus. “But you can use magic and poof, the new clothes will be there. I don’t understand why do we have to go through the pain of leaving your loft and go shopping?” said Alec and rolled his eyes when Magnus stopped in front of his favourite store at the mall, with very fancy clothing and Alec groaned again.

“Because it’s fun,” said Magnus and grinned when Alec pouted. “Now stop being a baby, let’s go shopping. You need something new for the dinner with your mother and Lucian. We need to show them that we’re the most fashionable couple out there,” said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes again. He was rolling his eyes so much that Magnus was beginning to fear that they would actually fall off.

“No one cares for fashion,” said Alec.

“I do,” said Magnus and turned to him. “Are you calling me a no one?” he asked Magnus in an over-dramatic way and looked up at his boyfriend.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that, I was just-”

“Great!” said Magnus and clasped his hands together, excited. “Then we’re going shopping!”

“You little manipulative, sadistic...” started Alec and Magnus’ smile grew as he started dragging Alec into the store again. “... adorable, perfect, gorgeous… wait, where was I going with that?” asked Alec and looked at Magnus, who was now looking around for a good shirt that Alec could wear at the dinner party. Alec, on the other hand, could already feel his legs aching and he groaned. He could fight demons for hours, but just spending a single minute in the store made him more tired than going out on a mission.

Magnus was totally in his moment, while Alec was totally out of his element and was looking around the store like a lost puppy and begged that Magnus would come back to him. He didn’t like the way a Mundane, that probably worked in the store, was looking at Alec. He was quite short, much younger than him and Alec flinched when he saw the blond guy coming closer to him. He was about to run away, but the retail worked caught up to Alec and started smothering him with fake politeness, the kind all of the people in retail industry used. Alec hated when the shopping attendants would offer help; he knew that it was their job, but Alec just wanted to shop in peace.

“Hello there, sir, and welcome to our store,” said the Mundane and Alec rolled his eyes, stopped in his place and slowly turned around. “Can I help you with something?” went on by asking the guy before Alec could reply and Alec opened his mouth, to say his help wasn’t needed, but the guy was already talking again. “Oh, I know of a wonderful shirt that would go lovely with your eyes, sir, please follow me,” said the attendant and Alec bit into his lower lip.

“No, thank you very much. I don’t need any help and-”

“Oh, you already know what you’re looking for?”

“Well, not really,” said Alec and hated himself for not being able to lie at the moment.

“Then you’re clearly in a need of my assistance. Please, follow me. This way. It’ll be my pleasure to help you out,” was talking the guy, his name Damien from what Alec was able to read from his name tag and he just bowed his head down and followed the guy, admitting defeat and was silently sulking, because Magnus just left like that. Alec turned around and his eyes widened when he saw that Magnus was too busy with trying on clothes for himself to see that his boyfriend was clearly in a need of saving.

Damien stopped and handed one of the shirts to Alec. “This is our new collection,” said Damien and Alec took the shirt into his hands. Well, it looked like something he would wear. The colour of the button up shirt was dark green and he pressed his lips together, admiring it. All was good until he found the price tag and he looked at Damien as if he was from another planet.

“700 dollars for this?!” asked Alec and looked at the shirt again.

Damien smiled politely again, but Alec could tell that his comment upset him. “Well, this is Gucci and it’s the hottest collection on the market right now,” said Damien. “You can’t get it this cheap anywhere other in the States. In a way, it’s a great deal,” said the worker and showed his teeth to Alec again, who gave him another horrified look.

“In other places is even more expensive? What the hell is wrong with you people?! I can’t afford this,” said Alec and even though he knew Magnus could easily afford something like that, there was no way Alec was allowing the warlock to pay 700 dollars for a shitty shirt. “You’re savages,” accused him Alec and Damien cleared his throat.

“You look like a man of a good taste,” said Damien and pointed to the shirt Alec was wearing now. It was Prada, straight from Magnus’ closet. “So, I kind of assumed you knew-”

“Don’t you have something… like cheaper?” asked Alec and Damien clicked with his tongue.

“Very well,” he said with a sigh. “Come this way,” he said and showed Alec some shirts that were cheaper. Well, maybe for Damien, but Alec was just staring at the prices. The lowest shirt was around 200 dollars and he just stared at Damien. 

“Is this a joke?” asked Alec and Damien rolled his eyes. Just as Alec was about to say something else, Magnus showed up - finally - and saved Alec from the hell. Alec turned around and ran up to Magnus, who was now carrying three different kinds of button up shirts and was happily humming. “Magnus, this place is horrible. Can you believe he wanted to sell me a new Gucci shirt for 700 dollars?!” asked Ale and pointed to Damien, who was now pretty much sick of the Shadowhunter and just wanted to get away.

“The new collection is already out?” asked Magnus and grinned, Damien looking in a better mood. “Oh, you have to show-”

“Magnus, are you deaf?! The shirt is 700 dollars! 700!!” shrieked Alec and his jaw dropped when he saw the price tags on shirts that Magnus picked out. Together, he would have to pay 1200 dollars for all three of them and he was just… shocked. He knew Magnus’ taste was expensive, but… still. 

“Darling, keep it down,” said Magnus and shook his head, grinning when he saw how shocked like. To be honest, up until then, the two of them didn’t really visit one of Magnus’ favourite stores before together. Magnus was a man of good taste, who didn’t mind spending his money on clothes. He loved fashion brands and didn’t mind paying that much amount of money. Besides, he had more than enough of it. And Magnus’ rule was spend money while you have it. “700 dollars really isn’t that much.”

“You are on  _ his _ side?! You can’t be serious, Magnus! You know how many shirts I could buy for that much amount money in different store?” whined Alec and Magnus gave him a look, while Alec got back at scowling at Damien. “Look, it says this shit is made out of cotton only. Now tell me, how the fuck is this worth 300 dollars?” asked Alec as he took a look at one of Magnus’ shirts he was holding in his hands and Damien gave Alec another unimpressed look. “Is it special kind of cotton? No, regular kind. So, how in the world-”

“Look, sir,” started the shopping attendant, trying to keep his politeness. “These are very luxurious brands,” said the man and made a short pause as he was trying to find the correct words to say to Alec without sounding too offensive. “If this isn’t up to your liking, you can go shop somewhere else. Meanwhile, sir, I could help you find that new Gucci collection,” said Damien and turned to Magnus, who was now completely dazed and he quickly nodded.

“Magnus, you can’t be serious!” whined Alec, but Magnus was no longer paying attention to him and he walked away with Damien to the new collection, picked out a few pieces of clothing and went to the changing rooms. Alec walked behind his traitor boyfriend and that idiot Damien, completely horrified when the man decided that it was okay to join Magnus inside of the changing room.

“Hold your horses!” said Alec and stepped closer to Damien, stopping him in his place by grabbing him by the back of the collar of his shirt and arched an eyebrow. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“To help the lovely sir with the clothes, to see how they look on him.”

“That lovely sir is my boyfriend and if anyone is going to go inside of the changing room and see him naked is me, not you. Understood?” asked Alec and Damien quickly nodded and backed away. It was very clear that Alec was jealous and Magnus was silently laughing inside of the changing room, but then peaked outside and signed Alec to come inside. 

“You like?” asked Magnus as he was wearing the outfit and Alec’s eyes widened.

“So freaking much,” blurted out Alec and pressed his lips together. “Turn around,” said Alec and as Magnus turned around, Alec’s eyes travelled down on his butt and he groaned, because hot damn. Magnus’ ass looked even better in these than in those tight leather pants he owned. Alec hated to admit, but the crazy amount of money they wanted for those pants. “We’re buying these,” announced Alec and Magnus grinned as he turned around.

“Oh, yeah? What changed your mind?” asked Magnus, but knew the answer already.

“Your ass… I mean it looks amazing in them,” muttered Alec and Magnus waggled his eyebrows. 

“Wait until you see it in these,” said Magnus and pointed to another pair of pants he had waiting to try on and Alec perked up with interest. Oh, he definitely wanted to see more. Alec sat down onto the chair inside of the changing room and enjoyed the show as Magnus stripped down from those pants and put on the other, which hugged his body perfectly and Alec felt his throat going dry,

“We’re buying these as well,” demanded Alec.

“And this shirt?” asked Magnus, stripping out from his old shirt and put on a new one, which was black, but completely see through and Alec’s jaw dropped.

“It should be illegal to look so hot,” said Alec and bit into his lower lip. “I mean wow,” he said and Magnus grinned. It was nice to see Alec being so honest. He loved it. “We’re getting all of these,” breathed out Alec and pulled Magnus down for a heated kiss, Magnus humming happily into his boyfriend’s mouth.

They came to the store with a single mission to buy Alec a new shirt, but left with two new pair of pants and three new shirts for Magnus (which Alec was going to wear too, anyway) and a bill for 5000 dollars. Alec couldn’t complain, it was worth it, like Magnus said. 

  
  



	16. A good boy for daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So finally... There is the smut chapter a lot of you have requested haha. Daddy kink and Truth Serum... How much better can things get? XD  
> Written for Shadowhunterfan8302 and freesimorgh :)
> 
> Please, be kind... I haven't written smut in a while so I hope this is ok!

Magnus was on his stomach, laying on the bed, face throw into the pillow, which was muffling his strangled moans as his ass was up in the air, legs spread apart and he was a moaning mess as Alec was behind him, slowly eating him out. Alec’s tongue felt wonderful against his hole, hissing when the teasing muscle slipped inside of him and he bit down onto his lower lip and he smiled when he heard Alec’s low, deep chuckle from somewhere behind. Hands fisting the bedsheets, droplets of sweat gathering on the warlock’s forehead as the hunter’s tongue slowly licked him open, Alec taking great pleasure in seeing Magnus crumble apart like that. 

“You like that, huh?” asked Alec and backed away a little bit, giving Magnus’ ass a little spank and Magnus whined when the wonderful feeling was gone and he looked around, Alec waggling his eyebrows and his eyes darkened as Magnus spread his legs open wider. “You look so fucking hot right now,” stammered Alec and Magnus grinned when he saw Alec’s mouth working at full speed again. The Truth Serum came in handy, especially in the bedroom, Alec always spilling out his darkest, deepest desires and Magnus loved every moment of it. Needless to say, Magnus’ sex life became ever better after the Serum with Alec voicing out every little thing that came to his mind. Usually, Alec was more reserved in the bedroom, but not anymore.

“I love it when you eat me out,” admitted Magnus and then groaned, becaus Alec was just staring at him. “Now, be a good boy, Alexander… and stop stalling. I can’t wait anymore, I want you inside me. Fill me up,” whispered Magnus and Alec felt his blood travelling lower again, his already painfully hard cock stirring up, drooling with precum as Magnus wiggled his hips and called him a good boy. “Fuck me senseless. Be a good boy and listen to daddy,” said Magnus and grinned when he saw Alec grabbing at the base of his cock. “What? My words almost made you come untouched?”

“Yes,” admitted Alec and dragged his tongue over his lower lip, swollen from the hot make out session they had in the living room before. “I wanna be a good boy. Can I suck you off, daddy?” asked Alec, his question coming out like a sinful prayer and Magnus slowly turned around, laying on his back and he nodded. 

“Of course you can. You’ve been such a good boy before, so do as you please,” said Magnus and Alec smiled widely, dazed and his cock twitched again as Magnus opened up his legs again, his cock laying hot and heavy, swollen against his stomach. 

“Thank you,” thanked Alec and ducked his head down, wetting his lips and his eyes were literally shining as he licked a thick strip underside of Magnus’ cock, swirling his tongue around the tip of it, licking up the precum and let out a satisfied moan as he saw Magnus dropping his glamour, head thrown back. Alec grabbed the base of Magnus’ cock gently, slowly stroking it a few times, before he took it inside of him mouth, all the way back to his throat, just like Magnus had taught him. 

Magnus smiled when he felt the familiar tightness of Alec’s throat squeezing around him and he cursed. Alec’s mouth was perfect; so, so hot and he groaned when he felt Alec’s tongue doing wonders around his member, looking at Alec and he smiled. Alec’s cheeks were flushed, mouth wide open, to the point it looked almost painful and Magnus swore he saw stars when Alec slowly moved his head, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked on Magnus’ cock greedily. His other hand cupped Magnus’ balls gently and Alec hissed when Magnus grabbed his hair and pulled onto it hard, pushing himself deeper inside of Alec’s mouth.

“Oh, God, darling… did hurt you?” asked Magnus, concerned. Hurting Alec was the last thing he wanted to do and Alec shook his head, taking Magnus out of his mouth with a lew pop and he licked his lips, biting onto them and felt his cheeks burning up as he was about to spill more secrets out.

“I loved it, I love it when you’re rougher with me,” said Alec and made a short pause. “You can pull my hair again, harder.” Magnus grinned when he heard the request and nodded. Who knew Alec was such a secret masochist deep inside? “Can I finger you while I suck you off?” asked Alec bluntly and Magnus bit into his lip.

“You’re really such a good boy for daddy,” said Magnus. “Come then,” said the warlock, spread his legs more and grinned. 

“Drop your glamour down, please,” begged Alec. “I wanna see your eyes, your cat eyes, they’re fucking gorgeous,” said Alec and thanked again when Magnus’ eyes were out on display again. He grinned when Magnus conjured up a bottle of lube and he spread some of it onto his fingers, ducking his head down again, swallowing Magnus right to the back of his throat while he pressed his fingers against Magnus’ puckered up hole, but didn’t slide his fingers inside quite yet. 

He looked up and admired Magnus’ face for a while, slowly slipping a finger inside of his boyfriend, adding one more short after that and Magnus smiled when he finally felt some relief, but it wasn’t enough. Far away from enough. “You’re beautiful, Magnus,” said Alec and looked down again. “And so freaking tight,” he said, Serum at work again. “You make me lose myself everytime I fuck you. I’m addicted to you,” he said and groaned as he added in another finger inside of Magnus, curling his fingers inside of Magnus and he had to deny himself of another approaching orgasm, because listening to Magnus’ whines was too much for the young hunter. “You almost made me come again, you little devil.”

“T-that’s no way a good boy should be speaking,” teased Magnus and yelped when he felt a hot and wet sensation being added in with Alec’s fingers and he almost came himself, because having Alec finger and tongue fuck him at the same time was too much. “Alexander, fuck...”

“Oh, this really is something,” said Alec and admired the way Magnus loosened up for him. “It’s gaping,” he said to himself, making Magnus blush with his words at that time and he cleared his throat. “The real fun begins now… I’ll be fucking you for hours,” announced Alec and Magnus grinned. 

He doubted in that. Alec was pretty much on edge again. Then again, with that Stamina Rune, Alexander could last a pretty long time and…

Magnus’ eyes widened when he saw Alec leaning to the night stand, reaching for his stele, shivers running up the warlock’s spine as Alec activated his Stamina Rune and Magnus couldn’t help but to let a little moan escape past his lips. It was just so freaking hot and he was so looking forward to this. With that Stamina Rune, Alexander was a beast and Magnus felt an adrenaline rush waking him up from his stupor. 

“Ready?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded. Oh God, was he ready. So, so ready and needy for Alexander. “Let me fuck you good, daddy,” whispered Alec, back with the daddy kink and Magnus grinned, kissed Alec softly as he leaned down again. “You’re so beautiful,” whispered Alec again and he couldn’t help himself. He was thinking that all the time as it was, but with the potion, he couldn’t keep those words inside of his head anymore. He needed to say them. 

“You’re dashing yourself, angel.” 

Alec grinned and then lubed himself up, seeing anticipation growing in Magnus’ eyes as he slowly jerked himself off a few times and then lined himslef up with Magnus’ entrance. He pressed up against it and slowly pushed it through the first ring of muscles, Magnus encouraging him to keep going, dirty praises spilling from his mouth and Alec couldn’t stop smiling. At some point Alec got impatient and pushed himself inside of Magnus with one aggressive thrus and Magnus let out a low, long moan of pleasure.

“Finally,” said Magnus and Alec grinned.

“Feeling good?” asked Alec and kissed the tip of Magnus’ nose.

“Yes so good, you’re doing such a good job… such a good boy for daddy,” said Magnus and Alec shuddered above him. “Come, make me feel even better. Lose yourself in me,” he urged Alexander.

Alec slowly picked up a slow pace, thrusting into Magnus and he gritted his teeth, the tightened around his dick feeling amazing. “You feel so amazing,” blurted out Alec and tucked his face into Magnus’ neck, kissing his way up to the warlock’s neck and scattered it with bites and marks, claiming Magnus as his. “I love leaving marks on you, it shows others you’re mine,” said Alec, his voice shaky and Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, nails digging into the skin and he hook his heels behind Alec’s hips, keeping the man close.

“W-what else you like?” asked Magnus, arching his back as Alec picked up the pace and the younger one grinned.

“The way you lose yourself in pleasure. Just like now, fucking hell you’re gorgeous,” said Alec and pulled back a little and lifted Magnus’ legs over his shoulders, which allowed him to push himself deeper inside of Magnus, the warlock hissing when Alec finally pressed against that special bundle of nerves deep inside of him. “O-or how you moan… scream when I hit it. Just like that, yes… scream for me Magnus… don’t hold your moans back,” said Alec and Magnus dropped his hands down, putting them on Alec’s thighs, digging his fingers into the skin. 

“You’re hitting so deep… oh God. That’s it, just like that… good boy. Harder, fuck me harder,” begged Magnus and Alec grinned, licked his lower lip and Magnus slowly looked up. Shit, Alec was gorgeous like that. Rolling his hips, Magnus’ cock so hard, leaking precum and Alec couldn’t tear his eyes away from it. Magnus looked like he was about to come and Alec wanted to see Magnus coming undone. 

“Fuck, you’re squeezing me so tightly,” spilled out of Alec’s mouth. Alec lifted Magus’ hips higher, almost bending the warlock in half, but he didn’t complain. His boyfriend found a perfect angle and Magnus was about to give anything to Alec just to have him keep doing what he was doing now. “C-close?”

“Getting there,” stammered Magnus and was about to wrap his fingers around his cock, but Alec caught his hands, pinned them above his head and held them there, Magnus not really resisting and he moaned out in defeat. “Alexander, you’re a devil.”

“I want to see you come without touching yourself,” said Alec and shuddered, because he wasn’t really that far away from Magnus. “Come on, Magnus…. Come for me… show me, let go of your self-control and come,” begged Alec, eyes dark with hunger and Magnus’ eyes widened as Alec picked up the pace again and was impatiently rocking his hips by that point, gripping onto the little self control he still had.

Magnus came with a loud yelp of Alec’s name, spilling his hot load all over his stomach and Alec just stopped and watched, seeing red when Magnus tightened up around him so much that it was almost painful. “So fucking gorgeous when you come,” stammered Alec and panted, trying to regain his posture, but was too far gone. 

“A-Alexander… you too… for me… fill me up,” urged him Magnus, still coming from the heights of his orgasm and Alec cursed. He wrapped his fingers around Magnus’ sensitive cock and started stroking him in fast jerks while he pounded violently into the warlock. Caught off guard, Magnus almost forgot how to breathe and Alec was able to make him come for the second time, that time coming himself as well, biting into Magnus’ shoulder as he filled Magnus with his release. As Magnus came for the second time, he lost control over his magic and Alec's eyes widened when he heard light bulbs exploding, laughing when he realised what happened.

“Oh God… Holy Angels and Jesus...” muttered Alec as he was slowly coming back to the land of living and slowly lifted himself up, eyes widening when he saw Magnus, who was… completely gone. “M-Magnus… you okay?”

“Okay?” asked Magnus and started laughing drunkenly. “Oh, I’m amazing,” said the warlock and slowly turned his head to face Alec. “You did keep your promise, you fucked me senseless,” said Magnus and started giggling again. “Such a good boy for daddy you are,” teased Magnus and Alec grinned happily and leaned down to kiss Magnus softly.

 

“We'll need new light bulbs again,” said Alec and started laughing breathlessly, Magnus laughing again.

“What can I say?” asked Magnus and grinned. “Sex with you is out of this world,” said Magnus and Alec smiled sheepishly.

“I did good?” asked Alec and smiled happily. “I promise, round two is going to be even better.”

“Oh, yeah,” said Magnus and slowly got up onto his knees, still feeling kind of wobbly, but managed to press Alec down and he climbed on top of him. “But, this time, I’m on top,” he announced. “Let daddy take care of you now.”

“Yes, please,” said Alec with a giggle and returned Magnus the heated kiss as the other leaned down to kiss him.


	17. Alec, the master of advices

Alec was slowly walking to his office, his hips, legs, back and ass sore as fuck. After activating the Stamina rune, Magnus made Alec activate the Flexibility rune as well for their second round. But after second round, there were two more rounds to come and Alec was completely out of it. Having Magnus bend him in half, putting him in different kinds of positions while he fucked him felt good at the time, but when the next day came, Alec realised that using Flexibility and Stamina rune together wasn’t probably a wise idea. Three rounds of Magnus fucking him senseless, almost breaking their bed in the process felt good, of course and Alec wanted to do well, to be a good boy, but now he was regretting his life decisions.

Alec’s legs felt heavy and he just wanted to lie back down, but no… he had to be in his office. Being the Head of the Institute sucked. He groaned when he saw Jace coming closer to him and he turned around, because he wanted peace. However, he wasn’t fast on his legs that day and Jace quite quickly caught up to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, pulling him down and let out a happy sigh when he saw his _parabatai_.

“Alec, you feeling okay?” asked Jace and cocked his head to the side, because he could sense through their bond that Alec was in quite a pain. Well, it was pretty obvious. Alec was moving like a robot, stiff and careful, Jace narrowing his eyes and he stepped in front of Alec, who said something under his breath. “You don’t look so good,” he said and stepped closer, then gently tapped Alec on his back, who let out a hiss of pain and Jace’s eyes widened. “Did you get hurt on a mission?”

“Oh… not at all,” said Alec and shook his head. Just as he was about to tell Jace what really happened to him, Isabelle came to them and waved to her brothers, rubbing her palms together and Alec gave her a week smile, but deep inside he wanted to die. Why couldn’t they leave him alone? Well, he could have called in sick! And say what since he couldn’t lie?! That Magnus fucked him very hard and good the last night that he couldn’t even walk straight anymore?!

“Alec, you’re late! Where have you been?” asked Isabelle and grabbed Alec by the wrist before he could really respond to her. “Well, it doesn’t matter, we need to get going, the people from the Clave are already here, we need to do the meeting now,” said Izzy and Alec let out a loud groan when Isabelle pulled him by the hand and started dragging him fast towards the meeting hall.

“Slow the fuck down,” whined Alec and Isabelle turned around, only then realising that Alec was in pain. Izzy released Alec quickly and turned to him, eyes widening when Alec’s hands went to his ass and he whined again. “My ass, hips and legs hurt,” he whined again and Jace’s jaw dropped, because he was really naïve if he really thought Alec got sore from a mission. Well, it was action, but different kind of. “Magnus and I had four rounds of sex last day and I can even barely stand up,” he complained and Izzy’s eyes widened as well.

“4 rounds?!” asked Isabelle and her jaw dropped her as well. “Well, then it isn’t really a wonder you can’t-”

“And I used both my Stamina and Flexibility rune. Take notes, children, listen to me, your older sibling… let me be your guide of what not to do. It was a stupid idea,” complained Alec and Izzy started giggling, while Jace was half tempted to cover his ears. “Even more because I bottomed three times in a row, Magnus is the devil I tell you,” said Alec and shook his head. “I mean I fucked him hard and well in the first round… he ended up cracking all of the light bulbs in the apartment,” said Alec and smiled proudly, Jace white as a sheet, while Izzy continued to listen, impressed with Alec to be honest. “He’s gorgeous when he loses control over his magic like that, but,” said Alec and shook his head. “The TV exploded in the second round, while in the third and fourth one, his magic turned his entire loft in a complete mess. I guess I was a really good boy and pleased my daddy well,” said Alec proudly and Jace had it enough.

“Okay, okay, we got it… your ass hurts… now stop it,” said Jace and huffed under his breath. “Let’s go to the meeting and let’s stop discussing this already,” he then said and stomped away, while Izzy came to Alec and shook her head as she watched Jace leave.

“What’s his problem?” asked Alec.

“No idea,” said Izzy with a grin. “So… you said you used both Flexibility and Stamina rune?” she then asked, because she was curious to learn more about Alec’s methods and Alec grinned, being the good brother he was, explaining to Izzy every single position he tried with Magnus the previous day, Izzy wide-eyed by the time they reached the meeting room.

“You could do that with your legs? But how did you manage to-” started to ask Isabelle, her voice  trailing off when he saw the Inquisitor present in the room and she took that as her cue to be quiet. Alec, on the other hand, wasn’t really done with his guidance to Isabelle, so he explained more to her as they made their way to their seats, talking loud, making the entire room – the officials from the Clave and Imogen as well – hear how he managed to be in that position Magnus desired to see him in so much.

Alec narrowed his eyes when he heard that the entire room suddenly grew quiet and he cocked his head to the side. “What?” asked Alec and clicked with his tongue when he saw the disgusted expressions on others’ faces. “Oh, judge all you want, but at least I know how to have fun, even if now my ass hurts, it was worth it,” he said and carefully sat down, whining in the process and he shook his head. “You should study the art of Kamasutra yourselves and try some of the things out. Maybe then you won’t look so miserable, ugh,” said Alec and shook his head, Izzy chuckling next to him, while Jace just wanted to die out of embarrassment.

Jace was horrified, he had just told people from the Clave – including Imogen – to go study Kamasutra. What. The. Actual. Fuck?! Jace swore that he was going to murder his parabatai after the meeting and Izzy as well. She was just… laughing. And why did Maryse agree to let Alec back into the meetings now that he was still clearly under the potion’s influence?!

“Alec, stop,” huffed Jace.

“Shh, Jace… you’re boring,” said Alec and then shrugged. “Anyways, let’s start the meeting,” announced Alec and saw that others were waiting for him to stand up, since he was in charge there and he rolled his eyes, because he couldn’t stand up. Sitting down was painful, yes, but it was much more pleasant than to stand up. “Oh, do I have to stand up?” asked Alec and Imogen narrowed her eyes.

“Lightwood, as a person who’s in charge, you need to show some-”

“But my ass hurts,” whined Alec and rolled his eyes when he saw Imogen looked very, very disturbed. “What?! You try looking better after four rounds of very rough, but truly amazing and satisfying sex,” said Alec and then cleared his throat, knowing that he was probably taking things a bit too far. “Anyway,” he said as if nothing happened. “How are changes on the ban going? Has it been dropped?” asked Alec and Imogen shook her head.

“No, it was a one-time thing, warlocks won’t be allowed to visit Idris again and-”

“But how will I marry Magnus in Idris then?” whined Alec and folded his arms on top of his chest. “I demand a wedding in Idris, both of us dressed in gold… without any objections, Madame Inquisitor,” said Alec firmly.

“Alexander Lightwood, you know very well that a marriage between two men… let alone a Shadowhunter and a Downworlder aren’t allowed and won’t be allowed. Not on my watch,” she said. “And let’s drop this. We’re here to discuss something much more important and-”

“Well screw you,” said Alec. “And you too, dad,” said Alec to Robert, who was hiding in the back. “So mom won’t be able to marry Luke either?! That’s so freaking fucked up and unfair,” said Alec and then narrowed his eyes.  

“The law is hard… but it is the law,” said Imogen proudly and Alec arched an eyebrow.

“Let me tell you something else that was harder than your little law last night… Magnus,” said Alec and then cleared his throat, knowing he was going off track again. The effects of the potion were slowly getting milder, so Alec was able to control what he was saying a bit better. Almost.

“Well, whatever…” said Alec and shook his head. “I’ve heard that your time, grandma Herondale, is slowly coming to an end and someone new will have to take your position and I know of a perfect person to take your position,” said Alec, Robert thinking that Alec would name him, but no way in hell that Alec had that toad in his mind. “Maryse Lightwood,” said Alec, because his mother did express that wish, but never thought she’s be able to make it. “Unlike you, she would be perfect and when the time comes, I’ll make everything she gets the position.”

“Alec-” started Robert.

“You shush, toad,” said Alec.

“Alec, stop it!”

“Oh, I’m so fucking done with all of you,” said Alec and looked at Isabelle. “Except for you Izzy,” said Alec and then shook his head. “You can hold this meeting all on your own, I’m out,” said Alec and turned to Isabelle. “You with me?” he asked and Izzy didn’t need to be asked twice, nodding.

“Yeah, let’s get out of here,” said Isabelle and followed Alec out of the meeting room, because she was fed up with the people in there as well. Alec felt lighter once he was outside of the Instititue and Isabelle felt totally the same. “Up for a drink?” she asked and Alec nodded.

“Yes, let’s go for a cup of coffee,” he said.

“Great,” she replied. “While we’re at that, maybe you could give me a few more pointers about using runes in the bedroom?” she asked and Alec smiled proudly, nodding.

In the next hour, Alec gave Isabelle a crash course about all the things he knew and Isabelle was in awe, but excited, prepared to try the things out herself, determined to teach Simon a lesson or two as well. As Isabelle was taking the knowledge in, Alec felt proud; he was the master, passing out his life wisdoms to his (only) pupil, but was sure that Jace was going to come to his side as well, asking for help, because… he needed it from what he heard from Clary.

Alec was proud. He was the Wise Lightwood, Magnus laughing like crazy once he came back home and explained what happened to him that day. Magnus found it hilarious that Alec rather gave sex advices to Isabelle than to run an important meeting with the Clave. However, he understood why. Giving out sex advices was far more productive.


	18. The best power couple

“You’re home late today,” said Magnus as he walked up to the door as Alec stepped inside, surprised to see the hunter coming back to his loft so late. Much to his knowledge, the only thing that Alec had that day planned was a meeting and he didn’t call him about a new mission popping up. “Did something happen? Or was the meeting stretched out to this hour?” he then asked, but doubted, because the Clave officials didn’t like staying too late out of Idris.

“What meeting?” asked Alec as he was taking his jacket off and his eyes then widened when he remembered the meeting he was supposed to hold at the Institute. “Oh, I ditched the meeting five minutes in, I couldn’t stand being there,” said Alec and Magnus frowned. “Instead of wasting my time there, I and Izzy ditched the meeting and went to catch a drink,” said Alec and then grinned when he remembered how pissed Imogen looked. “Giving out advices about sex to Izzy is much more interesting and productive than sitting in that room with those old farts and-”

“Hold your horses,” said Magnus and held in his laughter, because he was slowly getting the idea what had happened back at the Institute. “You ditched the meeting you were supposed to run?” he asked and Alec nodded. “And instead went out with Isabelle?” went on by asking the warlock, chuckling when the hunter nodded for the second time and Magnus shook his head. “Oh, Alexander… you’re almost too much. What happened at the meeting that made you leave though?” asked Magnus and walked after Alec, who was carefully walking into the living room and Magnus’ grin grew when he saw Alec carefully sitting down. Perhaps he shouldn’t have laughed; it was his fault that Alec barely walked that day. Let alone sit.

“Oh, nothing special,” said Alec and winced when he sat down, holding his ass as it still hurt and Magnus apologetically bowed his head down, but the sly smirk remained on his lips. “All of them were staring very judgemental at me when I was just in the middle of explaining how you got me to stay in _that_ position for such a long time. They were probably jealous,” complained Alec and Magnus’ jaw dropped, eyes growing. “I mean the Clave should study the arts of Kamasutra, maybe then they wouldn’t look so miserable. I made sure to tell them that as well,” announced Alec and Magnus couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore.

“You told the officials from the Clave… including Imogen Herondale, to go study Kamasutra?” asked Magnus and wrapped his arms around his stomach as he started laughing out loud, tears going to his eyes because he was laughing way too much. God, that must had been quite the show and he was disappointed that he didn’t see it himself. “Well, you have a point, but still-”

“Then grandma Herondale wanted me to run the meeting standing up and I had it enough. Like, she knew my ass hurt from yesterday, but she wouldn’t listen at all. Can you believe how heartless that woman is?” complained Alec and Magnus’ jaw dropped for the second time and he just had to wonder how much of the last night Alec spilled in front of the Clave and the Inquisitor. “The toad wanted to get involved into my conversation with Imogen, but I didn’t let him,” said Alec and Magnus grinned, knowing that Alec was talking about Robert.

“What pushed you over the edge to leave?” asked Magnus and scooted closer to Alec.

“Imogen telling me that she wouldn’t drop the ban of the Downworlders coming to Idris,” said Alec and felt his anger growing again. “She said it was a one-time thing, but that it won’t happen again,” grumbled Alec and Magnus felt his chest tightening again, because he knew how much that meant to Alec. He didn’t care much if he couldn’t go to Idris, but it meant a lot to Alexander and he respected that. “I want to marry you there… you’ve seen how beautiful the place is,” said Alec and Magnus nodded, because when they visited Idris, Alec showed him the place he intended to marry him at. “I just had everything planned out… you and I dressed in gold… walking to the aisle… ugh. Imogen can go choke.”

Magnus chuckled and took Alec’s hand into his own and brought it up to his lips, pressing a few kisses over his knuckles. Hearing Alec talking about their wedding always warmed Magnus’ heart up. Magnus himself didn’t really give it much of a thought yet, because it felt still too early, but it was sweet to see Alec already dreaming about it. And even though neither of them popped up the question, Alec was convinced that the marriage was happening. Ever since he saw Magnus and took his hand the day they were summoning that memory demon, he knew he wanted to tap that… and marry it.

“You thought a lot about our wedding already, huh?” asked Magnus and Alec slowly nodded as if that was the most obvious thing ever. “Well, it doesn’t surprise me, I mean you’ve even picked out the names for our six future children,” teased Magnus and Alec grinned, placing his head on top of Magnus’ shoulders and let out a happy sigh.

“Of course, I knew I was going to marry you the first time I laid my eyes upon you,” said Alec bluntly and felt his cheeks burning up a bit, but he didn’t back down. He then cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. “What? You don’t wanna marry me?” he asked with a small voice and Magnus quickly shook his head.

“No, no, no… of course I want to,” said Magnus happily and then shrugged. “I just… wedding… never thought it would happen to me,” said the warlock and chewed on his lower lip. “To tell you the truth, I haven’t given much thought to it, because it always felt out of reach, but the more I think about calling you my husband… the more I like it,” said Magnus and Alec smiled, feeling happy when he saw that Magnus was on the same page as him.

“Well, it’s not like we can marry any time soon. The Clave is fucking stupid,” whined Alec and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “But I’ll make them change their mind. Besides, Imogen won’t be on the position forever and traditions will change. I know. If not, I’ll make them change myself,” said Alec and Magnus grinned, not doubting in that. Alec was a determined man, so if he said he’d do something, he was doing it.

“And I’ll help you with taking down those bigots,” said Magnus and Alec happily nodded.

“We’ll take them down. Just the two of us. We’re the best power couple out there, so they better fear us,” said Alec, who was now just rambling, but it amused Magnus. He wasn’t sure if the Truth Serum was at work or if it was just Alec being Alec. “We’ll be like boom and pow and the Clave will flee,” said Alec and Magnus concluded that the potion was at work again after all.

“Okay,” said Magnus. “I’ll use my boom and you’ll use your pow to take down the Clave.”

“No, I’m the boom, you’re the pow,” said Alec and Magnus just laughed, because they were talking nonsense at that point. “Well… I’m boom and pow with my fighting,” said Alec and narrowed his eyes. “You’re more like… _abracadabra,_ ” said Alec and moved his hands like Magnus would when conjuring up his magic and Magnus started laughing again.

“The potion is still going strong I see,” said Magnus and Alec shrugged.

“Is it? I don’t even notice it anymore.”

“Oh?” asked Magnus and cocked his head to the side.

“I think that the effects are wearing off,” said Alec.

“You think so?” asked Magnus and grinned. “After telling the entire Clave to go read Kamasutra and now _this_ you really think that the effects are wearing off?” asked Magnus and laughed again.

“Yes,” said Alec and pouted. “It’s different. I mean, sure I still can’t tell a lie, but I can control it better. Before I couldn’t control what was coming out of my mouth. I can control it now, I just choose not to,” said Alec and chuckled. “Telling what’s on my mind is… liberating. Even if it’s me telling the Clave to go study the art of Kamasutra.”

“Oh, okay,” said Magnus and grinned. “I like it… this side of you. It’s adorable and so much fun. Don’t change it,” said the warlock in amusement and Alec nodded.

“Yeah, I’m not going back to holding my true feelings inside,” said Alec and chuckled. “Drinking that potion is the best thing that had happened to me,” said Alec and then narrowed his eyes. “Scratch that… it’s the fourth best thing. First one was meeting you, second will be marrying you, third one will be adopting children with you and fourth is this potion,” said Alec and Magnus grinned, kissed Alec gently and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“You’re adorable,” said Magnus and Alec smiled happily, whining out in pain as he moved closer to Magnus. The warlock looked down with a grin and shook his head. “How’s your ass doing?” asked Magnus and Alec groaned.

“Hurts,” said Alec. “So does my back and hips. I’m never using both of the runes again,” said Alec.

“Aw, I’m sorry. I was too rough,” said Magnus and kissed Alec’s neck. “Want me to kiss it better?” he then asked and waggled his eyebrows.

“We both know when that will lead,” said Alec and grinned, but then shook his head. “I need to recover,” he said and Magnus pouted, but smiled in the end as Alec pressed a kiss on top of those pouty lips.

Alec yawned and placed his head down again, Magnus smiling as he looked down. “Tired?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, I guess being pretty and so cute must be tiring,” joked Magnus, wanting to make Alec blush, but he didn’t succeed. The Shadowhunter knew what the older one was doing and was prepared to strike back immediately.

“Aw, you poor thing. You must be exhausted then,” teased Alec then and Magnus’ eyes widened, too chocked up to say anything back and he felt his face flushing by Alec’s sudden attack and Alec smiled proudly. “Oh, someone’s blushing.”

“I’m not.”

“Of course you are,” said Alec. “But let me tell you, you’re so pretty when you blush. It happens rarely, but when it happens… my God,” said Alec on purpose. “It’s like a work of art, you blush so prettily.”

“Alexander, shut-shut up,” stammered Magnus and Alec lifted himself up.

“Make me,” said Alec and his eyes widened when Magnus pushed him against the couch and climbed on top of him. “Ouch, Magnus… it hurts,” said Alec, but then started laughing when Magnus kissed him. Their fun, however, was soon interrupted when Chairman Meow hopped on top of the couch and stepped on top of Alec’s chest, meowing annoyed and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“Chairman,” whined Magnus and the cat meowed again, demanding attention. Now.

“… you fucking cock block,” said Alec under his breath, but smiled when the cat looked at him.

“Yes, yes, I’m sorry neglecting you,” said Magnus, cooing as he took Chairman into his hands and climbed off of Alec, Chairman nestling into Magnus’ lap happily, Alec smiling for a change as he watched the two.

“You two are adorable,” slipped out of Alec’s mouth and he then scooted closer again. He placed a hand on top of Chairman’s head, who allowed Alec to pet him and he happily meowed when he had full attention of Magnus and Alec.

The cat liked a moment like this the best. The attention was on him, Alec and Magnus not minding it too much at the time, Magnus grinning when he watched Alec and Chairman getting along for a change.

“My beautiful boys,” he said quietly and earned a kiss on the cheek from Alec and a lick on his finger from Chairman. “Yes, yes… I love you both the same,” he said and grinned.


	19. A dinner party with Magnus' friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Icylightning, who wanted to see Alec spilling out secrets about Magnus in front of his friends :) I hope it's good and you like it ;)  
> Next chapter will involve some Alec - Madzie bonding, so stay tuned in for that :).

“Ragnor, Catarina, how lovely you were able to join us for dinner,” said Alec happily, rubbing his palms together as he greeted Magnus’ friends, who came over to Magnus’ loft, to have a little dinner party with Alec and Magnus. Alec was somehow disappointed that Catarina didn’t bring Madzie with her, but then again, he understood. He doubted that the girl would be interested into a ‘grown-up’ kind of party, Alec didn’t quite like them as well and he was an adult! Besides, he and Magnus were going to be babysitting little Madzie tomorrow, so it was a win-win situation, Alec looking forward to watch the girl with Magnus.

Ragnor and Catarina looked at each other, kind of caught off guard to have Alec’s boyfriend be the one greeting them, but they recovered quite quickly and Catarina stepped closer to him, giving him a hand as a greeting, but she let out a loud yelp when Alec went in for a hug instead of a handshake. She smiled and returned the hug, Ragnor doing the same, wrinkling his nose as Alec’s hug was far too tight and friendly for his liking, straightening up his clothes as Alec managed to wrinkle them.

“Someone’s in a good mood,” said Catarina with a smile and Alec nodded. It was true, he was in a marvellous mood to be spending some time with intelligent people for a change. Alec liked hanging out with Magnus’ friends. Warlocks were just so much fun; they were all so mysterious and interesting, their long lives giving them a lot of stories to tell and Alec was looking forward to hearing more things. Maybe they could share again some embarrassing stories of Magnus. Those never got old.

“Of course, I was looking forward to spend some time with you two,” said Alec happily and took Ragnor’s and Catarina’s jacket to hang them up. While Catarina handed hers freely, Ragnor kept eyeing the hunter, carefully watching him how he handled his clothes. “Magnus’ in the kitchen, preparing the dinner. I tried to help as much as I could, but we quite soon came to a mutual agreement that it would be for the best that I stay out of the kitchen after I almost managed to burn it down. Good thing Magnus has magic,” said Alec, laughing.

“He’s talking way too much,” said Ragnor and narrowed his eyes. “Are you drunk?”

“Drunk? On what? Love?” asked Alec and grinned. “If that’s your question, then yes,” said Alec happily and sighed as he looked inside of the kitchen and signed Catarina and Ragnor to follow him and the two of them took a quick glance into the kitchen, where Magnus was cooking. “Look at the love of my life, he’s gorgeous,” said Alec and Catarina laughed next to him, because she knew what was going on with the Shadowhunter.

“He drank Magnus’ entire stash of Truth Serum,” whispered Catarina and watched Alec going to Magnus, who looked up from the stove and waved to his friends. Ragnor’s eyes lit up when he found that out and he started laughing silently. Catarina, on the other hand, just watched Alec and Magnus, her cheeks hurting from smiling too wide, but she couldn’t help. The two were absolutely adorable and clearly so much in love.

“Oh, the evening’s going to be far more interesting than I first imagined,” said Ragnor with amusement, looking forward to this as he went into the dining room when Magnus came out of the kitchen and told them to follow him into the dining room.

After the food was served and all of them were sitting at the table was when the real fun began. Magnus was happily chatting with his friends, Alec chiming in here and there, Ragnor looking for a perfect opportunity to start asking some questions about Magnus, knowing that Alec was bound to spill out all of the secrets about his friend and he wanted some new material he could use to tease Magnus for the following century.

“So, I’ve heard you took Magnus to Idris the other day,” said Catarina and Alec proudly nodded and smiling, Ragnor’s jaw dropping, because he knew that Downworlders weren’t allowed visits in Idris. How the hell did he manage to do that?! Magnus proudly smiled when he saw Ragnor’s surprised expression and he placed his hand on top of Alec’s, linking their hands together and he waggled his eyebrows.

“Yes, he managed to do the impossible,” said Magnus happily. “My boyfriend is awesome, isn’t he, Ragnor?” asked Magnus and Ragnor narrowed his eyes, but then slowly nodded, because it was kind of amazing that Alec managed to convince the Inquisitor to drop the ban.

“Ugh, if I was truly amazing, grandma Herondale would drop the ban permanently,” said Alec and rolled his eyes. “I guess she just allowed it to be a one-time thing, because she wanted to go away that time I called her in for a meeting,” said Alec and Catarina’s eyes widened when she heard how Alec spoke about the Inquisitor. She didn’t hold any special respect for the woman, but she thought Alec did. Oh, boy, was she in for a surprise. “But my blackmail wasn’t good enough for her to-”

“You blackmailed the Inquisitor?” asked Ragnor and looked at the hunter impressed. “Woah, didn’t know you had it in you. I mean for a Lightwood, you’re rather…”

“Awesome?” asked Alec and waggled his eyebrows. “I know, right?”

Catarina grinned and then looked at Magnus. “So, how’s Idris?”

“Oh, it’s beautiful, Cat. Alexander took me to this little chapel and the scenery around it is just stunning,” said Magnus, smile widening when he remembered the place. It truly was breath-taking. “That’s the place we’re getting married at, right?” asked Magnus playfully and looked at Alec, who quickly nodded and Catarina grinned when he noticed the dazed expression on Alec’s face.

“And then we’re adopting six children!” announced Alec happily.

“Six?!” asked Ragnor and started laughing when he saw his friend slowly sinking down in his chair.

“I already picked out all of the names for them too,” said Alec and Magnus felt his cheeks burning up when Alec mentioned that, Catarina’s eyes widening while Ragnor started chuckling. But, Alec wasn’t done yet. “I like the names Blaine, Chloe, Alan-”

“Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec stopped talking, looking over to Magnus.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“I just don’t think Ragnor and Catarina would be interested into hearing all of the names you’ve narrowed down to,” said Magnus softly and Alec narrowed his eyes. Well, that reason was dumb. Of course they were interested! But when he noticed Magnus’ blush, he quite quickly realised that Magnus was probably just feeling a bit shy.

“Oh, we’re definitely interested in hearing more,” said Ragnor and Catarina nodded.

“See?” asked Alec and smiled widely. “I think he’s just shy. He gets like this a lot lately,” said Alec and narrowed his eyes. “Though I like it a lot. I mean, have you seen him blush? He’s freaking adorable, it’s a work of art,” said Alec and couldn’t tear his eyes away from Magnus, Ragnor silently laughing, Catarina nudging him to stop, but her smile widened as well when he saw the expression on Magnus’ face.

It was rare for him to be put on display like that and literally smothered with such lovely compliments. Usually, he would just smile and nod, because he agreed with everything that Alec said. However, with Alec complimenting him so bluntly in front of Catarina and Ragnor made Magnus feel all sorts of things and he couldn’t control his racing heart and sweaty palms. “Angel, let’s talk about something else. I mean-”

“I think it’s adorable you two already picked out the place where you’re getting married at and the names of your children. You’re going to be an amazing father, Magnus,” said Catarina and Magnus slowly nodded, but the blush wasn’t going anywhere, staying there on his cheeks for the rest of the evening.

“Yes, yes… you’re going to be an amazing daddy,” said Ragnor on purpose and Magnus started choking on his drink as he was about to gulp down the entire glass of wine. His eyes found Alec’s begging him not to make a comment about that, but, who was he kidding?! Alec’s mouth was already opened and spilling out more stories.

“Oh, he’s already an amazing daddy,” said Alec and looked at the other two, Catarina now silently laughing as well, Ragnor full on board. This was going much better than he anticipated! “This daddy always takes good care and satisfies his good boy,” announced Alec and waggled his eyebrows, Magnus begging Alec to stop. “What did I say wrong now?” complained Alec. “It’s not a lie!”

“That’s not the point. Just-”

“Oh, Alec, do tell us more things about Magnus,” said Ragnor. “Some more secrets, I need all of the gritty detail you can give me,” said Ragnor with a devious smile. “The darker, the better,” he then added and Catarina gave him a look, but didn’t say anything.

“What secrets?! I have none,” said Magnus and folded his arms on top of his chest.

“Do your friends know you’re actually very afraid of watching horror movies?” asked Alec out loud, Ragnor and Catarina shaking their heads in unison. Magnus nervously chewed on his lower lip, his tough appearance slowly disappearing. He knew that Ragnor was going to use that later on for teasing, he was _that_ kind of a friend. “It’s adorable when you think about it. When there’s a jump scare, he would always clutch on my hand or arm and hide his face into my shoulder. I’m not a fan of horrors myself, but it’s a win or me to watch them with Magnus.”

“Oh my God,” said Ragnor and laughed out loud.

“Ragnor, don’t be an idiot, you’re afraid of horrors as well,” said Catarina.

“Yes, but at least I don’t pretend I’m not afraid,” said Ragnor and started laughing again, Magnus sinking in his chair again and he looked at his boyfriend, who was wearing a happy smile on his face.

“Magnus’ favourite movie is Frozen,” said Alec, making Ragnor’s laughter grow a pitch higher.

“No it’s not,” said Magnus.

“Yes, it is. You’ve said it so yourself!” said Alec and looked at Magnus, cocking his head to the side. “You’ve made me watch it with you more than ten times already and I hear you singing the _Let it go_ song in the shower almost every day!” said Alec and Magnus just wanted to disappear by that point. Alec, on the other hand, didn’t get it why Magnus was ashamed of it. It was a good movie.

“It’s a good movie and…” started Catarina, but was interrupted by Ragnor.

“It’s a freaking Disney cartoon, I can’t…” said Ragnor, arms wrapped around his stomach as his entire body was shaking from laughter. “And then signing the song in the shower… oh God…” he managed to say in between his laughing fit.

“I love it when Magnus sings to me though,” said Alec and smiled. “He knows probably all of the songs from Disney movies by heart, which is adorable,” he said and kept on going. “I find it awesome that you’re such a badass warlock, but then you also like Disney movies and songs, it’s cute,” said Alec and Magnus was already in the process of writing his will.

“Alexander, I love you, but if you don’t stop talking, I’ll-”

“Spank me?” asked Alec happily. “Oh then I’m not stopping at all,” said Alec, enjoying himself far too much. “You know, he might be centuries old, but sometimes I wonder if he isn’t just a big baby. Let’s take his taste buds for example…” said Alec, rambling again. “He cannot stand bitter things. I mean, sure, he gulps down alcohol like a champ, but coffee… if there isn’t a huge amount sugar inside, he won’t drink it,” said Alec and started laughing.

“Oh, yes, I know this!” said Ragnor and leaned closer to Alec.

After sharing a few more embarrassing stories about Magnus, the warlock had it enough. “Alec… stop it,” he whispered.

“Why? You said you were going to spank me if I don’t stop, right? So that’s why…”

“I _won’t_ spank you if you don’t stop,” warned him Magnus, cheeks heating up again when he heard Ragnor snickering next to them.

“What?!” shrieked Alec and quickly bowed his head down. “Okay, I’ll stop, I’ll be good, daddy.”

“Oh, so this daddy thing is actually a thing?” asked Ragnor and Catarina was just sitting back and enjoying the show.

“Yes,” said Alec.

“Don’t make a comment about it,” said Magnus when he saw that Ragnor was about to say something.

“I didn’t mean anything back about sharing stories about you,” whined Alec. “I just wanted to show them how much you share with me and I love every single thing of it. I love the fact that you hate horror movies and that you like Disney, or the fact you’re such a sweet tooth and the fact you want to do it more than two times a day,” said Alec and Magnus glanced at him and sighed. “Don’t be angry at me. Please, pretty please? I looove you.”

“Ugh, Alexander, you’re impossible.”

“Magnus… Maaaags, Maggy?” tried Alec. “Baby, honey, sweetie…”

“Alexander, stop.”

“Not until you say you aren’t angry with me anymore.”

“Fine,” whined Magnus. “I’m not. Happy?”

“I don’t know if I quite believe you, you know. Try harder,” said Alec.

“I’m not angry, really. I could never be angry at you,” said Magnus with a sigh and leaned closer to kiss his boyfriend, Alec happily kissing him back, this time believing his boyfriend.

As the two of them were bickering back and forth like that, Ragnor and Catarina kept eyeing them and each other, both of them grinning like crazy. It was so obvious how much the two of them loved each other and they were happy for their friend that he found someone like Alec Lightwood to stand by him.


	20. Alec, the babysitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for go-n-ef, from Tumblr, who wanted to see some interaction of Alec and Madzie :).
> 
> I hope you like it ;)

Alec was in the living room, watching little Madzie entertain herself with conjuring up little magical animal illusions that flew across the sky and Alec just kept sitting in the couch and watch the little girl play. No matter how you looked at it, it was adorable. Madzie made a little frog jump across the sky, landing on Alec’s head and the Shadowhunter started laughing when he was about to grab at the magical animal, but it disappeared and tickled against his skin, grinning and he giggled when he saw little Madzie looking over at him with a huge smile on her face. 

“Did you like Mister Froggy?” asked Madzie and Alec’s heart melted at her pure question. He quickly nodded. Of course he loved Mister Froggy, it was the most adorable animal he had seen so far. Alec signed Madzie to come over, so the girl skipped over to the young man and then looked up at him.

“Can you make more animals?” asked Alec and his eyes lit up when Madzie nodded, telling him that she was able to conjure up every animal in the animal kingdom. That was fantastic news for Alec, who loved animals, but due to his training at the Institute didn’t get many chances to go around the world and see all of the exotic animals. He couldn’t even go to the zoo and with the Truth Serum working, he had no difficulties with expressing his wish, which would sound kind of childish, but he didn’t care. “Oh, how about a giraffe?” asked Alec and Madzie giggled, but made a tiny version of the animal appear and Alec was half tempted to squeal like a child when the tiny animal started prancing around on top of his palm. “It’s so cute,” said Alec.

“You like animals?” asked Madzie and Alec eagerly nodded, the girl giggling when she watched how into the whole thing Alec actually was and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the animal that was now laying down and Alec was tempted to touch it, but the animal disappeared into thin air and Alec pouted.

“How about an elephant?” tried Alec again and Madzie made a little, tinier elefant appear in Alec’s palm and Alec’s heart melted. “Oh, make it go toot,” said Alec and Madzie cocked her head to the side. She knew what Alec meant, but it seemed very unlike Alec to be asking for such requests. However, she didn’t question it and made the animal make a little sound, waving with his trunk to Alec and the Shadowhunter was in complete heaven. “Did you see that?! It waved to me!!” exclaimed Alec and turned around when Magnus came from the kitchen, carrying the snacks, snickering when he saw Alec mesmerised by the tiny creature. “Look, Magnus, it waved at me,” he said again and Magnus chuckled.

Alexander was adorable and so was Madzie next to him giggling like crazy now. “Alexander, darling, you do realise Madzie’s the child here. We’re babysitting her tonight. But for what I can see now, she’s the one babysitting you,” teased Magnus and Alec glared at him, but said nothing and Magnus sat down next to him, putting the snacks onto the coffee table. “Here you go, sweet pea, dive in if you feel hungry,” he said and Madzie looked at the warlock.

“Thank you,” said Madzie politely and Alec pouted when the elephant disappeared from his palm. 

“Oh, the elephant went away,” commented Alec and bowed his head down, Madzie too busy with eating the snacks to notice the Shadowhunter’s disappointment, but Magnus sure did and he couldn’t stop laughing. Alec looked at him, still feeling sorry for myself and he shook his head. “It isn’t funny, Magnus, the elephant liked me. He tooted and waved at me,” he said and was still mourning the loss of his new friend. “Poor, poor Xander… now’s he’s gone. Poof, into the thin air,” complained Alec and Magnus’ laughter grew louder.

“Xander?”

“Yes, the elephant's name. It was Xander!” stated Alec as it was the most obvious thing ever and Magnus grinned.

“Oh, you’ve already named it,” said Magnus and placed his hand on top of Alec’s head. “There, there. I’m sorry for your loss, darling,” said the warlock and couldn’t stop grinning, because Alec had just gotten even more precious, if that was even possible. Alec was still looking down, so Magnus decided to cheer him up by making a tiny elephant appear on Alec’s leg with his magic and Alec’s smile grew when he saw it.

“He came back!” said Alec happily and Magnus shook his head. Since when Alec was so… childish? Usually, he was quite the opposite, but by Madzie around, he was usually like this. Well, around children in general. He was great with them and Magnus’ cheeks were hurting from smiling too much. “Thank you,” said Alec and observed how Magnus made the elephant walk up and down his leg, then he made it lay down and Alec’s face was literally glowing. “Xander’s so cute.”

“Not as cute as you, angel,” said Magnus playfully and Alec nodded at that, because he had to agree it. He was the cutest person in the room. Well, not quite, he soon realised. Madzie was still there and she was the cutest person ever. Alec had to hand her thrown to her at the moment.

“Alec, Alec,” said Madzie as she was done with the snacks, tugging onto the sleeve of Alec’s shirt and the hunter turned to him, giving her all of his attention,forgetting all about Xander, who was now gone again. “Can you teach me some Shadowhunter moves?” asked the girl when she remembered that Alec promised her to teach her something in the future. Alec’s face brightened and he quickly nodded. Of course!

“I sure can,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows. “Oh, you’re going to be the most bada-”

“Language, Alexander!” warned him Magnus and Alec quickly closed his mouth.

“The best,” quickly corrected himself Alec. “Warlock ever. With Catarina and Magnus teaching you magic and with me teaching you sparring moves, you’ll take down all the haters,” said Alec proudly and got onto his legs, stretching out his long limbs. “First thing’s first, we must stretch out before we start with training,” said Alec and started stretching his hands again, Madzie nodding, mimicking the older one.

Magnus, on the other hand, just sat there and watched the other two. Alec was already all out, Madzie trying her best to follow Alec’s instructions and Magnus was just… in heaven, to be honest. Madzie’s giggling and the sound of Alec’s laughter were surely the closest to heaven he could get at that point. 

Alec then started warming up with some jumping jacks, Madzie just jumping up and down and the hunter’s face brightened up when he saw the little warlock. “Like this?” asked Madzie, out of breath, but didn’t give up and she kept skipping around Magnus’ living room, Alec nodding and he showed her thumbs up.

“Good job,” said Alec and nodded, looking at Magnus, who gave him a little wink and Alec then turned back to the girl, who was waiting for next instructions. After a few more warming up exercises, Alec decided that it was finally time to teach the girl some moves. “Now, the most important thing is… defence,” he said, Madzie nodding.

Alec stepped apart with his legs, hunched down and placed his arms in front of him, showing Madzie what the defence position looked like. Madzie nodded and did the same, Alec blinking a few times and he started just smiling. Madzie didn’t get it why was the man laughing. “Am I doing it wrong?”

“No,” said Alec and ruffled the girl’s hair. “You’re just… the most adorable soldier I’ve seen so far,” said Alec and Madzie giggled as he suddenly lifted her up in the air and then spun them around a few times. She let out a high pitch scream when Alec started tickling her and Magnus laughed when Alec placed the girl down onto the floor and she ran to Magnus.

“Save me,” she said as she giggled and hid behind the couch as Alec started coming closer to her. Magnus took the girl into his lap, protecting her from Alec’s tickle monster attack, but the Shadowhunter didn’t back away quite yet and he scoffed in a villain kind of way.

“Tch, you two won’t be able to escape me,” said Alec proudly and grinned. “Do you know who you’re dealing with?! I am Alec Lightwood. A Lightwood, so you two should be running for you lives right now,” said Alec playfully and Madzie’s eyes widened, giggling filling the living room yet again. 

“What is wrong with Alec, Magnus?” asked Madzie, because even though she was used to the playful side of Alec, this was taking things onto an entire different level. But that didn't mean that she didn't enjoy this side of Alec.

“Oh Alexander drank some Truth Serum because he mistook it for grape juice,” said Magnus and Madzie started laughing again. In her opinion that was the funniest thing she ever heard.

“Alec isn't very smart,” said Madzie and pointed to the Shadowhunter, who placed a hand over his heart, offended. Well, maybe he was a bit overreacting.

“You know who wasn't very smart? Magnus! Who leaves a potion outside like that?” 

“Who drinks something without asking?”

“I was thirsty,” complained Alec and folded his arms on top of his chest, Madzie giggling as he watched the two of them bicker like that.

“You two are funny,” said Madzie and grinned. 

“Who's funnier though?” asked Alec, his competitive side coming on surface yet again. “It's me, right?”

“Alexander....”

“It's me,” announced little Madzie and Alec smiled and picked her up again.

“Yes you sure are,” said Alec and sat down next to Magnus, the girl sitting onto the couch and she looked at Magnus.

“Can we watch a movie?” she asked.

“Of course,” said Magnus. “How does Frozen sound like?” asked the warlock and Madzie quickly agreed while Alec started snickering.

“Let it gooo…. Let it goooo,” started singing Alec, entertaining himself. “Do you wanna build a snow maan?”

“Shut up,” said Magnus, feeling his cheeks heat up. He couldn't help himself that he liked that movie!

“Oh okay,” said Alec but when the songs came in the movie, he took a few videos of Magnus singing with Madzie, sending them to Catarina and Ragnor, laughing to himself. Oh. He was surely get in a lot of trouble and someone would have to be punished.

Alec didn't pay attention to the movie as he rather chatted with Ragnor, amusing the older warlock with more anecdotes about Magnus.


	21. A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the wonderful slyfighter2011 :). Ragnor making fun of Magnus, Alec coming back home and realising he's gotten himself into quite a lot of trouble by sharing those videos with Ragnor. Alec needs to try harder to gain Magnus' forgiveness this time :P. I hope you like it.  
> Next chapter the smut will happen again, yes ~.

Magnus was horrified when Ragnor started poking fun at him. His friend came over unannounced that day and Magnus didn’t really mind spending some time with his friend, but he soon regretted allowing Ragnor inside of his loft, because fun poking at him soon began and Magnus was slowly getting more and more annoyed. Most things were about the dinner party, making fun of him for liking Disney movies and singing the songs from them under the shower and Magnus huffed under his breath; he reminded himself that he needed to punish Alec and his eyes glowed with excitement, because he already knew of a perfect way to punish his boyfriend. 

Tying Alec up against the bed and then giving him a few hard spanks, then make him beg for  _ it _ sounded like the perfect way to punish Alec. Of course he wasn’t thinking of anything that harsh, but it was going to be quite entertaining and amazing for both of them. Especially for Alec. However, when Ragnor showed him the videos that Alec sent the day before with him and Madzie singing the Disney songs was when the limit was crossed and Magnus was quite upset for real, not thinking it was funny anymore. Alec didn’t even ask for his consent to take videos of him! Not to mention that he showed them to Catarina and Ragnor. 

Magnus felt shivers running up his spine; what if he showed them to others as well? He could somehow live down Ragnor and Catarina seeing them, but if his idiotic boyfriend decided to show them to his friends (Jace in particularly), Magnus was going to lose it and punish Alec in another way. Cutting back on sex. Not sex for the entire week, that’ll teach the brat a lesson or two.

“Oh, why do you look such in a bad mood?” teased Ragnor, who was having the time of his life. “I think it’s so adorable, you singing the Frozen songs. You know all of them by heart too! Now, that’s quite some achievement,” said Ragnor and burst into loud laughter when he saw the expression on Magnus’ face. Oh, his friend wasn’t amused at all. 

“Stop,” groaned Magnus and started sulking. “Why is it so funny if I like the movie? Besides, I was singing with Madzie. I did it for her,” said Magnus, which was a lie, but he just wanted to get Ragnor off of his back. “She’s just a little girl and I wanted to-”

“Not according to Alec. He said that you sing songs along every time you watch the movie,” said Ragnor and scrolled through his texts, searching for the right one and his eyes lit up when he found it, turning his phone around, to show Magnus his proof. “See? He told me so himself,” said Ragnor and Magnus’ eyes widened when he saw just how many texts his boyfriend and friend had exchanged last night.

“Wait, what?” snapped Magnus and grabbed the phone from Ragnor’s hands, wanting to see what else Alec decided to tell him. “What else did he tell you?” he asked, quite quickly getting his answer and he felt his cheeks heating up when he saw that not only Alec shared quite a few embarrassing stories from Magnus’ life, but he attached a few embarrassing photos of Magnus to the texts. 

So far, Alec had shared a story of how Magnus cried every time they would watch The Notebook and Marley and me, which at the time Magnus didn’t think much of it, but now realised how embarrassing it was. He felt his cheeks growing redder by each passing minute and his eyes widened when Alec decided to share quite a few… graphic details of their sex life with Ragnor and Magnus groaned. It was fun when Alec was telling that to his friends, but not to Magnus’. Now, he was completely horrified. 

It didn’t get any better when he found the photos that Alec shared with Ragnor, most of them taken without his knowledge and he just wanted to disappear at that moment. He eyed at Ragnor, who was just laughing when he saw the dread in his friend’s eyes getting bigger and bigger. “Ugh, just kill me,” said Magnus and groaned, threw the phone onto the couch and he closed his eyes. “I’m going to kill Alec myself,” he said and narrowed his eyes. Oh, not only that he was going to forbid sex for a week. He was going to cut it off for an entire month!

“No, I need him around for more information,” teased Ragnor and Magnus glared at him. “Come on, don’t be like that, daddy,” said Ragnor and stopped laughing when he saw magic flying from Ragnor’s fingers. 

“One more word and I’ll blast you to into another dimension,” warned him Magnus, but Ragnor recovered quite soon.

“Oh, let it go, Magnus,” he said and his eyes lit up again. “Let it go, let it go,” sang Ragnor and Magnus rolled his eyes. “The words never bothered you anyway,” he then added to the finish and Magnus hid his face into his palms. 

“I’m never watching movies with Alexander again,” said Magnus and Ragnor laughed again.

As Ragnor continued to make fun of his friend, Alec made his way back home and poor, innocent and oblivious Alec wasn’t aware of the war zone he had just walked in. He shared all of that information with Ragnor and he expected the warlock to tease his friend, but not to this extent. He peeked inside of the living room and saw that his boyfriend was in a very, very bad mood, but Ragnor was a completely different story.

“Ragnor, stop!!”

“But you’re so cute in this picture. Look,” said Ragnor as he was showing a picture of Magnus wearing a cat costume. Back in the day, he and Alec went to a costume party, but luckily Ragnor wasn’t there, because even though Magnus knew he looked good and adorable as a cat, he knew that Ragnor would never let him live down and he rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, Alec also said that-”

“Don’t mention that name!”

Alec’s heart fell when he heard that and he quickly went inside of the living room and flinched when Magnus looked at him angrily. Alec gulped and felt the temperature in the room dropping. Crap, he knew that he fucked up and he bit into his lower lip, but didn’t leave. “He-hey, Magnus… you look kind of… upset?” asked Alec.

“You think?” snapped Magnus and Alec made a step back. “Oh, you are in a big trouble. Run away, but you can’t hide,” said the warlock and Ragnor decided that that was his cue to leave. He created a portal and quickly portalled himself out after saying a fast goodbye to Alec and wishing him luck. 

“Why?”

“Why?” scoffed Magnus. “Who took videos of me yesterday behind my back and sent them to Ragnor?” asked the warlock and stepped closer to his boyfriend. “And who told him more embarrassing stories about me? Not to mention that you shared more idiotic pictures of me,” said Magnus and Alec bowed his head down, feeling a stab of guilt at his heart. 

“I’m sorry.”

“What were you thinking?!”

“That you wouldn’t be this upset,” said Alec and chewed on his lower lip. “A-and that if I misbehaved a little bit, you would punish me?” he went on by saying, not holding the truth inside. “You know, like spank me and stuff,” said Alec and pressed his lips together.

“Well, you’re right there. I am going to punish you. No sex for a month,” said Magnus and walked past Alec, going to the kitchen and Alec’s eyes widened.

“What?!” shrieked Alec, horrified. Magnus was kidding, right? Come on, he had to be joking! There was no way he would withhold sex for the entire month! He wasn’t a monster. The more Alec thought about it, the worse he felt. “You can’t be serious, Magnus! Come on, a month without sex?! You aren’t a monster… you wouldn’t do this to me.”

“Watch me.”

“But daddy, I need you,” tried Alec.

“I don’t care,” said Magnus.

“Come on, don’t be like this. I’m sorry, okay?” asked Alec and sighed. “Please don’t be angry? I didn’t mean for any of this. I just… wanted to show Ragnor how cute you can be. And yes, maybe get into a bit of trouble, but I just didn’t want to hurt you,” said Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes. “You can’t stay mad at me, I’m too adorable. Right?”

“It won’t help this time,” said Magnus and folded his arms on top of his chest, but his anger was already melting away and he cursed. No, he couldn’t stay mad at Alec. He knew he didn’t mean anything bad by sharing the videos and stories. He cursed the Truth Serum, which made Alec somehow even more adorable and he groaned when Alec wrapped his arms around him as he stepped behind him. Great, a back hug. Magnus was a sucker for those and Alec knew it.

“Magnus… I’m so so so sorry, the sorriest,” said Alec cutely, way too cute for Magnus’ liking and the hunter smiled, because he could feel Magnus relaxing in his arms. It was working. “Baby, you know I love you the most… my wonderful boyfriend,” said Alec and with that melted the remaining bit of Magnus’ anger.

“Nope, not working,” said Magnus and a little smile tugged onto his lips when Alec kissed his neck. “No, not working as well. You need to try harder,” said the warlock, now only messing around with Alec.

“But-”

“You’re not getting away with it so soon this time.”

“I...” started Alec and bit into his lower lip, trying to think of another way to make it up to Magnus. He’d have to play on his adorable side ever more than usual, he decided. “I _ can show you the world, shining, shimmering splendid, _ ” hummed Alec against Magnus’ ear and the older one froze, jaw dropping. Was Alec signing Aladdin now? Wow, someone really felt guilty! Magnus pressed his lips together, but his heart was already melted mush at his point. Much to his luck, Alec wasn’t done yet. “ _ Tell me, my stunning prince, now when did you last let your heart decide _ !”

Oh, Magnus was beyond deceased at this point. Wow, the Truth Serum made Alec sing?! Or was it just him coming out of his shell ot the point he cared no more about what people thought of him? Either way, Magnus loved it. Alec made a short pause and he chewed on his lower lip. Even singing Disney songs didn’t help?

“I’m a bit less angry… carry on,” said Magnus, curious to see if Alec would fall for it and he did.

“ _ I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride, _ ” sang Alec and Magnus closed his eyes. Yep, this was how heaven felt like. Alec serenading him with Disney songs. 

My God. He already took him to a wonder place, showed him what magic felt like. Everything that Alec did felt like magic, to be honest. And someone was going to get a magic ride that day after all. He smiled when he felt Alec turning him around in his arms and he looked up at his boyfriend, who was smiling as well. “You’re adorable, ugh,” said Magnus and Alec smiled proudly.

“ _ A whole new world, a  new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us- _ ” sang Alec quietly, going to the chorus and that was when Magnus lost it. Besides Let it go, that was his second favourite song and Alec knew it. The chorus always got Magnus and he cut off Alec by pulling him down and crashing their lips together. 

“Alexander, stop singing if you don’t want me to jump you right here,” said Magnus and laughed breathlessly.

“Oh then I’m not stopping,” said Alec and grinned, wanting to sing more, but Magnus interrupted him by kissing him again and Alec’s eyes widened when Magnus started dragging him towards the bedroom. “Magnus?” asked the younger one and laughed when Magnus pushed him down against the bed. “What about the sex ban?”

“Oh, screw that, I want you. Now,” growled Magnus and grinned. “Besides, I still need to punish you for being a naughty boy,” he said and waggled his eyebrows, Alec grinning too and he pulled Magnus back down and kissed him again. 


	22. Punish me, daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So another smut chapter xD. It was a popular demand, so here it is :) I hope it's okay this time too.  
> And I added an anon's request from Tumblr into this too. Magnus using his magic on Alec when they make love ;). I hope it's okay :)

Alec was laying on the bed, blindfolded and his hands were tied up behind his back as he was laying on his stomach, heart beating with speed of light and he was already painfully hard, the restrains around his wrists and the blindfold arousing him, hearing Magnus’ deep chuckle from somewhere next to him making him even harder and he slammed he knee into the mattress, wiggling his hips impatiently, his erection rubbing against the sheets and he let out a small whimper. Magnus still didn’t touch him properly yet, his neglected cock leaking and feeling almost painful as he wet his lips and he bit into his lower lip. Well, this was punishment. He was a very bad boy and now his daddy was going to punish him. As that thought settled in, Alec let out a low moan and bit into his lower lip, heart beating faster when he felt the mattress giving in under a weight of another body and he perked up. Magnus was coming closer finally.

Magnus had a little devious, satisfied smirk on his face as he was looking at his beautiful boy spread open on display on his bed. He was looking so good, only for him and he cupped his own dick through his pants as he watched Alec, who was completely naked, blindfolded and tied up. He was tempted to gag him as well, but he’d need those pouty lips of his for something else later on. When he was going to fuck his mouth, thought Magnus and he felt his cock stirring up again in anticipation. Yes, but first he’d need to make Alec _beg_ for it.

“Magnus,” panted Alec, who was now growing impatient. “Can you please hurry up?” asked Alec, asking nicely for it, but he smiled into the pillow, because he knew that that wasn’t enough for Magnus to continue and he was quite okay with that. He didn’t mind begging for it. “Just… just come closer,” he tried again and wanted to move his hands, cursing in the process as the restrains were digging into his skin, but it was good kind of pain and he licked his lower lip, which was dry and begging to be kissed.

“No worries, my angel, I’m here, very close to you… yet so far,” teased Magnus and bit into his lower lip. “Be a good boy for daddy and lift your ass up in the air. If you can’t do it, tell daddy, okay? I’ll help you,” ordered Magnus, but kept his tone of voice soft and Alec nodded, cheeks heating up, his cock twitching again as he slowly lifted his ass up in the air with some difficulties since his hands were tied up behind his back, but in the end, he managed to do a good job.

“Like this?” panted Alec and Magnus’ eyes darkened when Alec’s ass was up in the air, his legs spread apart, mouth wetting when he saw just how hard Alexander already was and he barely kept himself from attacking Alec at that right instant.

“Just like that, darling, you’re doing amazing,” said Magnus and slowly crawled over to Alec, who flinched when he felt Magnus’ fingers running up his inner thigh and he wetted his lips again, hoping Magnus would touch his cock too, but he avoided touching that place on purpose and his eyes widened under the blindfold when Magnus suddenly gave him a hard spank on his ass. He let out a small whiny moan and Magnus smiled. “This is what you wanted, right? Me giving you spanking?” asked Magnus, knowing he’d get the truth now that his boyfriend was still on Serum.

“By the Angel… yes. Punish me more, I’ve been such a bad boy,” moaned Alec and Magnus grinned when he heard more dirty truths spilling out of Alec’s mouth and he hummed in delight. “I wanna be good daddy, so please... Teach me a lesson for disobeying you,” he stammered and let out a low moan when Magnus gave his right cheek another spank and Alec smiled in delight.

Magnus’ spanks weren’t that hard, but they weren’t exactly gentle either. They hurt just enough that it felt good, the warlock smiling in delight when he saw Alec struggling to free his hands. Alec knew that he was bound to get some bruises, but he loved that. He loved it just as much when Magnus left marks on him. He wore them proudly, it showed other people to who he belonged and he whined when Magnus spanked him again, harder this time, Alec letting out a broken moan and he threw his face into the pillow again.

“Apologise to daddy,” said Magnus with a strict, yet gentle voice and Alec felt shivers going up his spine and another spank came when he didn’t respond. He bit into his lower lip and decided not to apologise quite yet; he didn’t want the fun to be over quite. “Be a good boy,” warned him Magnus and gave him another spank and grinned when he saw that Alec was being quiet on purpose, but Alec finally gave in and he turned his head to the side.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry,” whispered Alec and felt his hair sticking on his damp forehead. God, Magnus was the devil. They both were, enjoying themselves completely. It was a joy to give into such a fantasy. He knew that Magnus would never hurt him, he trusted himself to his boyfriend completely. “Forgive me, I’ll be a good boy,” begged Alec and Magnus chuckled, making Alec’s rock hard cock stiffen even more and he whined, because he wanted to be touched. “Touch me.”

“Not yet,” said Magnus and admired the marks his spanks left on Alec’s ass. It looked red, almost painful and he snapped with his fingers, magic flying underneath, trying to ease the aching pain Alec probably felt. Alec’s eyes widened again when he felt Magnus doing that and he quickly shook his head.

“S-stop,” said Alec and felt his cheeks redden when he was about to spill out more secrets. “I want it to hurt. I need to know that I learned my lesson. I’ve deserved spanking for disobeying you,” said Alec and Magnus let out a little hum of amusement, but he stopped since it was Alec’s wish and instead decided to kiss it better.

Magnus got onto his knees and crawled behind Alec, glamour dropping when he saw the lewd sight Alec was providing him with and he groaned. “Let daddy take care of you,” he whispered and Alec smiled when he felt Magnus kissing the places he was abusing with his spanks before and Alec chuckled. “I think you’ve learned your lesson,” muttered Magnus and Alec bit in his lower lip. Did he, though? Alec arched his back when Magnus slowly parted his legs further apart and spread his cheeks apart.

“Daddy…”

“Not yet, soon,” said Magnus and continued to scatter the kissed down Alec’s inner thigh and he slowly made his way up to Alec’s back, kissing Alec’s tied up wrists and he smiled when he heard Alec practically whining at his point.

“Oh just hurry the fuck up and fuck me,” said Alec on purpose, because he was bound to get more punishment.

“What did you say to daddy?”

“I-”

“Such foul mouth,” said Magnus with a grin and ordered Alec to get onto his knees and turn around. Alec needed a little bit of help since he couldn’t see because of the blindfold, but when he was in the position Magnus wanted him, he sat on top of his heels and heard being the zipper of Magnus’ pants being undone and he smiled in anticipation. “Who taught you such language?” asked Magnus and placed his fingers over Alec’s lips, who parted them, licking along his lower lip and Magnus groaned.

“Sorry,” stammered Alec and greedily sucked onto Magnus’ finger when he pushed it inside of his mouth, Magnus clenching his jaw and he couldn’t wait to have those pouty lips stretched around his cock as he’d fuck Alexander’s mouth. He needed to punish his boy again for using such dirty words. “Mmm,” moaned Alec on purpose as he gently sucked on Magnus fingers and the warlock grinned.

“Open up for daddy, nice and wide. I have something much bigger for you to play with,” said Magnus and made his clothes disappear with a simple flick of his fingers. Alec felt his body heating up when he heard that and he licked his dry lips again. Magnus smiled and he gently cupped Alec’s chin and kissed his boyfriend, Alec humming into the kiss.

“Thank you for the kiss,” blurted out Alec and Magnus chuckled.

“You’re welcome, my sweet boy. Now, please daddy,” said Magnus. “Show me how much of a good boy you can be for me,” he said and slowly brought his cock up to Alec’s mouth, who slowly darted his tongue out and ran his tongue over the slit of it, licking up the precum and he smiled when he heard Magnus groaning above him.

Alec moved his arms again, but was stopped by restrains again, reminding him that he was completely at Magnus’ mercy and that made him almost _come_. He slowly opened his mouth wider and took Magnus slowly inside, all the way back to his throat and Magnus smiled above him. Well, well, Alec had gotten quite the hang of deep throating in the past few months. He was proud of his boyfriend that he could take him so well all the way back to his throat and squeeze him so perfectly, Magnus hissing when Alec slowly started moving his tongue around his cock.

“Alexander, now I’ll fuck your mouth,” announced Magnus and his fingers went down to Alec’s throat, grinning when felt how full Alec’s throat was. “Is that okay?” he asked and Alec eagerly nodded. “Good boy. I’ll be gentle, don’t worry.”

Magnus gently grabbed hair on the back of Alec’s head and Alec stopped moving, allowing Magnus to do as he pleased. He was sitting down as a good boy, mouth wide open as Magnus started to abuse it. Magnus picked up a slow pace, carefully fucking himself into Alec’s hot mouth, the other tightening his throat around him and Magnus smiled as he picked up the pace a little bit and looked down.

Alec’s cheeks were on fire, mouth open for Magnus, his cock disappearing inside of it and Magnus grinned when he saw that Alec struggled to get his hands free and touch himself. Well, someone would have to wait. The first who was going to be coming was Magnus. He pulled onto Alec’s hair harder and Alec hummed in delight, turned on more than ever. His jaw was aching, but he didn’t care and he slowly started moving his head a bit, matching up the rhythm of Magnus, who was twitching inside of his mouth and Alec had to wonder if the other was close.

Magnus was close. He couldn’t last long like this. Alec blindfolded and tied up, kneeling down, taking his cock so well, drool mixed his with precum dripping from the side of his mouth. Magnus threw his head back and just decided to let go, he needed to come. “Alexander, you’re so good, good boy… Fuck, I’m going to come, okay?” warned him Magnus and Alec nodded, prepared. “Here I come,” whispered Magnus and groaned when Alec squeezed his throat around him and was pushed over the edge, legs shaking as he released himself inside of Alec’s mouth, panting as he slowly pulled himself out and he looked down, Alec keeping his mouth closed.

“S-swallow like a good boy,” said Magnus and Alec did just that. “Open your mouth, show me,” he then muttered and when Alec did that, opening his mouth wide again, he grinned. “You did well,” said Magnus and smiled, seeing Alec struggling again.

“Magnus, I can’t last much longer… it hurts… touch my dick for the love of God,” begged Alec, who couldn’t hold out much longer.

“Yes… yes,” said Magnus, who was still coming down from the heights of his orgasm and he sat down, flicking with his fingers, freeing Alec, his hands free and the blindfold was gone. “Prepare yourself for me,” teased Magnus and a bottle of lube appeared next to Alec, who grinned and nodded. “You can’t touch anything else though. Understood?”

“Okay,” whispered Alec and lubed his fingers up, ignoring the wish to wrap his fingers around his swollen and dripping cock. He slowly pushed fingers inside of himself, working himself open. He was laying back on his back, legs wide open as he worked himself open. It didn’t feel as good as if Magnus was doing it to him, but when he saw Magnus staring at him with that predatory look in his eyes, it all made it worth and he grinned when he saw that Magnus was fully hard again by the time he was stretched out and prepared for Magnus, who was quite enjoying the show. Alec was gorgeous. “I’m ready… take me, fuck me, please. Just do something,” panted Alec and Magnus grinned.

 _This_ is what he wanted. Alec _begging._ “Yes,” he whispered and went closer to Alec, kissing him softly. “Turn around,” said Magnus with a grin and Alec quickly did so, opening up for Magnus. “Spread your cheeks apart. I want to see myself sliding into you,” said Magnus and Alec groaned, but did so and Magnus chuckled. “Just like that, yes.”

Magnus lubed himself up, gave his cock a few strokes and then slowly pushed himself of Alec, who moaned out in pure bliss. “Oh fuck… finally,” said Alec and shook as Magnus was slowly sliding into him, inch by inch. “Faster, deeper… come on, you can be rougher with me, Magnus,” said Alec and his eyes widened when Magnus pushed himself inside of him with one impatient slam and the Shadowhunter bit down onto his forearm. “Shit…”

“You feel so good,” said Magnus and allowed Alec some time to get used to being stretched out. He leaned down and pressed a few kissed between Alec’s shoulder blades and Alec chuckled.

“Fuck, Magnus… just stop stalling and fuck me, I can’t last much longer,” said Alec and Magnus grinned.

“Oh, we can change that,” said Magnus and put on a little spell around Alec’s cock that would prevent him from coming too soon. “Now the fun begins,” said Magnus and slowly picked up the pace, Alec grabbing the bedsheets as the tightness around his cock tightened and it was almost painful, but he _loved_ it. He loved it when Magnus used magic when they had sex, God, it felt so good.

Magnus soon changed the positions, turning Alec around, so that he could see his face as he was fucking him. Alec’s legs went behind Magnus’ shoulders and he slid right back inside of Alec, picking up a much faster pace and Alec allowed himself to get lost in pleasure, mewling softly into Magnus’ mouth as he kissed him, toes curling when Magnus finally hit _it_ , making him see stars in the process and Alec almost came again, but the spell around his cock denied his orgasm and he moaned out.

“Magnus,” said Alec, his moans sounding like sobs. “It’s so fucking good. I love it… I love you, your magic, I need more, please,” said Alec, who was now just blurting out things, the Serum on work again. He wanted to feel more of Magnus’ magic, overflowing him, consuming him. Making him come undone.

“What do you want? Tell me, I’ll give it to you,” said Magnus and smiled.

“Your magic,” panted Alec.

“My magic?” asked Magnus and stopped rolling his hips.

“Use it while you fuck me,” said Alec. “I want to feel everything you feel… please,” he said, not really knowing if Magnus would understand him. “I want to feel your magic in me, everywhere, fill me with everything you have,” said Alec and Magnus slowly cupped his face and kissed him. He knew what Alec meant and was caught off guard.

Magnus only nodded and picked up the pace, letting go of the control he had over his magic. Unlike last time, he didn’t make any of the light bulbs explode, no. This time, his magic was different. It was overflowing, filling Alec up and he let out a gasp when he felt his body being taken to another dimension, almost. It felt so, so freaking good. He could almost feel what Magnus felt and it was… beautiful.

“Oh my God,” said Alec, his eyes prickling with tears and Magnus grinned above him. “This is so…”

“Intense?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

“More,” demanded Alec and tears fell as Magnus started rolling his hips again. He didn’t even know why he was crying. It was like he could feel Magnus’ love. It was just… too much and too beautiful for the young hunter to handle. “Oh my God, Magnus… I can’t… just please,” begged Alec and Magnus kissed his softly.

“Yes, I’m close too. Together now,” whispered Magnus, Alec wrapping his arms around his back, digging fingers into the skin and Magnus pounded into him violently, all coming crashing down on him when Magnus finally let loose of the spell that controlled his orgasm and he came with a loud yelp of Magnus’ name and Magnus’ heart swell, pushed over the edge himself, holding Alec close before they were up and ready for round two.


	23. My love is like the Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Imdead3, who wanted to see an extra cheesy Alec making Magnus blush like crazy. I hope you enjoy it ;)

“Do you know how much I love you?” suddenly asked Alec. It was the next day and he was feeling in extra good mood that day. He didn’t know why, but he was all giddy inside, glowing with happiness. He and Magnus were watching TV and as there was a romantic scene in the movie, Alec said that in the spur of the moment. He needed to say it, well, make Magnus know just how much he meant to him. Magnus glanced at him, still focused on the movie, but a little smile spread across his face and he nodded.

“Of course,” said Magnus happily and Alec happily beamed. “I can feel your love every day, so I know you love me a whole lot,” said the warlock playfully and Alec happily nodded, but still wasn’t done yet. No, he needed to put it into words how much Magnus meant to him. So far, he wasn’t able to do it, but now with the Serum in its full effect, Alec finally decided to pluck up enough courage to tell Magnus just how much he loved him. He could easily withhold the information, he got the hang of the Serum as it was slowly fading away, but he didn’t want to. He felt such a strong urge to voice his feelings out loud. Not only with actions, but with words this time as well.

“Well, duh,” said Alec and grinned when he saw Magnus looked back up at him again and he arched an eyebrow, quite interested to see where Alec was going with this this time. “But like… My love for you is bigger and greater than the distance between Earth and the Moon,” said Alec and Magnus’ jaw dropped. “No… it’s even bigger than that. Mundanes say that the Universe is always expending, right? Well, my love for you is like the Universe,” said Alec, his voice dreamy. “Endless, timeless and always growing,” said Alec and looked at Magnus, who was just frozen in place, caught completely off guard and he needed quite some time to recover.

With the Truth Serum, it had happened every here and there that Alec would go on and on about how much he loved him and how perfect he was for him, but it was never like _this_. Sure, Magnus couldn’t help himself to blush before, but, God, this time he was slowly melting against the couch, body feeling like putty and he felt his cheeks heating up, clearing his throat. He wanted to say something back, something witty that would shut Alec up, but he couldn’t come up with anything. All that he could think about was Alec comparing his love for him to the Universe and his heart started beating faster, ready to jump out of his chest.

“W-what are you saying?” forced Magnus out and Alec grinned when he saw the blush on Magnus’ cheeks. Oh, he was getting to see more and more of that these days and he quite enjoyed himself to be honest. Now he knew why Magnus liked teasing him around when he’d blush. It was adorable.

“The truth,” said Alec and smiled widely. “Well, technically, it’s a metaphor… my love can’t really compare to the Universe, but you know what I mean,” explained Alec and Magnus grinned when Alec started explaining to him what a metaphor was. “But it’s true, I just love you so, so, so, so much, Magnus,” whispered Alec and leaned back against the couch, neither of them paying attention to the movie anymore.

“I know what a metaphor is, but thank you for that very detailed description,” said Magnus and started snickering when he saw the confused expression on Alec’s face. Wanting to see Alec blush, he dropped his glamour down, but he should know better because Alec on the Serum was pretty honest about how much he loved his cat eyes and never failed to tell him this.

“By the Angel, Magnus, I fall in love with you all over again when I look into those beautiful golden eyes. I don’t even get it why you bother putting up the glamour,” said Alec and Magnus’ cheeks heated up again, cursing. What the hell was wrong with him that day? Alec just really got to him with that line before and once he was thrown off, it wasn’t easy to stay composed for him. “I mean I guess it’s for the best, you don’t want me to get a heart attack, because I would probably be laying somewhere dead now if you’d have your glamour down constantly, but holy fuck, I just can’t help myself,” said Alec and Magnus quickly hid his eyes under the glamour, because he couldn’t handle it anymore. Alexander was too much. “Oh, you hid them again. Pity,” said Alec and bowed his head down.

“What the hell has gotten into you today?” asked Magnus and Alec grinned.

“Why?”

“You’re just being… weird. I mean it shouldn’t come as a surprise since you’re still under the influence of the potion, but still,” said Magnus and bit into his lower lip. “You’re being extra cheesy today. Please stop, it’s not good for my heart,” said Magnus with a smile and he quite soon regretted saying that, because he could see a mischievous smile coming upon Alec’s face. “Alexander, whatever idiotic idea came upon your mind, don’t-”

“Are you Google, Magnus?” asked Alec and the warlock cocked his head to the side, not getting where the hell Alec was going with that. “Because you’ve got everything I’ve been searching so far,” said Alec with a smirk and Magnus’ eyes widened, blushing like crazy again and he just wanted to hide at his point. Seriously, what the hell was with Alec? Okay, but that line was bad and cheesy as fuck, Magnus shouldn’t be blushing like that!

“T-that’s a terrible pickup line, angel,” said Magnus, but the blush on his face told another story and Alec leaned closer to him and gently cupped his face.

“Oh, yeah? Then why are you blushing like that?” asked Alec and started laughing out loud when he saw that Magnus only looked down. “Now, but you’re truly so amazingly, wonderfully, beautifully, awesomely, and most definitely the most precious of all precious things,” hummed Alec in delight, smiling, because he meant that. “You mean so much to me. Before I met you, I never knew what it was like to smile for no reason… and now, I can’t stop smiling. You brought colour to my dull and black and white world,” said Alec and looked at Magnus.

Alec’s mouth definitely was a dangerous weapon like this, it was killing Magnus and he was _immortal_. This was even harder to handle than the time Alec serenaded him with Disney songs. Shit, thought Magnus, who was now just keeping silent, stomach doing weird things as Alec continued to talk and brag how much he loved him. Magnus glanced up at Alec and then looked back down, feeling quite shy all of the sudden and he gasped.

“Alexander, you flatter me way too much,” said Magnus softly and gazed up, but the blush remained on his face. It wouldn’t go away. “I just…”

“You deserve all of the flattery in the world, Magnus, because you truly are amazing and you deserve the world. All of the nice things on it, you deserve everything and so much more,” said Alec, Magnus’ heart about to give in at that moment and Alec grinned as he scooted closer to his blushing boyfriend. He gently cupped Magnus’ face and lifted his face up. “If I had to choose between breathing and loving you, I would use my last breath to say, I love you,” whispered Alec and kissed Magnus softly.

“Stop it,” gasped Magnus and Alec grinned. “You’re too cheesy… I don’t like it.”

“I think you love it, just you’re too embarrassed to admit it,” teased Alec and Magnus gulped, shrugging. “How come you’re blushing this much? All I’ve said was the truth,” said Alec and Magnus looked up.

“I’m not used to it,” said Magnus and huffed under his breath. “Lately you’ve been more vocal about… things like these and yes, I like it, I just… am not used to it, so please do go easier on me. Don’t murder me quite yet,” said Magnus softly and Alec waggled his eyebrows. “What?” asked Magnus and frowned. “Oh, you have more to say, don’t you?”

“Yes,” said Alec, who was on the roll. But because he kept silent for the next few moments, Magnus chuckled.

“Out of material?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. You’re just so pretty and beautiful that I forgot what I was going to say,” said Alec, because it was true. He got lost in Magnus’ eyes again and he completely forgot what he was going to say before, Magnus smiling shyly again and he chuckled.

“God,” said Magnus and grinned.

“Maybe my love for you is more like a circle?” asked Alec. “As in it has no beginning and will know of no end,” said Alec and Magnus was at this point red as a tomato, but was enjoying himself as Alec continued the conversation with himself. “Then again, I love you more than yesterday and less than tomorrow… since my love is growing, like the Universe,” said Alec and then nodded, deciding on the latter. “No, it’s the Universe after all,” said Alec and Magnus was chewing on his lower lip and was pretty close to giving up on his breathing.

“I love you too, angel,” said Magnus and Alec happily nodded, kissing him again. Alec’s lips made their way to Magnus’ nose, kissing the tip of it and then he started scattering soft kisses all over the warlock’s face, kissing every inch of the skin he could, placing one final kiss on top of his lips again and Magnus was just… speechless. Whatever had gotten into Alec that day, he didn’t want it to stop.

“And I’ll never stop loving you,” whispered Alec, kissing Magnus’ cheek. “I think we’re soulmates. When you first looked at me, I knew it. I don’t know what the souls are made of, but,” said Alec and pressed their foreheads together. “Yours and mine are the same, they belong together,” he said and Magnus cursed again.

Magnus dropped his glamour again, not by his own wish that time. He just… couldn’t control his magic and he lost control over it just because of few words Alec said. The hunter noticed that again and a dazed expression came upon his face again.

“There really is no words to describe how stunning you are. But, you know,” said Alec and smiled. “I value my breath, so it would be nice if you didn’t take mine away every time you look at him with those eyes,” said Alec and Magnus was about to combust at that right spot. “If God made anything more perfect than you, he must have kept it for himself,” added Alec and Magnus quickly pulled Alec down for a heated kiss.

Magnus couldn’t stand it anymore, he actually felt tears going to his eyes when Alec said the last line. He just felt so special, overwhelmed, smothered by the compliments and because of so many feelings going through him, he couldn’t even breathe properly. As they pulled back, Alec’s eyes widened when he saw tears in Magnus’ eyes and he panicked.

“Why are you crying?” asked Alec and cupped Magnus’ face, lifting his face up, panicking. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s because you were saying all of those nice things, silly,” said Magnus and laughed through his tears. “You’re too much, Alexander. Look what you made,” said Magnus and he sniffled, more tears falling down his cheeks and he wiped them away, smudging his makeup and he chuckled. “You ruined my makeup,” he said, but the tears wouldn’t stop falling. “You better take responsibility and make me feel better,” said Magnus and Alec bit onto his lower lip, hugged Magnus’ face and started kissing Magnus’ tears away.

“Don’t cry,” said Alec. “Even if they’re tears of happiness. No, angels shouldn’t cry,” said Alec and Magnus was caught off guard again.

“Someone will have to be punished if he doesn’t stop it with the… compliments,” said Magnus, sniffling, but he managed to calm down and Alec smiled.

“Then stop being so perfect,” said Alec. “I can’t stop telling the truth, so you know… tone it down with your perfection,” said the hunter and Magnus laughed when Alec wrapped his arms around him and he closed his eyes.

Ah, yes, this was what heaven felt like.


	24. Ducks to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec telling Jace he had it enough of his cockblocking... Written for kaciegayle. I hope you'll like it ;)

“Mmm, Magnus,” moaned Alec into their kiss when Magnus pressed him against the wall and the warlock grinned, lifting Alec’s arms above his head, pressing his wrists together and he pinned them against the wall as his lips attacked his boyfriend’s neck, the hunter licking his lower lip and he smiled when he felt Magnus licking up against his Deflect rune. Alec bit into his lower lip when Magnus kissed his way up to his jaw, giving him another kiss and he grinned when Magnus pulled back a little bit and noticed that Magnus’ glamour was already down. “Someone’s already all hot and bothered,” whispered Alec and Magnus waggled his eyebrows.

“Whose fault is that, hmm?” asked Magnus. “You were the one who was giving me that little dance before,” he mused and Alec swallowed thickly. He had gotten a bit too carried away before and ended up giving Magnus something that looked like a lap dance. “You should shake your ass and rub it against me like that more often, you little devil,” said the warlock and Alec smiled, feeling his cheeks heating up, but was happy that Magnus enjoyed the show.

“I’m glad you enjoyed the show,” said Alec and grinned. “It could be arranged for it to happen more often,” he then stated boldly and Magnus perked up with amusement. Oh, he liked the sound of that. Magnus pinned Alec harder against the wall and started undoing the buttons of Alec’s shirt and just as he was about to push that annoying shirt off of Alec, there was a loud knock at the door. Magnus quickly pulled away and Alec groaned. “Nooo,” whined Alec and rolled his eyes.

“Someone at this hour?” asked Magnus, whose breathing was laboured. It was noon; he wasn’t really expecting anyone. Alec pouted when he saw Magnus going to the door and while Magnus somehow made himself look presentable – so that it didn’t see he was interrupted in the middle of a hot make out session – Alec didn’t bother with his appearance. He followed Magnus to the door, his shirt unbuttoned, hanging off of his shoulders and his hair was messy, but he didn’t care. He grumbled, cursing the person who decided to ruin their fun.

“Open the door, Magnus. I know you’re home!” said the voice on the other side of the door and Alec’s face darkened. It was Jace; his idiotic _parabatai._ Great, that was just fucking great. He was back on his mission of cock blocking them. Magnus didn’t look too impressed that the blond one decided to pay them an unannounced mission and just as he was about to open the door despite his annoyance, Alec grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t,” said Alec. “If we stay quiet enough, maybe he’ll think that we’re not home. Come on, Magnus,” said the younger one and Magnus arched an eyebrow. Well, if he wanted to make Jace think they weren’t home, he’d have to keep quiet. “Or maybe if we wish hard enough, he’ll just disappear,” went on by saying Alec. They were standing very close to the door and Alec was speaking quiet loud, so Jace could easily hear them.

“Alexander, I think it’s the best if we just let him in.”

“No!”

Jace, who was standing in front of the door, rolled his eyes and banged against the door. “Open, I can hear both of you. I know you’re home, so just stop pretending. And wishing hard enough for me to disappear won’t get me away,” said Jace and groaned.

“Crap, he heard us!” said Alec and covered his mouth with his hands.

“What do you mean _us_?” asked Magnus and started laughing. “You were the one who was practically screaming here in front of the door,” said the warlock, but Alec wasn’t listening to him anymore as he was trying to come up with something that would keep Jace away.

“Nobody’s home, you’re talking to an answering machine,” said Alec, who believed he came up with the perfect solution. “You’re in the Bane-Lightwood residence, leave your message after the beep,” said Alec and Magnus was silently laughing next to him. “ _Beep,_ ” said Alec then and placed his ear against the door, wondering if Jace would go away.

“Darling, I know you’re not quite familiar with technology, but even you must realise that answering machines come only on phones,” said Magnus, chuckling when he saw confusion written all over Alec’s face. Oh, crap! Magnus was right.

“That’s not how answering machines work, Alec, so open up. Come on,” said Jace and banged against the door. “I won’t go away, I will stand here for the entire day if I have to,” he announced and Alec narrowed his eyes.

“You can do that, Magnus can easily portal us somewhere else where you won’t be able to bother us,” said Alec in annoyance, but allowed Magnus to open the door. Magnus sighed and arched an eyebrow when he saw Jace standing in front of his door, glancing at Alec, who looked ready to kill his _parabatai._

“You better have a good reason for interrupting us,” said Magnus.

“I do,” said Jace and then his eyes widened when he saw his _parabatai._ Alec’s shirt was unbuttoned, his hair all messy, face flushed and the realisation exactly what he interrupted started sinking in. He cursed, because he knew Alec would never let him live this down. Well, who cared, he had something important to talk with Alec, so his brother would just have to suck it up and wait for… _that_. Jace couldn’t believe it… was that all that Magnus and Alec did in their spare time?

“Which is?” asked Alec, because he wasn’t in the mood. At all.

“Can we talk… in private?” asked Jace and Alec arched an eyebrow.

“We are,” said Alec.

“Well… can you go away?” asked Jace and looked at Magnus, who was about to say something to the blond idiot, but Alec was faster.

“You come into _his_ home, demand him to open the door and now you want him to leave? Umm, how about no?” asked Alec annoyed and Magnus smiled as he looked at his boyfriend. “You won’t speak to Magnus like this, understand?” asked Alec, because he was sick of Jace putting Magnus down as much as he was sick of him cock blocking them and he was about to tell him that as well.

“Fine, fine… I’m sorry,” said Jace and rolled his eyes. “It’s just, uh, embarrassing. If you tell anyone, you’re both dead,” said Jace and Alec gave Jace an unimpressed look.

“So, what is it? Spill it,” said Alec.

“There’s… a duck in my room,” said Jace and Alec’s eyes widened. Wait, what? “Max let one into my room as a prank and now… I can’t go into my room. The duck is crazy, I’m telling you,” said Jace, who was completely serious, but Magnus was sure that the blond was just making things up. Was this some kind of a joke? “Izzy’s not there to help and well, um, I don’t want the others know that I’m, well, afraid of the duck and…”

“Oh my god,” said Alec, interrupting Jace and started laughing out loud. “So you’re telling me that you made all the way here from the Institute because of a _duck?_ ” asked Alec as he was still laughing, wrapping arms around his stomach.

“Wait, he’s for real?”

“He’s terrified of ducks,” said Alec and started laughing out loud when he saw the offended look on Jace’s face. That was when Magnus started laughing as well and Jace groaned. “By the Angel, Max is a genius,” said Alec. “I need to congratulate him and-”

“Alec it isn’t funny!”

“You’re right, it’s hilarious,” said Magnus and Alec nodded.

“If you say anything to anyone, you’re dead,” said Jace to Magnus, who only shrugged. “So, you’re coming to help me or not?” asked Jace and then looked at Alec, who finally stopped laughing.

Alec stepped closer to Jace, gently tapping his cheek. “No, you’re a big boy, you can handle this on your own,” said Alec and Magnus was smirking behind Alec, because he knew he was in for a show. Jace’s face darkened with horror and he looked at his _parabatai_ like a lost puppy. “The puppy eyes don’t work on my anymore, Jacey, darling,” said Alec.

“Don’t be like this, come on,” whined Jace. “I need to get ready for a date with Clary. What will I wear if I don’t go to my room and-”

“There’s a thought, ask Clary to help you,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows.

“What? No!” said Jace. “If she finds out I’m afraid of ducks, she’ll…”

“Ooops, too late,” said Alec. “I already told her that, that along with the fact that you have a small dick,” said the hunter and Jace narrowed his eyes. “I mean for real, how long will you make the poor girl wait? All she wants is a little bit of action, but you-”

“I don’t have a small… you know, you can think whatever you want,” said Jace and hid his face into his palms.

“Worry not, I will,” said Alec and started laughing. “I mean it makes sense, you usually probably use glamour to make it appear bigger, but it wouldn’t help you in this case, so you leave poor Clary thirsty… not that I understand why would she be thirsty for you, but you know… to each their own. However-” started Alec, but Jace interrupted him, because he was sick of his _parabatai_ on this stupid potion.

“So you’re not going to help?”

“Nope.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not your lap dog anymore,” said Alec and folded his arms on top of his chest. “In the past was like ‘come Alec, help me’,” said Alec and made a whistling sound. “And Alec did help you, but you didn’t give poor Alec even a small compliment as a reward for being a good boy,” said the hunter and rolled his eyes. “However, Magnus rewards this good boy, oh boy, does he ever,” said Alec and wrapped his arms around Magnus as he stepped behind him.

“Alec, don’t make this weird…”

“Who’s making it weird?” asked Alec innocently and Magnus started snickering again. “Oh and if we’re on the subject of this, you can’t do this anymore. Cock block us like this again,” said Alec and Jace narrowed his eyes. “Just when we’re getting it on, you always interrupt, it’s like you have a radar,” said Alec. “Clary promised me to not do it anymore, but you don’t seem to ever learn.”

“I don’t cock block you-”

“No?” asked Alec and narrowed his eyes. “Remember the time I and Magnus had our first date?” asked Alec and Jace cocked his head to the side. “We were just about to get to a good part of the day, but _no,_ you had to stomp inside… not even fucking knock, and just demand Magnus if you could life here,” said Alec and Magnus opened his mouth, but closed them. “Magnus could easily say no, but he agreed and you never once thanked him,” said Alec.

“Wait, I didn’t-”

“And before coming and demanding a place to stay, you could’ve called!” said Alec. “Just to give us heads up, can’t you ever use your fucking phone?!” asked Alec and narrowed his eyes.

“I had nowhere to go, Maryse kicked me out of the Institute.”

“I know that,” said Alec. “But just one phone call… would that be so difficult?” asked Alec. “Magnus would have allowed you to stay here anyway. He’s a good soul and is always ready to help out,” said the hunter. “And you just abuse that.”

“I don’t-”

“But you do,” said Alec. “You brought countless women to his apartment,” he said and wrinkled his nose. “Strangers. Magnus never said anything, but it bothered him,” said Alec and narrowed his eyes, walking closer to Magnus. “And you were constantly killing our mood then. Ugh,” said Alec. “Listening to that was… excruciating.”

“Oh, _please_ , like you two were any quieter,” scoffed Jace, because he remembered just how loud Magnus and Alec’s love making was when he was staying at Magnus’.

“Well, can’t help it if I’m such a good fuck,” slipped out of Alec’s mouth and Magnus snickered behind him. “Anyway, my point being…” said Alec and groaned. “I don’t like it when you interrupt us like this. You can’t just simply waltz into my boyfriend’s loft,” said Alec and looked at Magnus, who nodded.

“I just assumed that I…”

“ _Think_ not assume things, Jace,” said Alec and Jace groaned. “Magnus is annoyed too, he-”

“Boys, boys… break it up,” said Magnus and stepped between Jace and Alec. “Darling, I think your _parabatai_ had learned his lesson, let it go,” said Magnus and Alec huffed under his breath and pouted. “And you, Jace, do learn at least calling before coming here unannounced,” said Magnus and Jace slowly nodded when he saw Alec giving him another look of annoyance.

“I’m sorry,” said Jace and Alec shrugged, but was still in his sulking mode as Magnus interrupted him. “You should’ve said something earlier,” said Jace then, but realised that Alec probably only told the truth now because he had nothing stopping him back, like before.

“Apology accepted, right, Alexander?”

“No.”

“Alexander,” said Magnus and turned to his stubborn boyfriend. “Jace feels sorry, come on. Accept his apology.”

“Fine, but only because Magnus said so,” said Alec and then looked up, because Jace still wouldn’t leave. “You can go now, thank you and bye bye,” said Alec, but Jace gave him a look full with terror.

“But the duck,” said Jace.

“Yes, go handle it on your own,” said Alec. “You tell all of the others how Jace is the best Shadowhunter ever, then go live up to your legends. Jace, the all mighty Shadowhunter, surely can handle a little and defenceless duck,” teased Alec.

“But Aleeeec-”

“Nope.”

“Magnus?” tried Jace, grasping for the last straw of hope.

“Oh, you poor little thing… I don’t think you can afford my services,” said Magnus with a grin.

“You do them for Alec and he doesn’t need to pay!”

“Oh, he does,” said Magnus with a grin.

“In ways you can’t,” chimed Alec in and Jace rolled his eyes. “Magnus, make Jace leave.”

“Sure thing, love,” said Magnus, because it was going to be a pleasure to chase Jace away. It didn’t take any special effort either. Magnus only summoned a bunch of ducks next to Jace, whose face was as white as a sheet and made them chase Jace out of the building and down the street, all the way back to the Institute.

Alec was having too much fun with seeing his _parabatai_ run for his dear life as he was watching him run away through the window, Magnus laughing as well and he then stepped behind Alec, who turned around in his arms and grinned.

“Think he learned his lesson?” asked Magnus.

“Oh, I think so, Jace won’t come near this building ever again with the amount of ducks you chased him away,” said Alec and started laughing as Magnus kissed him again, continuing things from where they left off.


	25. Indulging in pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for LovingMalec... Magnus and Alec indulging in some other kinks, such as choking, edging etc ~  
> I hope it turned out okay, I tried lol :)  
> Enjoy~

“Oh my God… By the Angel, Magnus… ah… I’m so fucking close, I can’t-” moaned out Alec, licking across his lower lip. Magnus was sitting on the bed, behind Alec, who was literally almost laying on top of him. Like a good boy, Alec kept his hands down, gripping onto the bedsheets while Magnus had a complete control over his body. With his legs, Magnus kept Alec’s legs wide and open for him, while he had one of his hands around Alec’s waist, the other one around Alec’s rock hard cock and was slowly jerking him off, Alec having a hard time to not be pushed over the edge. Magnus had been playing with him like this for far too long and the hunter just wanted some relief. The warlock, on the other hand, still wasn’t done with his favourite play toy.

“Not yet,” whispered Magnus into Alec’s ear and gently bit onto his earlobe, Alec’s eyes widening and he threw his head back when he felt Magnus squeezing his fist around the base of his cock and the hunter couldn’t help himself anymore, moving his own hips, fucking himself back into the warlock’s palm, who chuckled behind Alec and shook his head. “Did I allow you to do this?” asked Magnus, his lips travelling lower.

“No,” stammered Alec, wanting to close his legs together, but Magnus’ legs prevented him from doing that and he cursed loudly again. “Please, make me come, I can’t hold out much longer,” begged Alec and lifted his arm back, turning his head and he gently the back of Magnus’ head as he kissed his boyfriend, hungrily and desperately.

“You wanna come?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded quickly.

“Yes… yes… please, I’ll be good. I’ll do anything just please…”

Magnus chuckled again and ran his thumb over the slit of Alec’s cock and spread the precum all over it. Alec’s dick was literally drooling and it was so hard. Magnus was impressed, just a few more strokes and Alec was going to be coming all over his hand. The older one wet his lips and a devious smile spread across his lips and he started moving his hand faster, twisting his wrist, Alec throwing his head back again as he allowed the pleasure to overwhelm him completely. Oh, just a few more jerks and he was going to be coming.

“So, so, so good,” moaned Alec and Magnus could feel Alec throbbing in his fist. However, before he allowed Alec to come, he quickly stopped touching Alec and the hunter whined at the sudden loss of that tightness around his cock and his hips moved on his own, thrusting up in his air and Magnus started laughing when Alec’s entire body started shuddering and Alec whined. “M-Magnus… oh fuck… I was just about to come, why… you fucking devil,” complained Alec and Magnus clicked with his tongue.

“What did you call me?” asked Magnus and suddenly pulled onto Alec’s hair hard, yanking his head back and Alec grinned when he was looking Magnus up in his face, slowly darting his tongue out, leaning up and he licked across Magnus’ dry lips, who took the bait immediately and kissed his sinful angel, gently biting onto his lower lip as they parted and Alec chuckled when he saw that Magnus didn’t look as composed anymore.

“I’m sorry,” moaned Alec and was rewarded by Magnus’ fingers going around his cock again, his moans slowly getting high pitched as his body was over sensitive by this point; everything that Magnus did felt amazing. “Yes… right there, oh God, you’re so good… make me come now, please,” moaned Alec, who was grabbing again on the sheets and Magnus grinned, keeping Alec’s hips still as his other hand sped up, bringing Alec close to the edge, but didn’t push him over it and he released Alec’s dick before he would be able to come. “Fuck… Magnus, no…” sobbed Alec, but loved every second of it. “I mean fuck yes,” correcting himself, the Serum on work again and Magnus grinned.

“Oh, yes… you’re beautiful like this,” said Magnus.

“I love it when you have total control over me,” moaned Alec, body shaking still as Magnus’ hand roamed all over his chest and stomach, fingers gently travelling over the runes, drawing the shapes against Alec’s skin and the Shadowhunter slowly opened his eyes. “You can do more things to me, Magnus,” said Alec and looked back. “Spank me… choke me… whatever you want, I’m yours,” spilled out of Alec’s mouth and Magnus hummed in delight.

“You want me to choke you?” asked Magnus and bit into his lower lip. God, he knew how much Alec was into breath play and so was he. He looked at Alec who was eagerly nodding and couldn’t wait for Magnus to go for it. “You know the safe word if I get too rough?”

“Ducks,” said Alec with a chuckle and Magnus grinned above him. It was ironic, the ducks were a new safe word after they learned how to keep Jace out of their apartment for good.

“Good boy,” said Magnus, rewarding his good boy with a kiss.

Alec leaned against Magnus for support, feeling adrenaline overflowing through his body. Magnus placed one of his hands onto Alec’s stomach and it slowly travelled up, while he placed his other one onto Alec’s inner thigh and grinned into the other’s neck as he placed a few kissed against it, Alec hissing when he felt Magnus’ fingers cupping his balls. Alec’s eyes widened when he felt Magnus’ fingers going up to his throat and his dick twitched, Magnus grinned when he noticed that.

“Eager, are we?”

“Yes… hurry,” said Alec and licked his lips.

Magnus slowly wrapped his fingers around Alec’s member, while he gently held Alec’s throat, avoiding putting pressure on the hunter’s oesophagus as he slowly squeezed and Alec smiled when he felt pressure around his throat. He could still breathe properly, but the hold around his throat was firm enough for him to be aware of every breath that he took. Magnus grinned when he felt Alec’s heartbeat under his fingers and he moved his hand around Alec’s cock faster, Alec’s back arching, and Magnus’ grip around his throat tightening.

“Oh God…” managed to say out, broken and strangled sobs spilling from his mouth. Yes, yes… this was what he craved for. His breathing was reduced to shallow breaths and he loved it, knowing Magnus would never take things too far. He threw his head back and opened his mouth wide, gasping for air, feeling himself going lightheaded as Magnus started jerking him off faster and he closed his eyes. God, he was so painfully hard and so fucking close. “Mag… nus,” he said. “Close.”

Magnus nodded, releasing the hold around Alec’s throat a bit, before he cut Alec’s air supply again and with that almost made Alec come. “You’re such a good boy, this time daddy will allow you to come,” whispered Magnus, Alec’s knuckles going white to the bone; he was gripping onto the bedsheets that hard.

Alec was in heaven, he was shaking like crazy in Magnus’ lap, his hips moving even though he wanted to keep them still, while Magnus’ firm, but gentle hold around his neck kept him in place. “Gonna come… gonna come… gonna come,” was Alec chanting, gasping for air, lightheaded and Magnus was grinning behind him. Alec was completely gone and it was a beautiful sight.

“Come for me then, show me how much you’ve been holding back for me,” ordered Magnus and started twisting his wrist, jerking Alec off fast. He grinned when he felt Alec throbbing in his hand and this time he didn’t stop; he only tightened his grip around him and when he felt Alec was about to come, tightened his hold around Alec’s throat, just like he knew the other liked it. Alec’s eyes widened, because it was too much; his air supply was cut off almost completely and he couldn’t hold back anymore, coming all over Magnus’ hand and the warlock soon released his hold around his throat softly, smiling as Alec was still coming, moaning softly himself.

“Oh, you came so much,” said Magnus and Alec smiled, overwhelmed when the air hit his lungs and he came almost for the second time. Magnus grinned and slowly moved from the back of Alec, allowing his boyfriend to lay down. “You okay?” asked Magnus when he saw Alec’s limp body and Alec slowly looked at him.

“Oh… I’m… wow,” said Alec, his gift for speech leaving him. “That…” he said, his voice raspy and Magnus grinned. “So wow.”

“So wow, huh?” asked Magnus and scooted closer to Alec. “You did so well, Alexander… you were stunning,” said Magnus and Alec smiled, turning on his side and he chuckled when Magnus started kissing his throat. “Let me take care of you now,” hummed Magnus, peppering Alec’s throat with little kisses and licks.

“It’s over?” asked Alec when he regained enough strength. “You’re still hard,” he said when he felt something poking him against his thigh and Magnus shook his head.

“Forget about that,” said Magnus, but hissed when Alec slowly cupped his cock. “It’s okay, darling, today it’s all about you and-”

“Well, if it’s about me, then you have to listen to me,” said Alec and grinned. “I want you inside of me, now,” ordered Alec and Magnus chuckled. “Fuck me,” said Alec bluntly and Magnus kissed him softly.

“You’re still tired and-” he started, but stopped talking when Alec slowly lifted himself up and reached for his _stele_ to activate his Stamina rune, waggling his eyebrows. Alec was looking a lot better after that and Magnus grinned when he saw that Alec was as good as knew.

“Not anymore,” said Alec with a grin. “So are you _coming_ or going?” he teased and Magnus came closer to him.

“Oh, you naughty little Nephilim,” said Magnus and gave his boyfriend a kiss, cupping his face and grinned when Alec slowly pushed his tongue inside of his mouth, tongues brushing against each other, licking and exploring, teasing each other and Magnus hummed happily when he saw that Alec was soon _up_ and ready for another turn. Oh, it was so convenient having a boyfriend with a Stamina rune. “In which position should I take you?” asked Magnus and didn’t need asking twice.

Alec slowly turned around, got onto his knees and spread his legs apart, looking around his shoulder. “Like this,” said Alec and Magnus groaned. “Should I prepare myself for you?”

“No need, I said I’ll take care of you from now on,” said Magnus, because Alec had done such a good job that day that he needed a reward. Magnus took his time with spreading Alec open with his fingers, adding one in at a time, curling them inside of Alec, enjoying the way Alec was arching his back, trying to get them deeper. Soon, Alec was all lubed up, spread open and prepared for Magnus to take him for a wonderful ride.

“So beautiful, gorgeous, stunning,” heard Alec and he smiled into the pillow, cheeks heating up when he heard Magnus opening the lube bottle again. _Finally._ Alec pressed his lips together when he felt Magnus’ cock against his hole, but he moaned out in frustration when Magnus was stalling again.

Magnus grinned when he saw Alec complaining and he slowly started rubbing himself against Alec’s ass, squeezing his cheeks, creating a pleasant friction, that was nowhere near enough, but he enjoyed seeing Alec losing his patience. “Anything wrong, my dear?”

“Fuck me,” grumbled Alec and looked around. “If you don’t hurry the fuck up, I’ll push you down and ride you myself,” he then added and even though Magnus liked the sound of that, he decided to hurry up after all, Alec gasping with pleasure when he slowly pushed himself inside of Alec, enjoying the heat and tightness of Alec’s body overcoming him completely.

Magnus picked up a steady rhythm, Alec slowly matching up Magnus’ thrusts, hand slipping down and he slowly stroked his own cock as Magnus slowly picked up the pace, rolling his hips more violently, but still kept being gentle. It was what he thought Alec wanted after the last session. However, when Alec buried his face into the pillow, which was muffling his moans, Magnus let out a frustrated groan. He wanted, no, needed to hear his moans and screams for more. He leaned down and buried his fingers into Alec’s hair, yanking his head back roughly and Alec let out a hiss of pain, but it was a good kind of pain. Magnus quickly released his hair.

“I’m sorry, so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt-”

“It’s good kind of pain,” said Alec quickly. “Pull onto my hair as you fuck me. Go harder, I need it harder,” whispered Alec and Magnus grinned when he heard that request. “Wreck me Magnus, do it, faster,” urged him the hunter and Magnus did just that.

He gripped onto Alec’s hair again, yanking his head back, holding it in place as his other hand went to Alec’s sides, gripping his fingers into the skin and he picked up a much faster pace, no longer trying to be gentle. Alec wanted it rough, so he was going to give it to him hard and rough, deep. Alec hissed out in blissful pain again, it going straight down to his cock and he smiled.

“You like that, huh?” asked Magnus, keeping Alec in place as he kept tugging onto his hair, yanking his head.

“Just like that… yes… fuck,” said Alec and grinned when he earned himself a spank as well, seeing stars when Magnus found to perfect angle and continued to abuse the spot over and over again.

“You’re really into it today,” said Magnus and shuddered when Alec tightened up around him on purpose. “Oh you little devil, now you’re gonna get it,” said Magnus, yanking Alec head all the way back, the other going around Alec’s cock again and started stroking him as Alec kept supporting himself against the bed and allowed himself to be consumed by the pleasure again. Magnus was close, he could feel him swelling up inside him and just like a good boy that he was he tightened himself again, Magnus hissing above him.

“I’m close,” whispered Alec.

“Me too, angel, me too,” said Magnus and lifted Alec up so that he could kiss him by yanking his head back all the way and then slammed him down against the mattress and pounded into him, Alec’s moans getting high pitched and he begged Magnus to come inside of him, pushed over the edge himself when he felt Magnus coming inside, collapsing on top of him and rolling next to him and Alec started giggling when he saw Magnus looking at him lazily. “That was brilliant,” said Magnus, breathing ragged and Alec grinned with a nod.

“Oh yeah,” whispered Alec. “You’ve literally fucked my brains out today,” said Alec and started laughing when Magnus wrapped his arms around him and started kissing him again, giving Alec some after care and Alec kept smiling as Magnus continued to praise him endlessly, giving him little kisses everywhere.


	26. Alec in trouble

Alec did something terribly, utterly stupid that day and he was feeling horrible. Oh, Magnus was going to be pissed at him. No, not pissed, mad, angry, furious. Alec felt his stomach dropping and he considered hiding himself before Magnus would come back home. The thing that he did was… probably going to make Magnus hate him. He was chewing on his lower lip and his stomach dropped. Magnus was going to hate him. For good. He looked at Chairman, who happily pranced around the loft and even the cat stopped to stare what Alec did.

 

Alec completely ruined Magnus’ living room. His two favourite vases were broken, the paintings on the wall hanging off of the walls and there were Alec’s arrows in them, pointing to who the culprit was immediately. Alec kind of considered putting the blame on Chairman, but even he realised that it wasn’t the right thing to do. Chairman Meow grew on him and Alec fell down onto his knees, while Chairman seemed quite pleased about the mess in apartment. 

 

Oh, someone was getting his ass kicked. Possibly even getting the boot and getting rid forever? If only, thought Chairman and happily went out of the living room, Alec scowling after him, but he then looked around the room again and shrugged.

 

Where did it go wrong?

 

Well, probably the moment when he decided that using Magnus’ precious paintings as a bull’s eye. Alec narrowed his eyes and sighed. What the hell was he thinking?! Nothing, apparently. Well, if his arrows in the paintings weren’t bad enough, then it was the mess that the living room was in. It was a complete chaos. He ended up tripping as he was  _ roleplaying _ to be chasing demons… 

 

Yes, Alec Ligthwood was roleplaying. Why, might you ask?

 

He was bored. There were no missions. 

 

But, in his defence, Alec didn’t mean to trip and then break Magnus’ things. As much as Alec was in a panic, he had completely forgotten that his boyfriend was magical and could easily take care of the entire mess with one simple snap of his fingers. Nope, Alec’s logic was thrown out of the window a long time ago, probably about the time he decided that his boredom was a good reason to  _ roleplay _ , and now he was just helplessly staring at the entire mess.

 

Welp, he should better start making a will. Magnus was going to kill him. No other way around it. Alec made a desperate look and rubbed his palms together. Maybe it wasn’t that bad? One look at the living room told a completely entire story and Alec just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. 

 

For this kind of a offence, spanking wasn’t a solution. No, it was silent treatment and Magnus’ eyerolls. Great, just fucking great!

 

It was about that time that Magnus portalled himself back home, luckily creating a portal which lead Magnus back to the bedroom and Alec quickly perked up, trying to distract Magnus in some way. Maybe buttering up to him will help? Yes? No? Maybe, who knew. He quickly released the broken pieces of the vase and hurried over to the bedroom, where Magnus was and just as Magnus was about to make his way to the living room, Alec pushed him back into the bedroom and crushed their lips together, in a hope that will distract Magnus.

 

“Hey, babe, I missed you,” said Alec as Magnus broke the kiss and the warlock chuckled, but was weirded out by the way Alec was acting. Smooth, very smooth, Alec, you nailed it. “Where were you for such a long time?” asked Alec and blocked Magnus’ way as he tried to get out of the bedroom.

 

“With Ragnor and Catarina dealing with a client?” said Magnus and narrowed his eyes. “I was literally gone for one hour,” he then said and crossed his arms on top of his chest. “What’s wrong?”

 

“So, um, how was the mission? Fun, was it fun? It was fun, wasn’t it? Oh, you need to tell me all about it,” panicked Alec and Magnus narrowed his eyes. Okay, Alec did something, didn’t he?

 

“I, Cat and Ragnor were mixing up a potion. Interested in hearing more?”

 

“Not really, brewing potions is boooring,” said Alec and then cursed. Screw the potion, ugh! He needed to lie now, Goddamn! “I mean… potions are so…  _ not _ ,” whispering the word ‘not', but of course Magnus heard him. “... Fascinating. Please tell me more…  _ or not _ ,” said Alec, sure of himself that he managed to full Magnus.

 

“Uh huh,” said Magnus. “Even if you whisper out the truth, it doesn't mean I can't hear it,” said Magnus with a chuckle. Alec trying to lie on the Serum was hilarious and the hunter was actually  _ shocked _ Magnus heard him. “Okay, spill it. What did you do?”

 

“Nothing,” said Alec and pressed his lips together. Yes, good, he was able to lie. The potion wasn't strong anymore. Magnus narrowed his eyes and then started laughing. Alec looked way too proud of himself for telling a lie. And it didn't last long. “I did something!” quickly confessed Alec.

 

“You don't say,” said Magnus and shook his head with a grin. “So what did you do?”

 

“Something terrible,” said Alec.

 

“Okay?” said Magnus and grinned. “I'll need more details.”

 

“Okay. But remember you love me, okay? We're soulmates! We're adopting 6 children and getting married in Idris. Think about little Blaine, Chloe, Alan, Allissa-”

 

“Oh god, just tell me what you did. It can't be that bad,” said Magnus, in tears with laughter. 

 

“Well… there have been no demons lately and no missions,” started Alec. “So you know, I was bored when you went out and I kinda was shooting my arrows in the living room and-”

 

“What?”

 

“Yes,” said Alec and narrowed his eyes. “I was using your paintings for my aim. I mean those smudged things on them look like demons, so it was very realistic,” said Alec and Magnus narrowed his eyes, not knowing if he should laugh or not.

 

“Those are priceless paintings… they were a couple of thousands dollars a piece and you were… shooting arrows at them?” asked Magnus and burst into loud laughter. He could easily correct Alec's actions with some magic.

 

“How much? But they're literally just smudges… nothing on them. I could paint better than-”

 

“It's art,” said Magnus and shrugged. “Now. Let me see the damage,” he said and Alec slowly moved away and allowed Magnus to finally step into the living room and Magnus’ jaw dropped. “What happened to my vases?”

 

“I tripped,” said Alec, looking down, prepared for yelling to behind. Instead, Magnus snapped with his fingers and the mess was gone, paintings and the vases good as new and Alec just stared at Magnus.

 

“There, better,” said Magnus and Alec slapped himself across the forehead. “What?”

 

“Magic!”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I forgot you…”

 

“That I have magic?” asked Magnus, laughing again and Alec shrugged. “Oh gosh, you're hilarious. Aw, my poor boy..  Did you think I would be angry?”

 

“Yeah, I was terrified. I was beginning to plan my will early.”

 

Magnus shook his head, laughing and extended his arms out. “Come, Angel, let me hug you.”

 

Alec happily beamed and literally ran up to Magnus, throwing himself around his neck. There, all was perfect again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this has turned out to be. Well it is supposed to be crackfic  
> I hope you liked it. I wanted to write a serious chapter, but there's too much angst now going on in the fandom so I came up with... This... Instead. Lol.


	27. Get ready for a bumpy ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Shadowhunterfan8302. (no smut though, sorry ^^;). Alec giving Magnus a lap dance, that doesn't really go according to his plan.

“Magnus,” said Alec as he was holding his martini glass and then narrowed his eyes. Right, he probably shouldn’t have that much to drink when he remembered that it wasn’t really wise as it only doubled, maybe even tripled, the effect Serum had on him. Not to mention that it made he even more hyper than usually when he would have a couple of glasses of booze without the potion. “This martini was so freaking awesome. How do you know how to mix drinks so well?” asked Alec and Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but Alec was faster than him again. “Oh, but how come you never want me to try those famous cocktails? You mixed it for my mom when we went to her and Luke’s dinner party. And for me, your boyfriend, your beloved angel, you don’t want me to try them?”

“You never ask for them,” said Magnus with a grin and went onto his legs. “But I guess I could mix you one right now to stop you from complaining,” said Magnus under his breath and just as he was about to go, Alec grabbed his wrist and stopped him in his place. “Alexander, darling, the bar is over there and if you want-”

“No, don’t go,” whined Alec and Magnus raised his eyebrows. Oh, someone probably had already too much to drink that day. Alec was already drunk, seriously? Or maybe it was the Serum. Magnus didn’t know these days, the Serum had a weird effect on Alexander, so he stopped trying to make sense of his boyfriend’s ridiculous actions and words. “You have… magic,” said Alec and waved his hand across the air. “Make the bar come closer… like this… _abracadabra_ , come closer,” said Alec and narrowed his eyes, looking at the bar, which wouldn’t come closer to him.

“I think you might had enough to drink after all,” said Magnus and to Alec’s delight sat back down, but the hunter gave the bar an annoyed look and he huffed under his breath as he tried summoning it closer again.

“Come closer, you peasant. I command you, Magnus needs to make me his cocktails!” ordered Alec and his jaw dropped, looking at Magnus. “Hey, the bar is an idiot. It doesn’t want to come closer, I tried using my magic,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled, placing his hand on top of Alec’s leg and he then took the martini glass, which was still half full, out of Alec’s hands and placed it down onto the coffee table.

“Alec, you don’t have magic, remember? I am the magical one,” said Magnus.

“Oh, sure, now you’re on the bar’s side as well?” asked Alec and rolled his eyes. “Very well, I don’t care,” said Alec and then looked down into his hands, eyes widening when he saw that his glass was missing. “Magnus, where did the glass go?” asked Alec and his eyes widened. “Oh, no! Did it run away?! Magnus, call the police, we need to find-”

“You’re making less sense than usual,” said Magnus with a grin and pointed to the table. “The glass is right there, it didn’t go missing,” said the warlock and Alec let out a happy sigh when he finally found the glass.

“Oh, good,” said Alec and a drunken smile spread across his face, reaching down to pick the glass up. “Hello there, Mister Glassy, I missed you, come to me,” said Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened when Alec gulped down the rest of the drink in one go. “Magnus… the drink’s gone,” said Alec and waved with the glass in front of Magnus’ face. “More.”

“No.”

“No?!” asked Alec and clicked with his tongue. “It’s okay, I don’t need you. We don’t need him, do we, Glassy?” asked Alec, talking to the martini glass now, apparently, and giggled, slowly getting up on his legs. “I-I’ll go make myself some more drinks, we don’t need Mister Grumpy over there. No, no, we’re independent,” said Alec and waddled over to the bar and Magnus just observed his drunk boyfriend with wide eyes.

“Alexander, you’ve had enough to drink,” said Magnus.

“Says who? You?” said Alec and turned around. “You don’t know shit, Magnus. I’m smarter, trust me. I need more,” he said and Magnus crossed his arms on top of his chest and didn’t attempt to stop Alec again. He claimed to be intelligent, so he could drink more, as much as he wanted. It would come in handy the next day when Magnus could rub it into his face that he was right, when Alec would be dealing with his hangover.

Alec turned around and opened the bottle of whiskey and started pouring and pouring… and pouring. Magnus’ eyes widened when he saw that Alec poured the entire martini glass full of whiskey and there was no way that he wasn’t going to intervene with this.

“So pretty,” said Alec and turned around. “Look, Magnus, the colour, isn’t it pretty?” asked Alec. “It’s so gold and shimmery, like your eyes,” said Alec and Magnus had to smile. He slowly came closer to Alec and took his glass again, making the hunter pout and he looked at Magnus. “I can’t have that pretty drink? No?”

“That pretty drink is a strong whiskey, so no, you can’t have it,” said Magnus and Alec looked down, looking defeated.

“Fine,” said Alec and sighed again, but cheered up when Magnus cupped his face and kissed him. The smile on Alec’s face after the kiss was brighter than sun and Magnus felt his heart melting when Alec kissed him back, humming into their kiss when he was able to taste the alcohol on Alec’s tongue. It probably wasn’t wise to let Alec lead the kiss, but as Alec started walking back, Magnus just complied and walked back, letting out a loud hiss of pain when he ended up bumping into the coffee table since Alec didn’t really watch where they were going.

“Ouch,” said Magnus and started massaging his leg. “Alexander, you need to watch where you’re-”

“Shh, I’ll make it better,” said Alec and suddenly pushed Magnus back, but was careful enough to make sure Magnus was going to land on the couch, even though not in the most gentle manner ever. “Where-where does it hurt?” asked Alec and then kissed the place where Magnus pointed at. “All better now, right? I kissed it better.”

“Yes, yes… it’s a bit better now,” said Magnus and grinned, but Alec wasn’t done yet.

“I’ll make it up to you,” said Alec and straightened himself up. “I’ll give you a lap dance. Sounds good, yes? Yes, okay, then it’s settled,” Alec already answering to the question and he waggled his eyebrows. “Okay, we need music. Where’s the stereo?” asked Alec and looked around, grinning when he found it. “Oh there it is, lemme put some sexy music on,” said Alec and slowly made his way to it.

After picking out the song, he turned around and Magnus was already sitting comfortably, looking forward to the show. The grin on Magnus’ face made Alec smile as well and he then tried catching the beat of the song, but he failed miserably, moving his hips to the complete opposite of how the song was going. Magnus didn’t complain, however, because Alec’s hips were way too distracting and so flexible.

“Just like that, you’re doing amazing,” said Magnus and signed him to come closer. “Come closer, angel,” said Magnus and Alec grinned, slowly walking, trying to look all sexy and seductive, but he ended up looking ridiculous and Magnus was trying his best not to laugh.

With alcohol in his system, Alec was tripping over his legs constantly, at one point the carpet ended up tripping the poor Shadowhunter, who almost landed on the floor and he groaned, looking down at the carpet, giving it a few well deserved stomps. “You asshole, killing my vibe. Here I was all looking sexy and you had to ruin the moment, ugh,” said Alec and looked down at the rug. “Oh, silence, huh? You have nothing to say for yourself?”

Magnus was laughing like a madman, Alec having an argument with the rug was hilarious, but his laughter died out when Alec looked up and waggled his eyebrows. “You handled things with the carpet?” asked Magnus in a serious way.

“Yes,” said Alec. “Now where were we? Oh, right,” said Alec and started moving his hips again, off beat, Magnus distracted again and he bit into his lower lip. Oh, boy, was his boyfriend talented. Not really, but who cared when he could shake his ass like this.

“Alexander, turn around,” said Magnus and Alec slowly turned around. “Now roll your hips slowly, show me how well you can move that ass,” said the warlock and Alec slowly moved his hips again, Magnus congratulating himself for having such a perfect boyfriend, with such a perfect ass. But the fun didn’t last, because Alec decided to be a bit bolder and started moving faster, to the point he looked ridiculous and he ended up falling on the floor as he tripped on the carpet again.

“Maagnus, this carpet hates me,” said Alec and slowly picked himself of the floor. He wanted to go to Magnus, but he ended up running right into the coffee table, throwing everything on the floor that was on it, and in panic, he tried catching everything, but he ended up making even a bigger mess. Magnus’ drink ended up spilling and staining the carpet.

Alec quickly took off his shirt off, trying to wipe off the stain, but as he struggled to get his shirt off, he ended up smacking Magnus across the face as the other was trying to get Alec from the entire mess. Alec panicked when he saw that he hit his boyfriend, not on purpose of course, so he got up and tripped again as he stood up too fast, the room spinning around and he ended up hitting the lamp on the small drawer that was next to the couch, which fell onto the floor with a loud crash.

“Fuck!” said Alec. “Don’t worry, I got this,” said Alec and as he was trying to pick up the lamp, he ended up hitting the candle on the same drawer on the floor and Magnus’ eyes widened. This idiot was going to end up burning his entire place down to the ground if he didn’t do something. The carpet already cut on fire and Alec panicked. “Okay, I don’t got this, shit, help,” said Alec and Magnus groaned, snapped his fingers and the mess was gone. “Thank God,” said Alec and looked around, the living room looking as good as ever.

“Come on, stand up,” said Magnus and helped Alec onto his legs. “Feeling okay?”

“No,” said Alec. “I didn’t finish my lap dance.”

“After almost burning the entire place down, you’re worried about that?” asked Magnus and chuckled. “Fine you may continue your little dance, but,” said Magnus and guided Alec back to the couch, sitting down and he kept holding onto Alec. With a snap of his fingers, he redecorated the living room a bit, the coffee table and drawers far away and safe from Alec. He looked at the TV as well and made it disappear further away from Alec just in case. “Now, you may continue.”

“Make the carpet disappear too. It doesn’t like my dancing,” complained Alec and Magnus did as Alec wished. “Thank you! Now get ready for a bumpy ride,” said Alec and slowly came closer to Magnus, straddling his legs and the warlock above Alec grinned up at his boyfriend, smiling as Alec started moving his hips.

“Oh, I’m always ready for a ride with you,” said Magnus and grinned as Alec leaned down to kiss him and, boy, did he had a lovely ride later than evening. It was wild and bumpy, just like Magnus liked it.


	28. Alec, the assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Cheshire_Jinx. I hope you like it  
> (Sorry for mistakes it isn't proofread yet).

Magnus was currently with a client and because he had learned his lesson the last time around, not to leave Alec all alone so that he wouldn’t get bored, Alec was with him in his office as well. The client was a young vampire, who came to pick up a potion that would make his transition a bit easier, since he had turned just recently and Magnus was more than happy to help the young vampire out, Alec sitting not too far from them and even though he was technically with Magnus he was still bored as he watched Magnus mix up a potion for his current client.

Mixing up potions had to be the most boring thing Alec had seen so far. Well, the only more boring and annoying thing was listening to Simon and his complaining. Alec had gotten used to Clary and her nonsense, but Simon was just… ugh. He quickly shook his head and looked up to see what Magnus was doing and Alec grinned. His boyfriend looked so cool in the middle of his work. Things got a bit more interesting when Magnus used his magic to summon one of the needed ingredients for the potion and Alec perked up.

He could help with that! He could Magnus’ personal assistance with bringing all of the needed things. Oh, that was a great idea. He wouldn’t be bored anymore as well! Oh, he was a genius.

“Magnus, can I help out?” asked Alec and came closer to Magnus and the vampire only looked up at him, but didn’t make a comment. “Instead of you using magic, I could go and get the things you need. Imagine it, I could be your personal assistance. How sweet would that be, huh?” asked Alec and waggled his eyebrows.

“Oh, um,” said Magnus and looked at his boyfriend. He wanted to say that it was faster with his magic. Besides, he doubted Alec knew what all of the ingredients were, even if he was going to tell him, he had so many things in his storage. However, when he saw how excited Alec looked, he didn’t have the heart to tell him that. “Sure, that’s a wonderful idea, angel,” said Magnus with a tiny smile and Alec happily nodded.

Of course it was a good idea, he thought of it himself. He was the smartest person he knew, so, yes Alexander was pleased with himself. “Great, I’ll be the best personal assistance you’ve ever had,” said Alec and looked at the vampire. “Don’t you agree?” asked Alec the young man and before the other could reply, Alec answered the question himself. “Yes, yes, you agree. You seem like a smart person as well.”

Magnus chuckled when he saw that Alec’s mouth was working on full speed again and he shook his head. “Okay, then, let’s get to work. We don’t have the whole day,” said Magnus and Alec frowned when he looked out.

“But it’s not day time anymore, you silly. It’s evening, evening, Magnus,” said Alec and looked at the vampire, who was weirded out.  _ This _ was the Head of the Institute he had heard so far? “Don’t mind Magnus, he’s a little bit silly today. You would turn into a BBQ if it was still day time, woosh, up in the flames you’d go,” said Alec and Magnus sighed when he heard Alec.

“Alexander,” hissed Magnus and bowed his head down when he saw the confused look on the vampire’s face. “Just go find me some… vampire fangs,” said Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened and he then started snickering. “What is it now?”

“Does he have indigestion?” asked Alec, laughing quietly, but the vampire could hear him. That was what Alec remembered, but other than that, he didn’t know much about the ingredients. How lucky for Magnus. Alec looked at the vampire and placed a hand on top of his shoulder, having a compassionate look. “I’m so sorry, I know how it can get. I struggled for the first few days after I bottomed for-”

“Alexander, go!” said Magnus, cheeks red and Alec looked at him and shrugged.

“Yes, yes… you’re in a very bad mood today. Isn’t he?” asked Alec and then just went to the ingredients and started looking for vampire fangs, finally leaving Magnus alone and he looked at the young vampire, who didn’t really know what to make out of the situation.

“I am so sorry, my boyfriend, he,” said Magnus and glanced at Alec, who was now giggling at some names of the ingredients and he shook his head. “Not really feeling like himself lately,” he then added, not really telling the vampire that Alec had consumed the Truth potion, because it wasn’t wise if the word got out too much.

“That’s quite okay, Mr. Bane,” said the vampire politely. “I just didn’t expect him to be so… entertaining,” said the vampire then and started laughing when he heard Alec making a cheering noise after he finally found the Vampire fangs and hurried over to Magnus and handed him the jaw with them inside and happily beamed.

“I found them, Magnus, look at me! I am the best at this!” said Alec and handed Magnus smiled when the jar was handed to him. Alec, on the other hand, bowed his head down in disappointment. What, no praise for being such a good helper? “You’re not going to praise me? I’ve found you what you needed, you should thank me for being so good at assisting,” said Alec and crossed his arms on top of his chest and Magnus chuckled.

“Yes, yes, you’ve been a good boy,” said Magnus, stood up and gently patted Alec’s head, who sat down on Magnus’ chair when the warlock was distracted and Alec gave his attention to the young vampire, taking Magnus’ place as the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He was determined to help out this young thing.

“Okay, so indigestion, huh?” asked Alec and the vampire looked at Magnus.

“Not really, I need a potion that will help me with transition. I just recently-”

“Oh, no need to be embarrassed. We’re all men here and adults, you can just tell me what’s wrong,” said Alec, still convinced that the vampire was dealing something else. “Like I’ve mentioned, I know how it is, we’ve all been there… and vampire fangs help out a great deal. Not only that but I’ve tried some Mundane ways and-”

“Alexander, stop it,” said Magnus and shooed Alec away from his sit. “Vampire fangs are used in more ways than one,” said the warlock and Alec let out a loud ‘oooh’ out and Magnus rolled his eyes. “How about you go look for some Flitterbloom, huh?”

“Sure thing,” said Alec and hopped off to the storage part of the room again, but after looking for that, he quite quickly realised that he didn’t know how it looked like. He hurried over to Magnus to tell him that, but his jaw dropped when he saw that Magnus had already summoned it up with his magic and he realised that him telling him to go look for that was just a way for Magnus to get rid of him.

“Alexander?”

“You suck,” said Alec and glared at Magnus. “A fucking traitor, you said you needed the Flitterbloom and then you summoned it yourself. Well, thank you very much. This assistant had done his job with assisting you, Mr. Bane. You can do it on your own from now on. You’re terrible and you’re a traitor,” said Alec and stomped out of the office.

“Oh stop acting like a child. Alec!” yelled out Magnus and sighed, shaking his head. “Alexander, I’m sorry, come back inside!” he said and then looked at the vampire, who just shrugged and didn’t really mind it. It was funny. “Just give me a minute… I need to make things right with my boyfriend or he’ll end up doing something we both don’t want,” said Magnus and quickly went outside, where he found Alec talking to Chairman Meow, telling him that Magnus was an idiot and a traitor. A lovely idiot, but still an idiot, nevertheless.

“And then he conjured up the thing himself, without me, his perfect prodigy,” said Alec and bowed his head down, the Chairman letting out a small meow. “I know, right? What kind of a person does that? I was such a good assistant, but I guess he didn’t agree. He just lied,” said Alec and stiffened when he heard Magnus coming closer. “Go, shoo, go play with your potion set.”

“Alexander…”

“Don’t you Alexander me,” said Alec. “Alexander isn’t in the mood to be talking with you. You’ve hurt his feelings,” said Alec and Magnus arched an eyebrow. Alec was now talking in third person, really?

“I said I was sorry.”

“No you didn’t. You called me a child, you grandpa.”

“Grandpa?”

“Yes, grandpa!” stated Alec. “You’re more than 600 years old. So yes, a grandpa. Old.”

“Wow, really mature of you, Alexander,” teased Magnus and then stepped back closer to Alec. “Come on, come back inside. I need you… my favourite assistant. You were doing really well before,” said Magnus with a wink and Alec pouted, but felt his anger disappearing. “No, no, don’t pout, smile, my love,” said Magnus and in the end, a wide smile spread across Alec’s face.

“Okay, fine,” said Alec. “Consider yourself lucky, I love you too much to be angry at you,” said Alec and Magnus grinned when Alec said that, taking his head into his and his lead him back into the office.

After that, Alec helped out Magnus and even though he made a few quite… annoying remarks towards the vampire, Magnus decided to ignore it, knowing that Alec didn’t mean anything bad by that. An hour or so later and the potion was ready, Alec happily humming as he was watching the vampire and he waggled his eyebrows. “How did I do? I was good, right?” he then asked and the vampire looked around. Magnus was nowhere to be seen, so the Lightwood must had been talking to him.

“Oh, um, yes, you did well, Mr. Lightwood,” said the vampire and Alec grinned.

“I liked you,” said Alec happily, mainly because the vampire had just complimented him and the people who complimented Alec were good people in his humble opinion. They saw how awesome he was and that was all that mattered. “I have another friend that’s a vampire… Simon Lewis, my god he’s annoying.”

“Yes, I know him,” said the vampire and Alec perked up. “He’s annoying, I agree. His bubbly personality is getting on my nerves and he doesn’t know when to shut the fuck up, ugh, it’s so annoying,” said the younger one and Alec clapped.

“Exactly!” said Alec and shook his head. “And he’s dating my sister. If they get married, we’ll be family,” said the hunter and looked down, defeated. “Fuck my life,” he groaned. “Clary’s gonna be my sister, he’s gonna be my family as well. Fuck,” said Alec and the vampire grinned.

“I’m sorry, man.”

“Thank you,” said Alec, finally someone understanding his struggle.

Alec and the vampire continued talking for a little bit, until the other decided it was time for him to leave and Magnus finally decided to join him back in the office, Alec happily humming as he was looking through ingredients, grinning when he found the Truth Serum. “Magnus, look what I’ve found!” said Alec and Magnus quickly took the bottle away from him.

“You, mister, need to stay away from this potion,” said Magnus with a grin and Alec was about to frown, until Magnus kissed him and his good mood was back in a second, happily grinning when Magnus guided him back into the living room. 

Alec decided that he was going to help out Magnus more with the potions, he was really good at dealing with Magnus’ clients! Magnus, on the other hand, wasn’t exactly on the same page as Alec, but the hunter knew that if he pushed the right buttons, he’d be able to make Magnus understand that he needed him with his potions. He was the crucial part there, without him potions just wouldn’t be right!


	29. Never leave your phone unlocked alone with Alec!

Alec and Jace were currently in the training room, doing some sparring and Alec was happy that he was kicking Jace's ass for a change. He guessed that all of that training with Magnus was finally paying off and he was more in a shape than even. Magnus kept him in shape in more ways than one and a smug spread across Alec's face when he remembered the last night and was getting so into his memories that he didn't see Jace coming to him, the blond one tackling his _parabatai_ to the floor, but Alec acted quickly and he turned them around, so that he was the one sitting on top of Jace and he pressed his blade against Jace's throat.

“I win, again,” said Alec happily and got off of Jace, who wore a defeated expression on his face and Alec waggled his eyebrows as he slowly stood up and offered his brother a hand, who took it and gave him a little sigh.

“For the third time in a row, unbelievable,” said Jace and narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. “How do you do it? I was always… usually… stronger than you. What the hell happened to you?” asked Jace, who took great pride in being better than Alec in hand-to-hand combat. Alec was a better leader than him, but Jace considered himself to be the better soldier. Things had changed, he guessed and Alec shrugged.

“I don’t know, I’m just really in shape,” said Alec and looked at Jace. “More than ever. With training here at the Institute every single day,” he said and a wicked grin spread across his face, Jace narrowing his eyes when he saw that something stupid was running across Alec’s mind again. “I mean, the training continues when I go over at Magnus’,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows. “If you know what I mean,” he said and Jace groaned, because he knew exactly what Alec meant. Magnus and Alec had been going at it like fucking rabbits!

“Yes, I know, thank you very much. I don’t need more details, I think I’ve heard them too much already and was scared for life,” said Jace and walked over to Alec, who was now sitting now, breathing fast after the intensive hour of training and Jace sat down next to him. “I should train more in this department, I suppose.”

“You and Clary still didn’t do it?” asked Alec and his jaw dropped when he saw that Jace shook his head. “Why?” asked Alec. “Is it true what I predicted? Do you really have a small-”

“No, dear God, Alec!” said Jace and shook his head. “I’m just… taking things slow with Clary, okay?” said Jace and glanced at Jace. “She really means a lot to me,” he said. “So I don’t want to fuck this up. Not that you’d understand since you and Magnus are constantly fucking and-”

“Hey!” cut him off Alec. “Magnus and I are the most perfect couple, okay?! We have the most perfect and healthy relationship!” said Alec, who was offended that Jace was still, apparently, looking down on his relationship with Magnus. “Sure you love Clary, but you can’t just dismiss my relationship with Magnus like that. We’re serious about each other and-”

“I know,” said Jace and rolled his eyes. An awkward silence fell between them, until Jace decided to be the one to break it. “Oh, I had a talk with Imogen the last day,” said Jace and Alec perked up, but then narrowed his eyes. What did she want now? “She, um, wanted to dismiss you from the position of the Head of the Institute… again,” grumbled Jace and Alec for the first time in the last two weeks since he had taken that Serum Truth started regretting his actions and he almost felt sorry for saying all of those things to Imogen.

“Oh, shit,” stammered Alec.

“Worry not, I told grandma Herondale to slow the fuck down,” said Jace and Alec’s face brightened. “When she wanted to give me the position… again, I declined it, of course. You’re the leader, not me. And then we got into a fight when I told her to drop the ban about Downworlders being forbidden from Idris _and_ I told her to make marriage between Shadowhunters and Downworlders legal,” said Jace and Alec’s eyes widened.

“Really?”

“Why do you act so surprised?” asked Jace with a chuckle. “I want you and Magnus… plus Luke and Maryse to get married one day,” he then added and Alec gave him a little smile.

“So what did grandma Herondale say?”

“After a lot of arguing, she said she’ll think about it. She can’t really say no to her only grandson,” said Jace and winked to Alec, who grinned as well.

“Oh, I see you’re using blackmail as well, good job, Jace,” said Alec and wrapped an arm around Jace’s shoulder. “Though, you’re still missing some real blackmail skills, but you’re getting there. I’m so proud,” said Alec and then his jaw dropped when he felt something moving inside of his chest. “By the angel, is that how parents feel about their children?” he asked and Jace started laughing when he heard Alec’s comment. “You’re growing up so fast,” he said and Jace’s laughter started getting louder.

“I see the Serum is still present,” said Jace and shook his head.

“Yep,” said Alec happily and pinched one of Jace’s cheeks. “Okay, but listen to this. If you want Imogen to listen, you need to push harder. Tell her that she should respect your wishes more, that you’re the only grandson she has. You’ll see, that will motivate her more and she’ll drop both bans,” said Alec and Jace grinned, promising him he’d try harder the next time.

At some point, Isabelle came to get Jace, because he was needed somewhere else and Alec was left alone in the training room. He was determined to shoot some arrows before leaving to Magnus’ place, but then something else caught his attention. Jace had left his phone there in the room, forgetting to take it before when Izzy came to get him and a wide smile spread across his face. Oh, he could have some fun with messing around with Jace’s phone. Back in the day, Jace did that to him several times and now it was perfect timing to get back at Jace. Alec laughed in an evil way, amusing himself and he quickly picked the phone up, laughing when he saw that Alec left it unlocked.

“Oh, this will be fun,” said Alec and quickly went over to Jace’s texts, seeing that he mostly only got them from Clary, Izzy and occasional one from Simon and Alec. Woah, someone had no friends, he was even worse than Alec. “Let’s see what Clary texted him last.”

_‘Jace, have a nice day training with Alec! <3 You can take his ass down, you’ll win for sure ;).’_

Alec grinned when he came up with the perfect response and he quickly texted back: ‘ ** _Alec kicked my ass. I sucked. He's so much stronger and awesome than me. Compared to him, I suck.’_ ** Alec hit sent and then waited for response, which came quickly and he started laughing when he read Clary’s text.

_‘I’m so sorry, Jace. I know you tried your best and don’t put yourself down like this. You’re awesome for me.’_

Alec shook his head and replied to Clary’s text, saying: ‘ ** _Alec is my idol. I want to be like him, he’s everything I’ve always wanted to be. Have you seen how cool he’s with his arrows?’_**

As Alec waited for Clary’s response, he decided to mess around with Jace’s contact list and he had a grin on his face as he started changing the names of people on Jace’s phone. He changed Clary’s name to ‘My cuddle bunny’ and he started laughing like crazy. He searched for his own number and changed his own name to ‘My idol’. That seemed to fit. He then searched for Magnus’ number and it didn’t take him too long to come up with a perfect name for Magnus, changing it to ‘Mister Magical’.

“Great!” said Alec and decided to send a text to Magnus as well, typing: **_‘Magnus, I’m so jealous of you.’_** Alec perked up when he noticed that he received a new text from Clary and he started laughing when he saw that Clary seemed quite confused.

_‘Okay? Are you feeling okay, Jace?’_

**_‘I’m feeling a lot better now that I’ve got out what’s been lying on my chest for a while. It feels so great to admit that Alec is so much better than me!’_** wrote Alec back as a reply and he was quite disappointed that Magnus didn’t respond to him quite yet. In the meantime, he decided to check Jace’s camera roll and Alec’s jaw dropped when he saw just how many selfies Jace had.

Jace doing an over dramatic look at sunset.

Jace flexing his muscles.

Jace kissing his biceps.

Jace blowing a kiss with a dramatic background again.

Jace winking to the camera.

Jace apparently checking himself out in the camera.

Jace with his seraph blade in his hands, trying to look all badass.

Jace, in _Alec’s_ jacket, trying to show off his smoulder again.

“What the hell is that?” asked Alec himself and shook his head. “He’s obsessed with himself, my God,” said Alec and started laughing. There were a few pictures of Clary, but that was it, other was just Jace and shook his head. Comparing to Alec’s phone, which was filled by photos of Magnus, Alec couldn’t believe that his _parabatai_ was like this.

 _‘Jace, stop messing around. Now tell me, what’s going on,’_ was the new text that came in from Clary and Alec grinned.

 ** _‘Okay, I have something to admit to you. I love you, but there’s someone else I love more!’_** Alec wrote back as a response and started chuckling, but he then quickly added **_‘that person is me,’_** because he didn’t want to upset Clary.

Alec grinned when he received a text from Magnus and he quickly opened it, giggling when he read it. _‘What do you want? I’m not in the mood for your little games. I thought the last time, when I sent ducks after you, would be enough to keep you away for good.’_ Alec started laughing and he quickly hit the reply button.

**_‘I just wanted to tell you that you’re so much better than me. You are magical and have the most perfect boyfriend. He’s my idol.’_ **

_‘Alexander, not funny. Give the phone back to Jace,’_ was the reply he received from Magnus and Alec frowned. How did Magnus know it was him? The furrow between his eyebrows deepened and in the end, he decided to ask him just that.

_‘ **How did you know it was me?’**_

_‘You’re my boyfriend, of course I’d recognise it when I’m talking with you. Besides, you’re literally the only one who calls me magical far too many times, lol. I mean I don’t complain, just heads up for the next time when you decide to prank text me again,’_ said Magnus’ next text and Alec grinned when another text came. _‘So, when are you coming over?’_

**_‘In an hour.’_ **

_ ‘Lovely. I’ll prepare us a little dinner then <3’ _

**_‘Can’t wait. Love you!’_ **

Alec was happily laughing to himself and finally he received a text from Clary, which said: _‘Oh, I know that, you’re literally the most self-obsessed person I know!’_

 ** _‘Look how pretty I look in this photo!’_** wrote Alec and attached a photo of Jace winking to the camera, but still wasn’t done and he ended up practically spamming Clary with photos of Jace. **_‘My eyes look so beautiful in this, look, Clary!’_** wrote Alec, attaching another photo and started typing again. **_‘Look at these muscles, if I could I’d make love to myself. I’m just unghhh,’_** wrote Alec, by this point laughing like a madman and attached a photo of Jace kissing his biceps.

_‘Stop!!!!’_

**_‘I can’t!’_ **

Alec then found Imogen’s number and changed her name to ‘Grandma <3’. And then quickly sent her a text, saying: **_‘So, how’s the ban going? Remember than I’m your precious grandson and you should be a good grandmommy and drop the ban for my lovely parabatai. Ok? Ok!’_**

Alec grinned when he found Max’s number and decided to send him some of the photos that Jace took of himself, so that the two of them could be making fun of their brother later on. **_‘Max, this is Alec, I’ve broken into Jace’s phone! Look at this!’_** he typed and then added plenty of photos from Jace’s camera roll, picking out the most cringy and cheesy ones, Max enjoying them as well.

‘He looks like a lost Backstreet boy!’ typed Max and Alec started laughing again.

Alec continued texting people in Jace’s contact list and at some point he heard a loud bang of the door and a loud yell, “Alec, you’re in so much trouble, man!” yelled out Jace, who somehow figured out what was going on and Alec took that as his cue to leave. He left the phone on the floor and called Magnus, begging him to create a portal for him and before Jace could get to him, Alec had disappeared through the portal, which left the blond one cursing loudly, horrified when he saw just what Alec had did on his phone.

Jace wanted to storm over to Magnus’, but then remembered the ducks from before and decided to deal with Alec the next day, because, man, was he in a big trouble. Alec, on the other hand, was having much fun as he was telling Magnus what he had done and Magnus was just happily listening to everything.


	30. Public places can be quite a turn on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I was planning on writing another funny chapter, but then Harry had to go and publish that training video yesterday (not that I'm complaining in any way) and my mind is so far in the gutter that porn was the only thing I managed to write. Doubt no one would mind another smut chapter :P  
> I hope you like it :)

It was later that day, Alec avoiding Jace at all costs and in the end, after the dinner, Alec agreed to go with Magnus to the Pandemonium. Alec wanted to go himself, voicing his opinion loud and clear, Magnus grinning as Alec was showing off his dancing skills that he was going to try later on in the club. As Magnus was getting dressed, he kept looking at Alec and kept laughing, because Alec was hilarious. Alec was many, many things, but a good dancer was not one of those things. However, he could shake that booty pretty well and Magnus had to keep reminding himself to get on with dressing up if they wanted to do somewhere that day.

Alec was having quite a good time when the two of them finally came to the Pandemonium and the music playing in the club made him feel a lot better. The beat of it was kind of slow, but heavy, sexy, and you couldn't dance to it without swaying your hips, which was a plus in Alec's opinion. Magnus was going to give him quite the show and Alec licked along his lower lip as Magnus went to the bar and ordered them drinks, bringing them to the sitting area, Alec looking longingly at the dance floor.

“Here you are, one beer for you,” said Magnus and handed the drink to Alec, who took it, but was still too distracted by looking at the dance floor. “And one classy martini for me,” added Magnus, who was now just talking to himself and he narrowed his eyes when he saw that Alec wasn’t paying attention to him at all, grinning when he saw that Alec couldn’t tear his eyes away from the dance floor. “Wanna dance?”

“God, yes,” stammered Alec and quickly looked at Magnus, who looked quite surprised. “It’s the song, just makes me wanna dance. Well, truth be told, I just wanna see you dance to it, sway your hips all sexy and grind up next to me, without your shirt on,” said Alec, spilling everything that was on his mind and Magnus’ eyes widened. “I would just stand there like a useless piece of log,” added Alec and chuckled.

“Oh, you’re much more than a piece of wood,” said Magnus with a chuckle and continued sipping on his drink, though he was in the mood for dancing as well. He was always up for some dirty dancing with Alec and the hunter hummed in delight.

“Oh, wood… yes… if you’d dance like you’re dancing in my imagination, I’d have a quite hard piece of wood for you,” he commented, Magnus choking on his drink and he then started laughing, but felt a rush of adrenaline washing over him when he saw Alec looking at him and he then licked along his lower lip and shook his head.

“What?”

“Can we go dancing? Please?”

“Can I finish my drink first?”

“It’s no time for that, Magnus!” whined Alec and then stood up, offering his hand to Magnus, who rolled his eyes, but took it and allowed himself to be guided towards the dance floor and he was chuckling all the way, because, man, was Alec in a hurry. Magnus had to hurry up and he started laughing when Alec started shoving people away, so that they could dance together in peace and Magnus happily wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, who let out a defeated groan when the song ended and a more upbeat song came to play.

“I don’t like this song,” said Alec and looked at Magnus.

“We can change that,” said Magnus and with a simple snap of his fingers, the same song from before started playing. It was his club after all, so he could do as he pleased and Alec happily beamed down at his boyfriend and his eyes widened when Magnus took off his shirt. “Your fantasy went something like this, before?” asked Magnus and wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and slowly started swaying his hips, Alec’s eyes travelling down and he enjoyed watching the muscles on Magnus’ stomach flexing, biting into his lower lip and he quickly nodded, placing his hands on top of Magnus’ hips.

“Just like that, fuck,” said Alec and couldn’t tear his eyes away from Magnus’ chest and stomach, which looked even more inviting under the dim lights of the club. “Come closer,” he then said and dropped his hands lower, stopping them on Magnus’ ass and pressed them together, Magnus gasping when he felt his hips being pressed really tightly against Alec and he then grinned again, slowly moving his hips again, this time grinding up again Alec and the Shadowhunter was in heaven. “Amazing, you’re amazing, holy fuck,” stammered Alec, his mouth unstoppable.

“What if I do this?” asked Magnus when Alec finally started ‘dancing’, hooking his fingers against Alec’s buckle of his belt and Alec nodded. Oh, yes, he liked that. He liked it even more when Magnus’ fingers found their way underneath his shirt, slowly pushing it up and Alec felt himself going bolder a bit, not really minding if the two of them were in a public setting at all. The others could stare all they wanted, he wanted to show off that Magnus was _his_.

With that on his mind, Alec’s hands travelled up and his fingers slowly outlined the ridges of Magnus’ muscles, slowly travelling up his chest and with an evil grin on his face, Alec slowly ran his thumb over Magnus’ nipple, who let out a surprised gasp and Alec chuckled. “Oh, that’s hot,” commented Alec and leaned down to pepper kisses all over Magnus’ neck, biting gently into the skin and he then grinned when he felt Magnus shuddering in his arms, so his thumb ran over Magnus’ nipple again and the warlock swore. “Daddy, you’re getting all hot and bothered,” teased Alec and dropped his hands back onto Magnus’ ass.

Just as Alec was about to close the distance between by pressing his lips on top of Magnus, the older one pulled back a little and smirked when Alec chased his lips with his own. Alec frowned and as they continued to move to the rhythm of the music, leaned again and darted his tongue out, licking Magnus’ lips. That sent shivers up the warlock’s back and he almost moaned when Alec squeezed his ass again.

“Don’t tease daddy, I’m not your play toy,” warned him Magnus and chuckled.

“Please let me play with you today, I was a good boy, hm?” asked Alec and kissed Magnus’ temples. “I’ll make you feel so, so good,” added Alec and Magnus chuckled when he looked around. No one really paid attention to them since the place was really crowded, but still he was taken by surprise how Alec didn’t mind being so touchy in a public place.

“You’ll play with me here? In front of everyone?” asked Magnus with a grin.

“Why not? I want the others to see us, they would be so jealous… of me… I have such a perfect boyfriend,” whispered Alec and leaned down to crush their lips together, Magnus moaning into Alec’s mouth loudly on purpose. Alec blushed, thinking to himself that this was almost like a porn movie. He liked it, Magnus moaning like that.

The warlock turned around in Alec’s arms and gasped when Alec crept up upon him again, pressing his ass tightly against his crotch and Magnus was pleased to feel that someone was already _up_. He licked his lower lip and chuckled when he felt Alec pressing up against him, the Shadowhunter thrusting against his ass, dry humping him right there in front of everyone. Magnus couldn’t say no to that, it was so freaking hot and he leaned back against Alec, who kept holding his hips steadily, kissing his neck again, Magnus groaning when he felt Alec’s hot breath, panting against his ear, nipping his earlobe and he felt himself growing hard as well, smiling.

“I want to fuck you, right here, in front of everyone,” announced Alec and Magnus had to remind himself to keep breathing, his jeans feeling tight as fuck, wanting to free his hard dick. God, Alec was going to be the death of him. “You’d like that daddy? Me fucking you in front of everyone? You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” whispered Alec against Magnus’ ear and reached forward with his hand and gently cupped Magnus’ cock through his jeans. “Oh, fuck, you’re so hard already.”

“Alexander, God,” moaned out Magnus and bit into his lip, trying not to be too loud. He’d love that, Alec pulling his jeans down and just take him where they were. He didn’t care if other people watched them. His cock twitched at the thought of being watched and he cursed. “I’d love that, you pulling my pants down,” said Magnus and leaned back. “Push yourself inside of me and fuck me, yes, daddy would like that very much,” he said, Alec grinning when Magnus was playing along and his eyes widened when he felt Magnus reaching back with his hand to cup his own erection.

Alec quickly turned Magnus around in his arms, grabbed him by the back of his neck and kissed him hungrily, hands going to his hair, messing it up and Magnus was only smiling as Alec was devouring him, knees buckling when he felt Alec’s hands roaming all over his body; at one point going down to cup his ass, squeeze it, then going back up his back to his face and he was in heaven. God, yes, he wanted it right there.

“Magnus,” gasped Alec and quickly reached for Magnus’ belt and started undoing it, Magnus quickly placing his hands on top of Alec’s to stop him.

“We can’t really… not here… it’s the dance floor,” gasped Magnus and Alec looked around.

“I need you now,” growled Alec. “Please…”

“Okay,” stammered Magnus and grabbed Alec by his wrist, dragging him off the dance floor. At first Magnus considered doing it in a stall, but something about doing it in a public toilet just didn’t sit with him right. Besides, he had many back rooms in his club and getting fucked there sounded so appealing to him. “Here… get in here,” said Magnus, speaking fast and uneven, not having patience at all. He grabbed Alec and pulled him into the room, Alec pinning Magnus right against the wall and kissed him again.

“The room has no door,” said Alec, his cock stirring up, because it was only a curtain that was hiding them away from others and Magnus grinned.

“Perfect observation, why do you think I picked this room?” he asked and waggled his eyebrows.

“Oh,” said Alec and smiled as well, kissing Magnus again, the other spinning them around, pinning Alec to the wall and he started undoing Alec’s jeans, quickly pulling them down and he dropped on his knees as soon as he freed Alec from the constrictions of his clothes, his cock put on display, twitching when Magnus got down on his knees so obediently and Alec wet his lips when Magnus gently wrapped his fingers around his swollen and heavy cock, jerking him off as he chuckled.

“Blow me,” said Alec and Magnus complied with a moan, ducking his head down, pressing a few kisses against Alec’s thighs and he gently sucked on Alec’s balls, then licked up his way underside of Alec’s cock, before he took him fully inside of his mouth, Alec’s knees buckling when the other hollowed his cheeks and sucked on his cock greedily.

“Fuck,” stammered Alec and looked down. “L-look at me, drop your glamour,” said Alec and Magnus did exactly that, enjoying the way Alec was gently holding his chin up as he continued to blow Alec, the other not having much stamina that day. It was _different_ , doing it in a public place. It was a thrill, of being caught by someone, Magnus taking Alec out of his mouth with a loud pop and then started jerking him again faster.

“Close?” asked Magnus.

“Yes… yes,” panted the hunter. “I won’t last much longer, I need you now,” he said and Magnus slowly got up and allowed himself to be pressed against the wall again, smiling when he saw Alec struggling with undoing the belt of his jeans, but once he did so, he quickly pulled Magnus’ pants down, together with his underwear and hunger crept into Alec’s eyes.

“Public places get you going, huh?” asked Magnus and trembled slightly when Alec started lazily jerking him off as well. Oh, who was he kidding, he was close as well. Just the thought of being done against that wall was enough to make him combust and he perked up when he heard voices coming closer to the room and Alec chuckled when he felt Magnus’ dick twitching in his fist.

“Seems I’m not the only one,” mused Alec and Magnus gripped his shoulders.

Magnus turned around and parted his legs a little bit. “Fuck me now,” he ordered, because he knew they wouldn’t last much longer. This was going to be fast, rough and hard fuck. And God knew how much he was looking forward to it.

“Just let me prepare you and-”

“No time for that,” said Magnus and used his magic to skip forward the preparations, Alec’s eyes wide when he pressed his fingers against Magnus’ puckered hole and saw that Magnus was all lubed up and spread open for that.

“Oh fuck, now that’s hot,” slipped out of Alec’s lips, Magnus arching his back when Alec pushed his fingers deeper.

“I need more than that,” moaned Magnus against the wall and slowly parted his cheeks apart. “Your dick… give it to me, I need it now, so stop stalling,” whined Magnus and Alec didn’t need to be told twice. He lined up against Magnus’ entrance and pushed himself inside of him in one quick thrust. “Yes, that’s it, deeper, oh Alexander.”

That ‘oh Alexander’ flipped a switch on inside of Alec and he grabbed Magnus’ hips and picked up a fast pace, rolling is hips in shallow, but fast thrusts and Magnus smiled in bliss, leaning against the wall for more support and he bowed his head down as Alec changed the angle and finally hit _it_ , Magnus’ toes curling, biting onto his lower lip to muffle his moans of pure bliss and pleasure as Alec continued to fuck him into oblivion.

Alec grinned and finally let loose, his thrusts much faster and violent, Magnus hitting the wall with loud thumps with each thrust. If the music wasn’t playing so loud, others could hear the loud thumping against the wall, Magnus leaning against the wall for support, forehead damp with sweat and he was so perfectly tight around Alec.

“Right there… right there… right there,” chanted Magnus, who forgot all about being quiet. Alec had just changed the angle once again and was now fucking him in such a perfect way that he needed to tell him. “Oh fuck… I can’t… you’re so good for me… so big and hard… Alexander, oh God, keep doing that, just like that-”

“Keep your voice down,” said Alec with a chuckle, but didn’t really mind it. “Or do you want people to catch us?”

“I don’t really give a fuck,” said Magnus, too far gone, his eyes widening when people came closer to the room again, the curtains moving and he felt his heart beating fast, Alec noticing that as well and hissed when Magnus tightened around him.

Magnus wrapped fingers around his own cock and started pumping it fast, his fist tight and he was so, so close, the people on the other side of the curtain exciting him even more. Will they come inside and see them? Or no? Not knowing was such a thrill and Alec’s eyes widened when Magnus’ moans had gotten louder and high pitched. Knowing that his boyfriend was close, enjoying the thrill of getting caught himself, Alec placing a hand on top of Magnus’ mouth and started pounding into him faster, biting into his lower lip when he felt the end approaching.

Magnus was in heaven, coming hard all over his hand when he felt Alec’s hand going up to his mouth, muffling his moans as he was still coming, Alec pushed over the edge himself, riding out his orgasm, filling Magnus up and he tried his best not to be the loud one, but he couldn’t help himself, moaning loud and then he leaned against Magnus.

They were like that for a few moments, completely spent, Magnus smiling, because _holy hell_. That was… whoa, in every aspect. Alec slowly pulled himself out of Magnus and the warlock wiped them clean with his magic, his legs still feeling wobbly and Alec slowly wrapped his arms around Magnus once he turned around, kissing him softly and after he pulled his own pants up, he dressed Magnus up as well, the warlock chuckling, resting against the wall.

“I didn’t know the public places were such a turn on for you,” teased Magnus and kissed Alec.

“Neither did I,” said Alec and felt a flush coming up his face.

“You were amazing,” said Magnus and kissed Alec softly. Alec grinned and kissed the other back, Magnus then taking Alec’s hand into his own and started dragging him back out. “Can I finish my drink now?” teased Magnus.

“Oh… yeah… I’ll need some as well,” said Alec and laughed as they went back to the sitting area.


	31. Will Jace finally learn his lesson?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for freesimorgh :). Jace walking in on Magnus and Alec having sex... and yeah ~. I hope you're gonna like it ;)

''Oh, fuck, Magnus, you're so tight,'' moaned out Alec, holding Magnus tightly to himself as he slowly pushed himself inside of his boyfriend, Magnus throwing his head into the pillow and had a smile on his face as Alec pulled back a little bit and then leaned in to kiss him. The two of them were currently at the Institute and were having quite a lot of… _fun._ Alec was just done with a cabinet meeting with the Downworlders and after others left the place, Magnus and Alec decided to have a little bit of fun in Alec’s bedroom. It was rare for Magnus to be in there, because Alec spent most of his time at his place anyway, but it felt sweet to make love in there for once. It certainly did wonders for Alec as well and he moaned when he saw Magnus dropping his glamour down, looking up at him.

“You’re usually so more reserved when we make love here,” said Magnus and gently cupped Alec’s face as the other waited some time before moving, shuddering as Magnus’ fingers were drawing uneven patterns against his chest, thumb flicking over his nipple and Alec had to bite down into his lower lip.

“Well,” stammered Alec and started slowly rolling his hips, Magnus wetting his lower lip and let out a shaky breath as Alec gently held his hips as he slowly fucked into him. “It’s where I grew up, so I tend to be a bit more… respectful in that way,” said Alec as a joke and then leaned back down so that Magnus could wrap his arms around him as he picked up a bit of a faster pace and Magnus spread his legs more, then hooked his heels behind Alec’s hips, keeping him close to himself. He wanted to feel him close against his body as Alec made love to him so tenderly like that. It was special and he cherished it.

“I love it,” stammered Magnus and kissed Alec as the other came closer to him, pulling him even closer and Alec grinned above Magnus as he felt the other digging his nails into his back. Oh, those had to be his favourite marks that Magnus gave him when they had sex. They were painful and they stung, yes, but man was he a fan of them. He wore them proudly, it showed just how well he gave it to Magnus, so much that the other lost control. “I mean I love it rough, but I love it when you make love to me tenderly like this as well,” whispered Magnus and Alec chuckled, stopped moving for a while, so that he could properly kiss Magnus, taking his time as he slowly pushed his tongue inside of Magnus’ wanting mouth, bodies melting into one as Alec started moving his hips slowly again.

“Oh, you don’t know how much I fantasised to have you like this in here,” said Alec and licked his lower lip. “Before we got together,” he said and Magnus let out a breathy moan when Alec changed the angle a bit, toes curling as he finally found the spot and he grinned when he saw that Magnus’ expression changed, but he still wasn’t done yet. He had more truths to spill, the ones Magnus didn’t know about yet. “Before we got together, I would imagine you beneath me like this, legs spread apart and you taking me so well and so perfectly,” stammered Alec and Magnus’ cock twitched when heard all of that. He could easily imagine Alec doing all of that and he licked across his lower lip.

“Y-yeah?” whispered Magnus and bit into his lower lip. “Tell me more… what else did you do, thinking of me?” he asked and his dick twitched again when he imagined Alec on this bed alone, fingers wrapped around his erection, hand moving vigorously, head thrown to the side and a little moans, cries of Magnus’ name spilling out of Alec’s mouth. It was such a sinful image and Magnus wanted to hear more of it.

“I jerked myself off so many times with the thought of you,” whispered Alec and picked up a much faster pace, but was still collected enough to keep talking. “The day after we met… you called me a pretty boy and, I spent a few hours in my room, just imagining you calling me pretty over and over again. I was so _hard,_ ” said Alec and kissed the tip of Magnus nose. “I didn’t want to masturbate to the thought of you, it felt so wrong, but in the end I couldn’t hold out. I pulled my pants down and jerked myself off, calling out your name,” stammered Alec. “Magnus… Magnus… Magnus,” he said and Magnus cursed under him. “I came so fucking much, you don’t know the things you do to me, shit,” said Alec and Magnus swallowed thickly.

“W-what else? I want to hear more, everything,” begged Magnus and Alec grinned.

“Remember the day you needed me when we were helping Luke? Then I stayed over,” stammered Alec and Magnus felt shivers running up his spine. Of course he remembered, the feeling of Alec’s strength mixing up with his magic still took his breath away. They fit so perfectly together, but Alec looked so scared then. In a hurry to get back home. He wouldn’t even eat breakfast with him.

“Y-you were in such a hurry to leave,” scolded him Magnus and Alec chuckled.

“I know, I’m still sorry about that,” stammered Alec and took a few moments to rest and he gently cupped Magnus’ face. “But I needed to stay away, fuck, when I felt your magic flowing through me,” said Alec and picked up a steady pace again, Magnus moaning silently into his mouth and he chuckled. “Later that day, when I was all alone in this room, I,” he said and his voice trailed off when Magnus tightened around him. “Before, I bought a dildo, but never actually used it. H-However, after that, I couldn’t hold back anymore. I went straight to my room and fucked myself with it. It-it didn’t feel good at the start, but when I thought of you, it felt so fucking good,” said Alec and Magnus let out a loud gasp.

Hearing all of that made Magnus even more turned on. “Y-you did what?” asked Magnus and grinned up at Alec. “I wish I could see you once,” said Magnus and then frowned when Alec reached over to his drawer, but then shuddered when he saw what Alec pulled out. It was a large, black dildo and Magnus swallowed thickly. “T-that’s the one?”

“Oh, yeah,” said Alec and then placed it onto the bed.

“It’s so big,” blurted out Magnus and Alec waggled his eyebrows.

“I know, right?” whispered Alec against Magnus’ lips. “It was a bit of a struggle the first time, but I took the entire thing, down to the brim,” he said and Magnus was about to burst at any time. Just hearing all of that got his imagination running wild. He could imagine Alec with his legs spread, pushing the entire thing inside of him, moans spilling out of his mouth and the thought of Alec fantasising about him… it was just too much.

“Oh, fuck,” stammered Magnus and braced himself when Alec picked up a faster pace again.

“But having you inside feels so much better,” said Alec and kissed Magnus again. “I love your dick much more than this thing. You’re so much harder and hotter,” he added and Magnus had it enough, pulling him down, crushing their lips together, and tongues brushing together, Alec biting down onto Magnus’ lower lip as he pulled away and Magnus held the bedsheets.

“Faster, fuck me faster, Alexander,” ordered Magnus, because he was so, so close. It was really too much after Alec told him all of that. God, Magnus loved the Truth Serum, he loved the fact that Alec’s hidden secrets and desires were all out in the open and he arched his back as Alec lifted his hips and started pounding into him fast and uneven.

Alec grabbed Magnus’ sides and closed his eyes as he completely let loose of his control, because he was reaching the end as well, Magnus’ little moans, which were growing louder, like a music to his ears and he smiled when he felt Magnus’ arms searching for him, so he leaned back down and allowed Magnus to hug him as he continued to fuck him, tucking his face into the crook of Magnus’ neck. The warlock was smiling as Alec continued to hit the same spot over and over again and he knew he was close. Fuck, he was going to come without even touching himself and he bit into his lower lip as he looked up at his beautiful, sinful angel, who kept looking down onto his, eyes locked, little giggles filling the bedroom.

The two of them were so into it that they had completely forgotten that Alec had forgotten to lock the door of his room before and because Jace was still after his ass – after Alec broke into his phone – he decided to go to Alec and confront him about it when he found out that his _parabatai_ was in the Institute. Clary decided to tag along, because she didn’t want Jace to be too harsh on Alec, but when they opened the bedroom door, they were in quite for a surprise, Clary looking away, while Jace’s jaw dropped and even though he _wanted_ to look away, he _couldn’t._ There were Magnus and Alec, on the bed… fucking.

“Alexander, I’m so fucking close,” announced Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Me too, shit,” hissed Alec and pressed their foreheads together. “Your ass is so fucking tight,” he then added and clenched his jaw when Magnus tightened around him even more on purpose. “God, yes… just like that-”

“Oh fuck, just like that, fuck daddy good, more,” moaned Magnus. “Right there, so good, you’re so fucking big and hard for daddy, good boy, make me come-”

“Coming, fuck, I’m coming-”

“Yes… yes… come inside of me, fill me up, please,” begged Magnus and Alec did just that.

“H-here I come,” moaned Alec and came, Magnus coming himself when he felt Alec emptying himself inside of him, closing his eyes and moaning Alec’s name out loud, kissing Magnus softly, not aware that the door was open and he only became aware of that when he heard a loud scream from his left, Alec’s eyes widening when he saw Jace and Clary.

“Oh. My. God. My poor innocent eyes!” yelled Jace when his gift of speech came back and his face was red as a tomato. “What the actual fuck?! Can’t you two fucking lock the door when-”

“Jace?” asked Alec, breathless and he then narrowed his eyes, Magnus not really doing much to cover himself up, wrapping his arms around Alec and he then waved to the two of them. “What are you doing here?”

“Doesn’t matter, cover yourself up and-”

“Oh, Clary you’re here as well. Hello,” said Alec happily and waved to the girl, who was now brave enough to face the other two, giggling and grinning like crazy, but he waved back and then looked at her boyfriend, who was still in shock. “And Jacey, dear, this is my room, yes? So, why not knock before you step inside? This no knocking thing must stop,” said Alec and then grinned when he saw that Jace was still collecting himself. “What, lost for words, huh?”

“I just… you two… can’t you… for once…”

“It’s not like you to stutter, Jace,” said Alec, amused. “You saw how good I give it to Magnus, huh? He came without touching himself,” announced Alec proudly and with that even made Magnus flush under him. “I did well, didn’t I?” he asked Alec then and Magnus nodded.

“Amazing, as always,” said Magnus and Clary started laughing when she saw that Jace was still in shock.

“I’m jealous,” she then said despite her obvious embarrassment. “Jace, you should ask Alec for tips how to-”

“Excuse me?” shrieked Jace. “I’m amazing in bed, thank you very much.”

“Not that I would know,” mumbled Clary and Alec started laughing like crazy.

 “I’m so sorry, Clary,” said Alec in an overdramatic manner and slowly pulled out of Magnus, who whimpered at the loss and Jace had to look down now. “Now then, you wanted to talk to me?” asked Alec and got into sitting position.

“No… I mean yes,” said Jace and slowly looked up, but then was horrified when he saw that Alec was still pretty much naked and was now stretching himself out on his bed. “Oh, cover up, man,” said Jace and Alec narrowed his eyes.

“It would be such a shame to cover up all of this,” said Alec, pointing to himself (one part in particular). “It’s a work of art, isn’t it?” he said proudly and then looked at Magnus, who was now pulling sheets over his naked body and nodded. “Mother nature was gifted when creating me, unlike for you, Jace,” said Alec.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, dress up!”

“You don’t mind do you?” he then asked, talking to Clary.

“Oh, um, I don’t care,” said Clary and giggled, Jace horrified.

“Clary!”

“What, I really don’t mind,” she said and then rolled her eyes.

“Oh, Fray, you’re an artist,” said Alec and then stretched out his arms. “Maybe you could draw me some time,” he said, joking, of course, but it was fun to fuck around with Jace. “A naked painting of me, it would be such a perfect gift to Magnus for Valentine ’s Day,” said Alec and Magnus was now laughing behind him as well. “He’s in a desperate need of new paintings, the things on his walls are horrible, but,” he said. “With a beauty like me hanging on his walls, it’ll look much better,” he said and Clary grinned when she saw Alec winking at her.

“Sounds good,” she said and then looked back down. “But, um, you should really cover up now,” she said and Alec rolled his eyes, but put on his underwear.

“Better?” he asked, looking at Jace.

“Yes,” said Jace, who was still uncollected and still red as a tomato. “So yesterday you took my phone and… and…” he started, trying to search for more words. His vocabulary was very limited at the moment. “You sent Clary dicks… I mean pics…” he started, but stopped talking and Alec started laughing, Clary laughing as well. Magnus was enjoying the show, like usually. It was a lot of fun.

“Aw, you poor innocent, Jacey,” said Alec and came closer to Jace. “Can’t think of anything else now that you’ve seen _it_ , eh?” asked Alec and waggled his eyebrows, looking far too proud of himself. “It’s okay, it’s quite a lot to look at. Jealous?”

“No!”

“You so are,” said Alec and started laughing and he went back to Magnus. “Fine, I’m sorry about the phone thing. Okay?”

Jace was supposed to be angrier, but he was in such a shock that he only nodded. “Yes,” he said and shook his head, leaving the crime scene in that instance, reminding himself that he should really learn how to _knock_. Magnus and Alec were just laughing like madmen and Clary was giggling as well, looking at the other two after Jace was gone.

“I’m so sorry for interrupting,” she said. “I told him to knock, but he wouldn’t listen to me,” said Clary and rolled her eyes. “He never learns, God,” she said and face palmed herself.

“I know,” said Alec. “How do you put up with him?”

“It’s a mystery to me as well,” said Clary with a chuckle. “I guess love makes you do strange things,” she said and Alec grinned, looking at Magnus, nodding as he looked back at her.

“I guess it does,” said Alec and then made a short pause. “You should go after him, probably,” said Alec and Clary nodded. “Oh, and Fray, we’re still on for those paintings, yeah? I need to redecorate Magnus’ loft,” said Alec and Clary giggled, but then nodded and hurried after Jace, Alec then hopping back onto the bed.

“You think your _parabatai_ will be okay?”

“Oh, he’ll manage,” said Alec and smiled when Magnus pulled him down for another kiss.


	32. The painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Jenifer_Cullen  
> Clary painting Alec in nude and Jace boiling with jealousy. And Magnus is there too, giving Clary tips on how to make the painting of Alec look amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's okay :)

“Oh my god,” groaned Jace when he stepped inside of Clary’s bedroom and saw that she had a very much naked Alec spread on the bed, posing for her painting. What, was it actually going to happen? Jace thought that it was only a joke that he and Clary were trying to mess around with him, but here they were. It was only a day after Jace caught Magnus and Alec having sex and he still hadn’t completely recovered. And there was waiting a new shock for him… his  _ parabatai _ naked and waggling his eyebrows, waving happily to the blond when he stepped inside of Clary’s bedroom. 

 

“What the hell is going on in here?!” shrieked Jace and quickly stomped over to Clary, who was sitting in front of a blank canvas and quickly covered her eyes. “Stop looking at…  _ it, _ ” said Jace, his own eyes falling onto Alec’s family jewels and he quickly shook his head.

 

“Jace, please stop acting like a 5 year old,” groaned Clary and pushed Jace away, then rolled her eyes and glared up at her boyfriend. “It’s  _ art _ , posing nude for it isn’t that uncommon, you know,” said Clary and then narrowed her eyes. “Not that you’d know anything about art though. Unlike you, Alec appreciates good taste,” she said and Alec grinned in amusement. Jace was jealous as hell. He could feel it through their bond.

 

“I agree with Biscuit,” purred Alec happily and happily wiggled with his hips on purpose. “There’s nothing to be jealous about it, Jacey,” said Alec happily and got up into sitting position, still looking at Jace. “It’s just drawing… she’s going to be painting me, wearing this…” said Alec in an over dramatic way, pointing to one of Magnus’ favourite necklaces he had brought with him, quoting the redhead girl from Titanic. “Wearing  _ only _ this,” he then added in a suggestive manner and Jace went red into the face with anger.

 

“I’m not jealous!” said Jace defensively and then looked at Clary, shaking his head. “So, you’re drawing him from waist up, yes?” he asked in a hopeful way.

 

“What? Of course not, I’m drawing the whole body,” said Clary and Alec grinned behind her, sending her a little wink. “Now, move Jace, I can’t focus with you in the room,” she then said and Alec started laughing.

 

“So, you’re just gonna draw his...”

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” said Clary and rolled her eyes. 

 

“But I wanted to pose nude for you… didn’t you ask me?” he asked, offended.

 

“Ah, well, Alec makes a better model,” said Clary, meaning that she liked Alec more because he kept his mouth shut and allowed her to be concentrated on the task. Jace, on the other hand, was so offended to hear that and he glared at his girlfriend.

 

“My body’s a lot better than-”

 

“Can’t really judge that as I’ve seen more Alec naked than you,” said Clary and started laughing, Alec practically dying with laughter on the bed. In the end, poor Jace was so offended that he just stormed out of the room and Clary sighed, happy. Finally, there was going to be peace and quiet and she could focus on painting! Alec stopped laughing and just as he was about to get into the position he was in before, a portal opened in the room and Magnus stepped inside.

 

The warlock knew all about the painting going on that day and he decided to check up on his angel and Biscuit to see how they were doing. “How’s work going, my darlings?” asked Magnus and was quite pleased to see the hunter all naked already with the necklace around his neck. Alec happily perked up when he saw his boyfriend and the warlock stepped over to the canvas, disappointed to see that Clary still didn’t start.

 

“Getting there. I would have started if Jace wouldn’t keep disturbing,” grumbled Clary.

 

“Want me to put a guard of ducks in front of the door?” teased Magnus.

 

“Thanks, but we’ll manage,” said Clary with a chuckle and Magnus then made his way to Alec.

 

“I need to get going now, because Ragnor keeps bothering me about something. However,” said Magnus and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. “I’ll come by later to check up on you two, bring you something to eat, I can’t have you starving while you pose so beautifully,” said Magnus and Alec grinned as Magnus kissed him again and then disappeared through the portal again, Clary saying her goodbyes to Alec’s boyfriend and then finally, she got to work.

 

An hour or so later, she had already drawn a rough outline of Alec’s body and had slowly started mixing the colours, painting Alec in complete silence, the other’s body already aching since he was in the same position for over an hour now and he knew that he still had a long way to go. Clary grinned when she saw Alec struggling to stay still.

 

“You okay there?”

 

“Oh, um, not really,” complained Alec, who was still on the Serum, so the truth came out easily. “Posing is boring and well… painful,” said Alec, huffing under his breath. “Art is difficult, it’s almost worse than training, dear God,” said Alec and slowly put his arms down for  little while, then narrowed his eyes and started chuckling when he remembered how pissed Jace looked before. What was even funnier was that he could feel Jace standing outside of the bedroom. He was there for an hour now and Alec started laughing.

 

“Jace is outside, has been for almost an hour now,” said Alec and Clary perked up, then applied new colour onto the brush and started painting Alec’s eyes, telling him to stay still, wanting to capture the colour of them perfectly. 

 

“He is?” asked Clary and rolled her eyes. “What’s his problem?”

 

“He’s just afraid you’re going to be swept up by my good looks and charms,” said Alec and started laughing, Clary bursting into laughter as well and then looked at Alec.

 

“Stop making me laugh! I’ll make your eyes look all wonky.”

 

“Oh, as long as you don’t make any other parts wonky, I’m okay with that,” said Alec playfully and Clary grinned.

 

“I like this side of you,” said Clary. “The Truth Serum brought quite a lot of positive things.”

 

“Oh, yeah. Look at us, getting along. And there’s Jacey. Outside, a third wheel,” said Alec. “Who would have thought?” asked Alec in amusement. 

 

Half an hour later, Clary was almost done with the face and when she said that, Alec leaned up again. “Oh, oh, make me look like I’m smirking,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows. “Like this,” he said and then put on what he thought looked like an irresistible smirk. 

 

“You look like serial killer with that smirk,” said Clary and Alec gave her an offended look.

 

“Oh! I know,” said Alec. “What about this,” said Alec and then put on a different kind of smirk, which looked kind of better. “I want Magnus to cream his pants every time he sees this sexy smirk of mine,” said Alec and Clary started laughing, but in the end painted Alec wearing a proud smirk, which looked pretty good.

 

Another portal opened next to Clary, Magnus coming to check up on them and Alec happily grinned when he saw that Magnus came bearing gifts. He had a little tray with food and drink, tea probably, placing them onto the drawer that was next to the bed and he then looked at the two. “Made any progress?” asked Magnus and looked at Clary, who was painting.

 

“Yes, she painted me with a smirk,” said Alec proudly and Magnus went to Clary to check up on the painting.

 

So far, the upper part of Alec’s body was done, Clary currently working on Alec’s Deflect rune and Magnus hummed. It looked awesome, to be honest. Alec looked as stunning on the painting, but something was off. Magnus couldn’t really put his finger on it quite yet and he took a closer look at the painting, placing a finger on top of his lips and he hummed, Clary stopping painting and she looked at Magnus.

 

“Anything wrong?”

 

“Looks good, but it’s the eyes… you need to put more depth into the colour of them,” said Magnus and Clary narrowed her eyes and looked at Alec, then back at the painting and she gave Magnus a confused look.

 

“They’re literally the same colour.”

 

“Not quite,” said Magnus and pointed to the painting. “His eyes are a bit darker in this spot,” said Magnus, who remembered the exact colour of Alec’s eyes by heart now. He had seen them far too many times and he wanted that Clary would capture the exact, perfect beauty that were Alec’s eyes, because they were stunning. “Just a tiny bit darker,” said Magnus and Clary did as the warlock told her to. “They’re a bit brighter here, they’re shimmering like pearls when he looks at me. Make them shimmer more,” said Magnus and Alec grinned when he saw Magnus micromanaging Clary’s painting.

 

“Satisfied?”

 

“Not quite,” said Magnus and looked at the painting. A stranger would look at the painting and think that it was quite perfect. But not to Magnus, he could see so many flaws, his Alec was perfect and Clary still needed to work on little details to make it look more like Alec. “His lips are a bit more pouty, more plump,” he said and pointed to Alec’s upper lip on the painting.

 

“It looks the same, Magnus.”

 

“Biscuit do not question me, I am the master when it comes to knowing details of Alexander,” said Magnus and Clary groaned, but complied and kept drawing as Magnus was ordering her and after 20 minutes of trying to get his lips right, Magnus found a new flaw. “His chin.”

 

“What about it now?” hissed Clary. At this pace, the painting would never be finished. “It looks fine.”

 

“No, no Biscuit, there’s a little divot right on the right side of his chin,” said Magnus.

 

“Magnus, let Clary work in peace,” said Alec as he was chuckling. “Come here and feed me, your angel is starving,” announced Alec and Magnus was right there to Alec, happily sitting on the side of the bed and reached over to the plate. 

 

“You sit still and I’ll feed you,” said Magnus happily, his eyes flicking up and down Alec’s naked body and he then cleared his throat. “What would you like? I have croissants, cookies, fruit… take your pick.”

 

“Oh, grapes, yum,” said Alec when turned his head and Magnus nodded.

 

“Fantastic,” said Magnus, feeding Alec each piece of grape at the time, while Alec kept sitting there, looking pretty, Clary smiling when she looked at Magnus there. Maybe one time, she could draw them together. Not naked, she thought and blushed and the thought. Just like this, together… Them together was a definition of happiness and love. It was beautiful and she wanted to capture it on canvas.

 

“Mmm, tastes good,” said Alec, moaning on purpose every time he bit into the grape and Magnus kept grinning.

 

“Darling, keep things PG13. We have a child spying on us on the other side of the door,” said Magnus, because he knew that Jace was there. 

 

“Hey, I can hear you!” whined Jace on the other side of the door, boiling with jealousy and Clary decided that the best thing to do was to ignore her boyfriend. However, it pissed her to no end that Jace was being so… well, so jealous and she decided to push his buttons on purpose. 

 

“Oh, Alec, it’s so big,” said Clary out loud on purpose, working now on Alec’s  _ parabatai  _ rune and Alec started laughing like crazy.

 

“Clary! What’s big?! That better be his Deflect rune you’re talking about,” was heard on the other side of the door and Magnus was practically dying with laughter. 

 

After some time, Magnus received a text from Ragnor (again) and he rolled his eyes. Apparently his friend needed him for something else. “Ugh, I need to leave. I’ll kill Ragnor today. I swear, he’s like a whiny child,” said Magnus and leaned against Alec. “I’ll be back soon,” said Magnus and Alec nodded, kissing him and before Magnus portalled himself to Ragnor’s place, he glanced at the painting.

 

“Oh, Clary, it’s much bigger than that,” said Magnus with a wink and Clary and just as she was about to tell him that she wasn’t done yet, the other was no longer here. 

 

“Ugh… men,” she said and rolled her eyes. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

 

“Oh tell me about it, sometimes he drives me crazy about certain things,” said Alec and rolled his eyes. “He’s obsessed with details,” whined Alec and Clary nodded.

 

“Same with Jace, he-”

 

“I’m still right here!” announced Jace.

 

“Oh shut the fuck up, Jace!” said Clary and Alec started laughing again. 

 

Some more time passed and Clary was almost done with the painting, she was just putting some finishing touches, shading, highlighting, to make Alec appear look better and realistic on the painting. Alec was massaging his aching arm and he sat up when Clary told him that it was okay for him to move. 

 

Magnus portalled back, sick of his friend. And just in time, too, because the painting was almost done and he whistled when he saw it. “My, my, my sweet Clary, that’s quite the talent you have, he looks gorgeous,” said Magnus and Clary smiled proudly.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“It’s just-”

 

“What now?”

 

“Well if may add something,” said Magnus and Clary only rolled her eyes, knowing it would be pointless trying to talk some sense into the warlock. “You drew his body perfectly, but it's missing something,” said Magnus and grinned. “No hickies?”

 

“I don't see how they would be relevant. It's just tacky and…”

 

“Clary!” said Alec. “You need to draw those too,” he said and looked down, his body scattered with them. 

 

“Fine,” said Clary, rolling her eyes, because it was no use trying to talk some sense into the other two.

 

“Here, I'll help you,” said Magnus and summoned a chair next to Clary. “First paint the ones on his neck,” said Magnus and Clary just did as she was told. “I gave him that one yesterday in the shower… and that one yesterday when you and Jacey walked in on us,” said Magnus proudly. “No, make it look more purple ish.”

 

Clary just kept thinking to herself that she would literally like to send Magnus somewhere. She just wanted to be done. 

 

“... And this one is from this morning… oh that one-”

 

“I get it!” said Clary, because she was done. With all of them. 

 

“Oh his hair is missing something too!”

 

“Oh let me guess? There needs to be a tiny thread of hair falling over his eyes?” asked Clary annoyed.

 

“Yes!” said Magnus. “And his hair is a bit more messy and-”

 

“You know what,” said Clary and handed the brush to Magnus. “If you keep demanding, why don't you try and paint it?!”

 

“Magnus, look what you did! You upset Biscuit!” said Alec, laughing silently. “Clary I'm sure it looks awesome as it is. Stop listening to him,” said Alec and then got dressed. “Can I see how it turned out?”

 

“Of course,” said Clary and huffed under her breath, Alec's jaw dropping when he saw the painting.

 

“Oh Fray, you've outdone yourself!” said Alec and Clary nodded, feeling tired as hell. “I look amazing. Your apartment will look much better with this hanging off the walls!” announced Alec and Magnus hummed in amusement and delight.

 

“We'll put it up as soon as the paint dries!” said Magnus. “Since you did so well… how about we treat you to dinner? At our place!”

 

“Oh sounds lovely!” said Clary.

 

“Perfect,” said Magnus and created a portal back to his loft. “Right this way,” said Magnus, Clary stepping through the portal, Magnus and Alec right after her. 

 

“Hey have you finished?” asked Jace and knocked. No reply. “Guys, you there? Helloooo?!”

 

Poor Jace didn't hear that the trio was already gone and he spent standing there for quite some time, until he gathered enough courage to unlock the door, using his stele and was shocked to find the room empty.

 

“Assholes.”


	33. Playing with toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boys getting down and dirty again XD

"Now, Alexander, you have to show me how you played with this," purred Magnus. The two were in their bedroom and after Clary left for the Institute, the two of them decided to have a little bit of fun. Since Alec had spilt all of his secrets about using a dildo on himself before the two of them had gotten together, Magnus couldn’t get this image out of his head; he was desperate t see Alec use it on himself with his own two eyes. It was just so freaking tempting, so Alec’s eyes widened when the black dildo from his drawer at the Institute appeared on the bed next to them and he then looked down, then back up and he swallowed thickly.

  
The two of them were already all hot and bothered, Magnus, jumping Alec as soon as Clary left. He couldn’t help himself really; watching Clary paint his boyfriend in complete nude made it difficult for Magnus to hold back, so he didn’t waste time, attacking Alec’s lips and then dragging him to the bedroom in the same minute as the portal, which lead Clary back to the Institute, closed and Alec was laughing as the two of them stumbled to get back to the bedroom. Magnus threw Alec onto the bed, banished all of their clothes and the rest was history.

  
Alec felt his cheeks flushing when he saw the thing in Magnus’ hands and he swallowed thickly. “Oh, um, do I have to?” asked Alec, even though he was dying to show Magnus how much of a good boy he was. That he could take the entire thing so well. He bit his lower lip and then dragged his tongue across it, his throat dry and a little smirk spread across his face.

  
“If you’re good for daddy, you’ll get a nice, big… thick reward in the end,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, Alec looking down at his reward and let out a small gasp. God, Magnus was already hard and throbbing, was what he noticed straight away and he chuckled, then crawled closer to Magnus and took the thing into his hand, Magnus feeling a rush of excitement washing over his body.

  
“Very well, I’ll give you a little show, but,” said Alec and then a devious smile spread across his face. “You better reward me good in the end,” he said with a wink and then got up onto his knees, looking around. “You just sit still and enjoy the show, Magnus,” said Alec with a chuckle and Magnus didn’t need to be told twice and he watched how Alec moved towards the pillows and then laid down onto his back and looked down, grinning when Magnus was totally ready for his little show.

  
That turned Alec on so, so much. Alec got up, to stack a few pillows on top of each other, wanting to see Magnus’ face when he’d proceed with his little show. His smirk widened and he took in a deep breath and slowly parted his legs apart and dark hunger filled Magnus’ eyes when Alec’s hot and heavy cock, which was laying against his stomach, was put on display for him and a victorious smile spread across his face.

  
“Spread your legs further apart,” ordered Magnus and Alec slowly nodded, spreading his legs wider and felt very exposed. But in a good way. “Good boy,” purred Magnus and Alec felt his heart fasten, cock making a little twitch as the praise and he wanted to hear more of praises.

  
“Magnus… I was thinking,” stammered Alec and Magnus hummed. “Remember that night I fucked you in the Pandemonium?” asked the hunter and Magnus only nodded with a bite into his lower lip. “You prepared yourself with magic and that was so fucking hot,” said Alec. “Can you… can you do the same to me?” asked Alec. So far, Magnus didn’t use magic on him in that way and he wondered how it felt like. “Please, daddy?”

  
“Watching you spread yourself open for me would be much more pleasing, but,” said Magnus and came a bit closer to Alec, running his fingers across Alec’s inner thighs. “Since you asked so nicely, I guess I can make this one request come true, hmm?” whispered Magnus and slowly came even closer and Alec felt his body heating up when he saw magic flying underneath Magnus’ fingers. “Brace yourself, angel, the feeling is quite intense, especially since it’ll be this your first time,” said Magnus and chuckled when he saw Alec nodding and gripping the bedsheets. “Ready?”

  
“Yeah,” stammered Alec, licking his lips and then arched his back, his head was thrown back and eyes rolled into his head, because fucking hell. Magnus gently pressed his fingers against his hole and suddenly, Alec could feel an intense feeling, warmth spreading throughout his entire body. The magic was overflowing his entire body, hitting the spot deep within in him and he didn’t even try to muffle his moans, whining when Magnus’ fingers wrapped around his cock. He fisted the bedsheets, toes curling and Magnus had to place a hand on top of his chest to keep him in place and Alec’s eyes widened when he suddenly felt slick down there, all lubed up… ready and wanting to be taken.

  
Alec’s dick was painfully hard, but Magnus’ tight grip around the base of it kept him from coming at the moment when it came too much for him and after a while, Alec finally came back to Earth. “Oh, my Alexander,” stammered Magnus and chuckled breathlessly. Alec was stunning, he didn’t expect this. The feeling was overwhelming for him, but it looked like the feeling was as ten times intense for Alec and it was fucking beautiful to see Alec all trembling already. “Are you okay, my sweet boy?” asked Magnus and caressed Alec’s cheek.

  
“Oh, yeah, I’m great,” panted Alec and rolled his head to the side so that he could face Magnus. “It felt so good, thank you, daddy,” moaned Alec and Magnus leaned down to kiss Alec and then pulled back.

  
“Now that I made you feel so good, you need to do something for me too,” said Magnus and pulled back, hanging the dildo to Alec again. “Show me how you played with yourself when you were all alone in the Institute,” said Magnus and grinned. “I want to take you the entire thing, all down to the brim. You can do that for me, right, angel?”  
“Yes… yes,” panted Alec and slowly parted his legs again, grabbing the base of the black dildo and looked at Magnus, who was in the same position as before, summoning a bottle of lube for Alec and the younger chuckled.

  
He decided he wouldn’t be needing the lube, he knew of a better way to get dildo all wet and slick. Magnus’ eyes widened when Alec ran his tongue over the tip of the black toy and he moaned loudly as Alec licked a few times from the base to the tip of it, wrapping a hand around his own dick as he watched Alec give a blowjob to the dildo in front of him, moaning loudly on purpose. Alec’s cheeks were flushed, heart hammering like crazy, but he loved every single thing that he did. He was a good boy for his daddy and he squirmed his legs together at that thought, grinning when he saw that Magnus was enjoying the show.

  
“It’s so big, mmm,” moaned Alec, taking the dildo into his mouth as deep as he could, gagging and he quickly took it out. “Magnus, am I doing a good job?” asked Alec, too lost in his fantasy and he sucked onto the toy greedily, until it was all wet with his drool, some of it dripping from the sides of his mouth, but he liked that. He wanted it to be messy and sloppy.

  
“Alexander, you little devil,” said Magnus and wanted Alec to hurry the fuck up. He wanted to bury himself inside of the other, fuck him against the mattress until he’d be all spent and fucked out. Magnus tightened his fist around his cock and grinned when he saw that Alec’s cock was drooling precum like crazy. Oh someone liked sucking the dildo off. “You seem close,” he commented and Alec looked at him. “Did sucking on it make you so turned on?” he asked and Alec shuddered, nodding. “You pervert,” said Magnus and Alec whined.

  
“Am I a good cock sucker, daddy?” asked Alec and Magnus cursed again.

  
“You’re the best, angel,” said Magnus. “Now show daddy how you play with yourself when you’re all alone.”

  
Alec nodded and lined the dildo with his puckered hole, looking over at Magnus, who couldn’t tear his eyes away from him. Alec grinned when he saw that Magnus’ glamour was already dropped and he then hissed as he slowly pressed the dildo against his hole, biting down onto his lip as he felt it sliding through the first ring of muscles. “Ohhh,” moaned Alec out, being loud on purpose. “Magnus,” he hissed as he pushed the dildo deeper and Magnus was gone, deceased.

  
“Just like that, slowly… Mmm, Alexander, push it deeper, come on,” he urged him and Alec complied, pushing the toy deeper and he looked over at Magnus, who was jerking himself off. Magnus thanked the God and all of the angels combined for the show Alec was currently gifting him with. “Deeper,” he demanded and Alec pushed the toy deeper, Magnus’ eyes widening when Alec took the dildo down to the brim, just like a good boy.

  
“Oh fuck… shit… Magnus,” moaned Alec, entire body shaking.

  
“Too much?”

  
“Almost, it’s all in me, yeah?”

  
“Oh yeah,” growled Magnus and Alec smiled, taking some time to adjust himself to be stretched open like that. “I wanna see yourself fuck with it,” said Magnus.

  
“Y-yeah,” said Alec and swallowed back a moan as he slowly got onto his knees. “I’ll ride it,” he announced and Magnus reminded himself to breath when Alec grabbed the base of the dildo and slowly lifted up, then back down, bouncing up and down it, little moans escaping his lips as he was trying to find the perfect angle. Alec’s cock was bouncing up and down, painfully hard and Magnus couldn’t tear his eyes away from his sinful angel.

  
“Just like that, yeah, so well, Alexander,” praised him Magnus and came closer to Alec. “Daddy will kiss you now for being such a good boy, yeah?” he whispered against Alec’s lips and kissed the younger one with hunger and need as Alec continued to fuck himself on the toy, moaning softly into Magnus’ mouth, Magnus taking a hold of Alec’s cock and chuckled as Alec mewled when he brushed the tip of it.

  
A great idea popped into Magnus’ mind. “I have a little surprise for you,” said Magnus. “Wanna see it?”

  
“Yeah,” stammered Alec, licking Magnus’ lips and looked down when Magnus was suddenly holding a vibrator in his hand. “Oh, fuck…”

  
“Ever used one on yourself?”

  
“N-no… only on you,” he added and Magnus grinned when he remembered Alec using that same vibrator on him… in him…

  
“It’s your lucky day, Nephilim,” said Magnus with a grin. “Come to me, let me take care of you… you did so well, let me give you your reward now,” said Magnus and chuckled, Alec nodding obediently. “Lay down,” said Magnus and Alec did just that. Magnus slowly pulled the dildo out of Alec and then slid it back in, Alec whining because it wasn’t feeling good. He wanted the real thing.

  
“Magnus…” stammered Alec. “I want you inside, not the toy,” complained Alec and Magnus grinned.

  
“Very well then,” said Magnus. “Will you ride me then?” asked Magnus, wishing that Alec was riding him instead of the dildo before and Alec quickly nodded.  
“Yes, I’d love to,” blurted out Alec fast without thinking. “Please.”

  
Alec pushed Magnus down on the bed and quickly straddled his hips. Fuck, he was in a hurry to feel Magnus inside, him press against his favourite spot. The toy felt good, but it was nothing compared to the real thing, Magnus grinning beneath Alec as the other took a hold of his cock, lined it with his entrance and slowly slid down it, throwing head back in relief, because Magnus’ dick felt so much better.

  
“Oh, yeah,” blurted out Alec and Magnus waggled his eyebrows.

  
“Real thing is better isn’t it?”

  
“Fuck yeah,” whispered Alec and kissed Magnus before he started moving. The position allowed him to get Magnus as deep as possible, shaking like crazy when he finally found the perfect spot and picked up a slow, but steady pace, moaning softly as he continued to fuck himself onto Magnus’ cock, who was in heaven under Alec.

  
Alec riding him was quite a sight. It was beautiful the way Alec bounced up and down, complete bliss and pleasure written over his face, lips slightly parted as he was moaning silently, so perfectly tight around him and it felt as if he was facing the face of a true angel. Alexander was absolutely stunning like that, Magnus shuddering and Alec slowly opened his beautiful hazel eyes.

  
“Good?”

  
“Faster,” commanded Magnus and spanked Alec’s ass. “Come on, please your daddy good,” he said softly and Alec nodded, slowly picking up a faster pace, leaning closer to Magnus, supporting himself as he was holding Magnus’ shoulders and the warlock moaned when Alec tightened around him. “Again, hit me again.”

  
“Oh, you naughty boy,” said Magnus and spanked Alec’s ass again. And again, Alec’s moans getting louder and by the way Alec was twitching, Magnus knew that the other was close. Now, the fun part began and Alec opened his eyes when he heard Magnus switching the vibrator on.

  
“What are you…. Of my fucking God, Magnus… oh shit, I can’t…”

  
Magnus pressed the vibrating toy against Alec’s cock, at the base and Alec lost it when the toy travelled up, being pressed hard against the tip of his cock, losing his balance and he fell forward against Magnus as the other turned the vibration to the strongest setting, holding the vibrator pressed tightly against Alec’s cock as he smiled when Alec’s loud and high pitched moans, almost screams filled the bedroom.

  
Magnus clenched his jaw because Alec was tight around him like crazy and as Alec kept struggling to keep still, Magnus grabbed Alec’s sides with his free hand and moved his hips up, thrusting into Alec fast. The position was kind of awkward, but Magnus managed to hit Alec’s prostate and with the vibrator still tightly pressed against his erection, Alec was coming all over Magnus’ hand hard, two times in a row as he felt Magnus swell inside of him and pushed over the edge himself, filling Alec up.

  
Magnus came back to earth quite soon, but Alec was still shivering like crazy in his arms long after he switched off the vibrator, holding Magnus close to himself in a crushing embrace and he couldn’t calm himself down.

  
“Alexander, you okay?” asked Magnus and Alec slowly shook his head.

  
“C-Can’t calm down… fuck…” he said and Magnus grinned when Alec looked at him. “You plan on killing me one of these days, huh?” joked Alec when he finally managed to get his body under control.

  
“You were stunning, you know,” said Magnus and Alec chuckled.

  
“Aren’t I always stunning?”

  
“You make a good point,” said Magnus and grinned when Alec kissed him again.


	34. Meeting with the Seelie Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Wei_Crazy :) Alec has a meeting with the Seelie Queen

Alec was nervous as hell, he was shitting his pants. Currently, he was at the Seelie Court and he couldn’t remember when the last time he was this nervous. Probably at his own fake wedding with Lydia, but other than that, he hadn’t experienced this kind of nervousness and he was shaking, trying to calm down. He didn’t know why the Queen wished to see him, he hadn’t done anything wrong. Magnus wanted to come with him, but the Queen stated that she only wanted to see him, no other people, so Alec decided not to be a little shit about that and he listened to her. When the Seelie Queen wanted something, it was for the best if she got it.

Meliorn told him to sit down and wait for her majesty, so that was what Alec was doing, looking around and he could see that the Seelies were watching him. What did they want?! Alec looked down and took in a deep breath. The Seelie Queen said she wanted to see him about something personal, maybe even just for her own amusement. He had heard stories about the Queen calling people to her realm just to fuck around with them. He cleared his throat and he bit into his lower lip. Well, the Truth Serum, sure as hell wasn’t going to help him this time.

Alec was still annoyed from the last time with the Seelie Queen, the bitch sided with Valentine and while Alec understood her – kind of, she wanted to protect her own kind – it was an extremely selfish this to do. Well, Seelies were like that, that was why he didn’t like them too much. And the whole not being able to tell a lie thing, what a complete bullshit. Alec rolled his eyes and just as he was about to give into his annoyance with the Queen, she finally decided to grace him with her presence and the fear settled in again. He quickly got onto his legs and bowed down to her majesty. He didn’t like doing that, but he wanted to make a good impression. He was bound to fuck something up later on.

“What an honourable surprise to see you, your majesty,” said Alec and pressed his lips together. That wasn’t exactly a lie. It was an honour to meet the Queen in person like that, but it most definitely wasn’t a pleasure. “I’m very honoured to be called to your realm,” he said and the Queen gave him one of her little, snobby smiles and proceeded to walk and then she sat down, not too far away from Alec.

Why was she quiet? Did he say something wrong?! What was going on? Oh, fuck, Alec calm down. Alec bit into his lower lip and he then made a face when he heard the Queen laughing at him, face red with annoyance.

“Why do you look so afraid?” asked the Queen, genuinely curious.

“I’m not scared,” lied Alec and mentally cursed, because the truth was about to come out even if he didn’t want to. “Actually, I’m shitting my pants as we speak, your majesty,” said Alec and the Queen’s jaw dropped. He bowed his head down and rubbed his palms together. “I have lots of respect for you, but you’re scary as fuck. And the fact that you choose to appear like a young girl makes things even worse. You know how Mundanes have horror movie with scary children? Those freak me out the most and you remind me of those,” he said and cursed silently.

Oh God, she was probably going to kill him right there. Good bye, cruel word. Alec hoped that the Queen would at least be respectful enough to send his body back to the Institute once she would be finished with him. “No disrespect meant by that,” he said quickly and the Queen needed a moment or two to recover.

“There’s nothing to be afraid, Nephilim, I called you purely out of personal interests,” said the Queen and Alec nervously twitched. That was what concerned him. “Please do take a sit,” she said and Alec did as he was told. “And I’ll take your previous words as a compliment,” she said and Alec felt a bit better, but not a lot.

“That’s what freaks me out the most,” he announced and kept telling himself to shut the fuck up, but due to his nervousness, he couldn’t stop talking. “What kind of a personal interest would a Queen have with me? I mean I am the Head of the Instititue, but it doesn’t make sense… maybe if you wanted to see Magnus, it would make sense, but why…”

“Quiet,” said the Queen and Alec quickly closed his mouth. “You need to stop blabbering, Lightwood.”

“I’m sorry,” said Alec and he looked down. “I’m on Truth Serum and-”

“I know, the word got out,” stated the Queen and Alec cursed. Great. Then she called him to have a bit of fun?! Oh, Seelies were really the worst and… “Why don’t you take something to eat?” she asked and offered Alec the food that was on the table, Alec shaking his head.

“Oh, mama raised no fool,” said Alec. “I know it’s not safe for me to eat your food in this realm.”

That brought out a little chuckle from the Queen, but then got serious again and Alec looked down again. “So, the reason why I brought you here,” she said and Alec perked up again, pale as before and the Seelie Queen narrowed her eyes. “You know, I’m not going to eat you,” said the Queen. “I just called you here because we need to talk about something.”

“Oh, great, um, that’s fantastic… not really,” said Alec and then let out a nervous laughter. “So, what is it… your majesty,” said Alec, trying to stay calm and polite, just like Magnus reminded him at least 100 times before he went to the Queen.

“I want to offer you my help,” she said.

“Help?” asked Alec and perked up. “ _You_ want to offer _me_ help?” he asked, jaw dropping and he narrowed his eyes. Help with what? “I don’t get it. Help with what exactly?” he asked and the Queen gave him a little smile.

“A little birdy told me you’re trying to break down the ban that prohibits the Downworlders from going to Idris,” said the Queen. “And I’d like to offer you my help with that. I know a few… details that would help you with the task,” she said and Alec still didn’t get it.

“What’s the catch?” he asked quickly. The Queen had to be up to something; there was no other way around it. She always had an ulterior motive that was just how it was.

“There’s no catch,” she said, offended.

“With all due respect, I don’t buy it,” said Alec flatly and then pressed his lips together.

“Seelies cannot lie, so-”

“But you can for sure twist and bend the truth, can’t you?” asked Alec and rolled his eyes.

“Why do you all just always assume the worst of me?!” she asked, her voice louder and Alec jumped at that, but he didn’t back down.

“Can you blame me?” asked Alec. “When Valentine was a threat, you offered help to Downworlders under a condition they would cut their ties with us, Shadowhunters and you didn’t care what happened to us when Valentine was terrorising us. I don’t blame you, really, I get it. You were trying to take care of your people and for that I can’t really blame you. Until then, the Shadowhunter world didn’t really give you any good reason for you to protect it,” said Alec and then wondered if he had said too much. “But then… you abandoned them as well and sided with Valentine?!”

“I don’t see how’s that relevant to our case,” said the Queen and shrugged.

“I sure as hell do,” stated Alec firmly. “Do you know in how much trouble you got Magnus into?” he snapped and then shook his head. “He almost lost his position as the High Warlock of Brooklyn!” he said and then narrowed his eyes. “That was a very shitty move of you! Plus, you made him choose between me and his people, which is stupid because he shouldn’t feel like he needs to choose… and we almost broke up,” said Alec and pressed his lips together. “Fine, it was my fault too because I lied to him, but it’s your fault as well!” he announced and the widened his eyes when he realised that he had just accused the Queen for his break up with Magnus in the past.

“I did what I had to do,” said the Queen once she recovered, because she was looking quite shocked. No one had talked to her in… forever. They all knew to show her respect and never question her actions. Yet, there was this Shadowhunter, talking some sense into her and she was quite… amused. “And the part that your lover boy had to choose between you and us… well, that was just a bonus really. To amuse myself,” said the Queen and Alec’s anger was back.

“Bitch,” said Alec under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Um… witch,” he said and the Queen grinned.

“You’re quite a brave one, aren’t you?” asked the Queen and Alec looked at her carefully. “Bravery… it used to be quite a cherished virtue back in the day. Nowadays, I don’t meet a lot of truly brave people, especially among the Shadowhunter kind,” said the Queen and Alec only shrugged. “Especially the blond one, he isn’t very brave, is he?”

“Or smart,” added Alec quickly when he realised the Queen was talking about Jace since she had met his once and the Queen grinned as well, Alec clearing his throat. “So, um, why should I take your help? I don’t get it why would you be interested in helping me… a Shadowhunter… I don’t-”

“I like you,” she said simply and Alec looked at her.

She liked him! She _liked_ him?! What the hell did that mean?!

“Plus, I want to see Idris one day myself as well,” said the Queen. “To see if it’s really as stunning as they make it sound,” she added and Alec’s jaw dropped.

“So you called me here because you want to travel around Idris?”

“Basically, yes,” she said, liking that Alec cut straight to the point.

“Well,” started Alec, calculating everything in his mind. He would need all of the help that he could get. Even though Jace was trying to press Imogen with dropping the bans, she still didn’t crack down and the Queen possessed enough wisdom to help him out. But to side with the Seelie Queen? Magnus tried once and it came to bite him back in the ass. But it looked like she was telling the truth. Or what if she was bending it? Maybe she wanted to go to Idris to invade it with her army?

Alec frowned. Well, things wouldn’t be a lot worse, to be honest. Idris was already shit as it was with the current people in charge. At least then, Idris would look more whimsical. Alec liked the Queen’s realm, it looked very pretty and beautiful. Alec shook his head, trying to stay focused on the task. He glanced at the Queen, who was patiently waiting for his response.

“I need to think about it,” said Alec and clenched his jaw, hoping that the Seelie Queen wouldn’t take his answer the wrong way. No one knew when something could set her off. “But if you’re saying the truth, then your help would be much appreciated, your majesty,” he said and the Queen nodded, pleased with the answer.

“An honest response,” said the Queen and then made a short pause. “The battle with Valentine made me realise some things,” she suddenly said and Alec perked up. “Things need to change and with what I did... creating the gap between the Shadowhunter world and the Downworld… things will only get worse.”

“I agree.”

“I have been monitoring your cabinet meetings very closely,” she said and sighed. “The things you said made me realise that I might be… _wrong_ after all,” she said, admitting that she was wrong coming kind of difficult from her mouth and Alec was impressed, seriously. “I don’t like the Clave, but I like you.”

“Trust me, no one likes the Clave… a bunch of judgemental, racist assholes…” grumbled Alec. “Grandma Herondale and the toad being the worst one-”

“Toad?” asked the Queen, surprised and caught off guard.

“Oh… my dad… a long story,” he said and shook his head when he saw the confusion written all over the Queen’s face. “It’s a mess,” he said and huffed under his breath. “But I’m sure that if we unite our powers, we’ll be able to take them down.”

“I’d like that,” said the Queen and Alec smiled happily. “Tell me, Shadowhunter…” she suddenly said. “Compared to Idris, how is my realm? I’ve heard that Idris is stunning, so I was just wondering… in comparison, which one is better. That’s purely my curiosity,” she added.

“Oh Idris cannot really compete in comparison with this realm,” said Alec and looked around. “If only you turned down the horror aspect a notch, it would be even more beautiful,” he blurted out and the Queen was pleased when she heard that her realm was more beautiful after all.  

A few more moments passed and Alec decided that it was time for him to leave. The Queen didn’t really mind it and before Alec left, he made sure to bow down in front of her. “Thank you for having me, your majesty. I’ll think over your proposal and get back to you very soon. It’ll be my honour to be-”

“Oh, do stand up,” she said, amused. “I want to think of us as equals,” she said and Alec hummed, then nodded.

“Well then, how about this?” he asked and offered her hand to the Queen, who looked down and then back up, completely taken back. “It’s, um, a hand shake?” said Alec and then the Queen nodded and stared down at his hand again.

“I’m aware of what it is, I just… no one has shaken my hand and I-”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I meant no disrespect, I just-”

“It will be my pleasure to work with you in taking the Clave down,” said the Queen and took Alec’s hand in the end, shaking it and after Alec said his goodbyes, Meliorn had taken him back to his world, Alec quickly running over to Magnus’ place to tell him all about his meeting with the Queen.

Magnus was horrified when he found out that Alec blamed their breakup on the Queen in front of her, then called her a bitch and shook her hand! He was pretty surprised that Alec even made it back alive if he really did all of that, but what surprised him.. no shocked, him even more was that the Queen didn’t seem to mind all of that. And apparently she was in the mood to work with Alec now?! Just a few months ago, she wanted to have nothing to do with the Shadowhunters!

It seemed like the world has turned upside down, but at the end of the day, Magnus agreed with the Queen; if they wanted to make an end to the discrimination, they needed to stay united together. Magnus warned Alec to be careful about taking the Queen’s help and Alec agreed. He had a lot of thinking to do, but was in a good mood!

He had just made a new friend, possibly… The Seelie Queen, who would have thought!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I do realise that Alec would probably get in a lot of trouble in the canon for speaking to the Queen the way he did in this, but for the sake of this fic, let's just ignore that XD)


	35. A double date

Maryse Lightwood wasn't really in a good mood when she found out that her son went to see the Seelie Queen all on his own. It worried her, because she knew Alec didn't have filter with the potion still in his system, but she calmed down a bit when Alec told her all of the details. She still didn't agree with the Queen, but at least she didn't hurt Alec in any way, so she wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. It would probably only make things works.

  
Alec didn't know what to do with the help she offered to him and honestly, neither did Maryse. She didn't trust the Seelie Queen, but it was Alec's decision, so she decided to stand by Alec no matter what he would decide on. Alec had a lot of thinking to do, but for the time being now it wasn't the time. He and Maryse were having lunch together, so Alec decided to let it go. Luke was joining them for lunch as well, but was running a bit late. Maryse and Alec decided to wait for him and Alec took that as a perfect opportunity to ask his mom how things with Luke were going.

  
"Lucian is on his way," said Maryse happily and blushed when she read the text. Alec leaned closer to see the text and he went 'awww' when he saw that Luke sent a heart, winky face and a kissing emoji to the text

. "Oh, stop spying on us," said Maryse, cheeks still red and Alec snorted.

  
"You two are so cute." Alec then waggled his eyebrows and leaned back in his chair. "And you call him Lucian, by his full name... Like Magnus calls me Alexander," sighed Alec happily and Maryse smiled. "You two are literally me and Magnus, just well... Older. Much older looking," joked Alec and Maryse gave him an unamused look.

  
"Watch what you say, young man. You'll be paying for lunch if you continue to talk to your mother like that," said Maryse with a grin and Alec started laughing.

  
"How are things between you and Luke?"

  
"It's going well," said Maryse and bit into her lower lip.

  
"Are you two going to marry?" asked Alec happily and Maryse started laughing again.

  
"We've only been together for less than two months," said Maryse and Alec rolled his eyes.

  
"Who cares if it's true love!" said Alec and his eyes widened when a great idea popped into his mind. "I just though of something great!" announced Alec and Maryse arched an eyebrow. This should be good. "A double wedding, Magnus and I and you two!" went on by saying Alec, way too excited. "Imagine it, Magnus and Luke at the altar... Me and you walking down the aisle," said Alec, already too gone into his fantasy.

  
"Oh, Alec... Hold your horses. You know it isn't legal-"

  
"In my fantasy it is. Shush, mom, you're interrupting," said Alec and Maryse only shook her head with a smile on her face. "Our husbands will look smoking hot. Magnus in a tux is such a turn on. Oh, I bet Luke can rock it too, he'll look so hot," said Alec and Maryse grinned, but allowed Alec to continue. It was amsuing her quite a lot. "All of others will be jealous of us. We literally have the best looking boyfriends," said Alec and Maryse had to agree with that.

  
"Can't argue with that," said Maryse.

  
"Of course not, I'm a genius," said Alec and hummed. "Where would we go for honey moon though? Oh, Europe perhaps? Well doesn't matter to be honest," said Alec and grinned. "You'll look so beautiful in your wedding dress, mom! But. We must have an understanding. I'll be the best looking one there, okay? So you won't try to overshadow me!" said Alec.

  
"Whatever you say son," said Maryse and kept laughing, her face brightening when Luke stepped inside of the restaurant and Alec waggled his eyebrows.

  
"Here comes your daddy, mom," blurted out Alec and Mlaryse flushed.

  
"Alec!" she snapped and Alec gave her an innocent look.

  
"What?"

  
"Don't use that kind of language around Luke," said Maryse and then happily got onto her legs, wrapped her arms around Luke and Alec chuckled when his mom giggled. What did he say wrong before? It was the truth, Luke was very much a daddy material and he didn't get why his mom was...

  
"Heyya, Alec!" said Luke and gave Alec a quick hug as well, sitting down next to Maryse and he then looked at both if them. "I'm sorry for running late. Clary needed me with something," said Luke and looked at Alec. "What did I miss on while you two were alone?" he asked and Maryse shrugged.

  
"Not a lot, we were just waiting for you and-"

  
"Our wedding plans!" said Alec and gave Maryse an offended look.

  
"Wedding?"

  
"You and mom plus me and Magnus. It'll be a double wedding," explained Alec and Luke started laughing. "I've already picked out what kind of a tux you'll be wearing. You're gonna be hot, trust me," said Alec and Luke chuckled.

  
"You mean I don't look good now?"

  
"Oh you do, you do. The police uniform looks good on you," said Alec and his eyes widened when Maryse nodded. "Do you roleplay sometimes? You know... Luke arresting you for indicent behaviour and then he punishes you by-" started Alec, but was quieted down by his mom.

  
"Alec. No. We aren't doing this!"

  
"Sounds you have lots of experiences with that," joked Luke.

  
"Oh yeah, me and Magnus love to roleplay. Sometimes he's the officer and arrests me and gives me a good spanking," said Alec and Maryse was starting to slide down the chair. Someone needed to stop her son. "Oh I love it when we do a teacher-student roleplay too! I need to please my professor for a good grade and Magnus-"

  
"Alexander!"

  
"Exactly what he screams when I turn him around and give it to him good!"

  
"Oh my God. Lucian, I'm so sorry about Alec. I told him to behave before. But someone doesn't want to behave and-"

  
"I don't mind. It's entertaining. A meal and a show."

  
"But still..."

  
"Don't stress about it, Boo," said Luke and Alec's eyes widened at the nickname, Maryse smiling when Luke kissed her cheek.

  
"You call her your 'Boo'?" asked Alec and there were literal hearts in his eyes. "You two are my OTP!" he proudly announced and Maryse looked at Luke.

  
"What the hell is that?" whispered Maryse and Luke shrugged.

  
"No idea."

  
"Ugh, old people," said Alec and rolled his eyes. "It means one true pairing! You are my favourite couple!" stated Alec and then looked down. "But watching you two makes me miss Magnus," said Alec. "Oh! Did I tell you that Clary drew me in nude?"

  
"She mentioned something about it," said Luke.

  
"Thanks to me Magnus' apartment looks better. I made him hang the picture in his office, so that if he is in a bad mood because of his clients, one look at it makes him feel better," said Alec happily and Maryse was just laughing.

  
"Poor Magnus... He has to live with you in this state," said Maryse and Alec frowned.

  
"Shh, he loves it!" said Alec. "I should call him! No one order food yet. This lunch thingy is changing into a double date!" was what Alec decided on and Luke only laughed, while Maryse kept shaking her head.

  
"Oh boy..."

  
"Oh, let him have his fun. It's hilarious," said Luke.

  
Alec called Magnus and after he found out that the warlock was free, he invited him to come over for lunch. Magnus liked the idea of having a double date with Maryse and Luke, so he was soon on his way and as soon as he stepped into the restaurant, Alec ran into his arms and smooched him hard.

"What's going on?" asked Magnus.

  
"I missed you," said Alec with a pout.

  
Magnus and Alec joined the together two at the table. Alec made Magnus sit in his lap, who didn't mind it until the food arrived.

"Alexander, it'll be kind of difficult to eat like this, huh?" asked Magnus and Alec shook his head.

  
"No, I'll feed you," said Alec happily and Magnus chuckled when Alec attempted to feed him. He complied, opened his mouth and giggled as he swallowed the food. It was kind of cute actually. Magnus grabbed a fork himself and started feeding Alec, laughing like school children. Maryse kept looking at them and Luke grinned when he saw the longing look in her eyes.

  
"Say 'aah', Boo," said Luke and Maryse flushed when she saw that Luke was trying to mimic Magnus and Alec over there.

  
"Gosh, Lucian," she said with a giggle, but ate the food and Alec grinned when he saw them.

  
All four of them were so grossly in love that they made all of the couples in the restaurant jealous af and Alec loved it!


	36. Sexting

Alec was in his office, trying to concentrate on the paperwork, but he couldn’t do it at all. And who was the one to blame? Well, the one and only, Magnus Bane, who made it impossible for him to focus on the work. It was kind of important for him to finish it by the next day, but Magnus was having none of that and he kept texting Alec… well, sexting and sending him pictures of himself in rather compromising positions. Alec had to admit it that he loved them, of course, but it made it impossible for him to proceed with the work as he was thinking with a completely different head than he should be!

 

Alec huffed under his breath when his phone buzzed again and this time he decided not to read the text from Magnus. Later, was what he decided on, but as he tried his best to continue working the report of his last mission, his eyes kept wandering to the phone and he cursed, then closed the file and grabbed the phone in his hands without hesitation, his jaw almost dropping when he read the text Magnus had sent him.

 

_ Alexander, be a good boy for daddy and please play with me for a little while. I’m all lonely here in the loft and I need some much needed TLC from you. Look just how much my body needs you right now. _

 

Alec cleared his throat and felt his body heating up as he scrolled down and saw that Magnus decided to attach a photo of himself to the text as well and well, what a sight that was. Magnus was completely naked, laying on the bed and his cock was already rock hard, laying hot and heavy against his stomach and Alec licked his lower lip, his mouth literally watering at the sight of Magnus’ thick cock.

 

“Mmm,” he moaned out loud and found himself blushing, but he didn’t back down. “By the Angel,” he then said himself and scrolled down again to the picture and felt his cock making a twitch in his pants as he looked up and saw that Magnus was wearing one of those cocky smiles again and he had to suppress another moan from escaping, squirming his legs together as he read the text again.

 

_ A good boy for daddy. _

 

That was always enough to get Alec going and he cursed his daddy kink and Magnus. He looked up, hearing if there was someone on the hallways and when he couldn’t hear anyone, he decided to completely ignore the report, which was beyond boring. Sexting Magnus when he was at work was so much more pleasing and  _ hot. _ Oh, how Alec wished they could have hot and rough office sex right now. He would push Magnus down against his desk, then lift his legs up and push himself…

 

**_Have you been playing with yourself, daddy?_ ** was what Alec quickly wrote back and then rubbed his plams together, tapping against the desk with his fingers as he felt a new shot of arousal spreading through his body and he pressed his lips together, dick stirring in his jeans when there came another text and he quickly opened it.

 

_ Of course I did, I had no choice. Looking at your sexy painting in my office kept me hard all day. So now I need to relief myself. Would be a good boy and help me out, Angel? _

 

Alec grinned and then cleared his throat yet again, pressing his legs together and he then slid his hand down, cupping himself through the jeans, groaning as he felt himself growing hard at the thought that Magnus was hard throughout the entire day. When he was with his clients, all that he could think of was him. Alec. His precious angel. Alec licked his dry lips again and quickly hit the reply button.

 

**_I’ll be a good boy, daddy. Whatever you want… I’ll do it for you. I want to be so good for you,_ ** was what Alec wrote back and then quickly go onto his legs, the waiting was killing him. But also, it made things more exciting and he perked up when he heard voices coming closer to the office. He groaned and rolled his eyes, but then quickly closed the door properly and locked it.

 

There, no one was going to disturb him now. The phone buzzed again and Alec was glued onto the phone screen once again, smiling wider when he read the text, which said,  _ Just talk to me as I play with myself. I mean you can join me if you want ;). _

 

Oh, God, Alec’s immagination was running wild. Magnus was playing with himself. But exactly what was he doing? He could be just laying on the bed and slowly jerk himself off. But there were so, so many other possibilities. Maybe Magnus was playing with one of his toys, fucking himself on the dildo or…

 

**_Show me_ ** **,** was the quick response Alec sent and a picture soon came.

 

Magnus had his fingers wrapped around his dick, which was already wet with precum and Alec groaned when another picture came, this time a selfie of Magnus, who had his face throw into the pillow and a sly smirk on his face. Alec’s cock twitched again and by then he was already fully hard, sliding a hand down and he pressed it against his crotch, hips buckling and he thought he’d have a heart attack when he saw that Magnus sent him a video as well.

 

It was a short video, only 20 seconds or so, far too short for Alec’s liking, but damn it was hot. Magnus was on his back, legs spread open and he was slowly fucking himself on his fingers, moans loud and Alec replayed the video at least 5 times, cursing as he watched those fingers disappear inside of Magnus’ hole, the warlock’s moans filling his office as he had his phone on loud. Alec didn’t even know how Magnus was able to get a video in that position. He was probably using his magic, which made things even hotter in Alec’s opinion.

 

_ Would this be enough or do you want to see more? ;)  _  was the text Magnus sent to him and Alec finally woke up from his stupor.

 

**_Magnus that’s so fucking hot. Of course I want to see more, I want to see everything. I want to see you fuck yourself with my dildo I left there at your place_ ** , wrote Alec back and then quickly undid the zipper of his jeans, pulled them down with his underwear to his ankles and gasped when he freed himself from the constrictions of his clothes, feeling a lot more comfortable. 

 

_ You naughty boy. Are you playing along with daddy? _

 

**_Yeah._ **

 

_ Show daddy how hard you are.  _

 

Alec’s breath shook and he quickly grabbed the phone and took a quick picture of himself, showing off just how hard and needy he was for his daddy. He leaned against the chair and snapped a picture of his hot and heavy dick, sending it to Magnus. He then bit into his lower lip and decided to return the favour and he sent Magnus a short video as well of him slowly pumping his dick in his fist and was slowly moaning out Magnus’ name, cheeks red with embarrassment and he then bit into his lower lip.

 

_ Fuck, such  a good boy you are. You deserve a reward now… here you go, _ was the reply that Magnus sent quite a few minutes later, which made Alec wonder just what Magnus was doing to himself in the meantime and he grinned when he saw that Magnus sent a video of himself soon after that and whoa.. that was quite a big reward. 

 

Magnus was on all of his hours, legs spread apart and Alec perked up when he saw Magnus reaching back between his legs, holding his dildo. Oh, watching that thing being pressed against Magnus’ hole and then watch it slowly slide inside of his ass was everything that Alec could wish for. “Alexander,” moaned Magnus in the video and Alec tightened the grip around his cock. “So fucking big, it barely fits inside me. But it feels so fucking goo… ah,” moaned Magnus loudly and Alec chuckled.

 

“There, right there… so good,” moaned Magnus in the next video that Alec received. “Oh god,” mewled Magnus and the hunter grinned, because he knew that Magnus must had found the spot and his breath shuddered as he watched Magnus fuck himself harder and faster with the toy.

 

“Not enough, still not enough...” panted Magnus. “... want you… want to hear your voice, Alexander…. shit,” was Magnus pleading and Alec’s toes were curling, because he was stroking his dick so hard. He was pretty close too, but he wanted to come with Magnus. Together. That would be so hot.

 

Magnus wanted more, he wanted him. Alec didn’t hesitate and he quickly called Magnus, wanting to hear his voice as well. Magnus picked up in a heartbeat and Alec gasped when he heard Magus’ laboured breathing on the other side of the phone call. “Magnus,” purred Alec and gained another moan from Magnus.

 

“Oh God, Alexander,” stammered Magnus. “The things you do to me,” he then laughed breathlessly and Alec chuckled.

 

“Are you close?”

 

“Getting there, but it’s still not enough, not in the least, I want you and your dick,” whispered Magnus and then moaned again. “I want you to fuck me hard and deep, ugh,” he said and Alec perked up when Magnus’ moans were getting high pitched.

 

“What are you doing now? Describe it to me, Magnus,” said Alec and grabbed the base of his cock, because he was sure he’d come in a second just by listeing to Magnus.

 

“Ri-riding your dildo,” said Magnus and Alec let out a hitched breath.

 

“I wanna see,” whined Alec.

 

“I wanna ride you instead,” said Magnus with a chuckle and Alec groaned. Fuck, that sounded so pleasing. But, it would be even hotter if he’d bent Magnus over the desk and just give it to him hard and-

 

“I have a better idea,” proposed Alec. “Me fucking you on my desk in the office,” he said and was rewarded by another low, long moan. “Up for some hot office sex?” offered Alec and Magnus was so on board with that idea. 

 

“Oh fuck… yes,” moaned Magnus.

 

“Then portal your ass over here, I can’t wait much longer,” ordered Alec. 

 

About a minute later or so, a portal opened in the office and Alec was standing up as soon as Magnus stepped through it, looking completely wrecked and Alec wasted no time, crushing their lips together, Magnus moaning as he tried his best to keep up with Alec’s hungry and needy kisses. Magnus came completely naked and Alec appreciated that, he loved it. 

 

They stumbled across the room and Magnus smiled when Alec pressed him against the desk and then did something he was always fantasising to do; the threw everything that was on the desk onto the floor in one go, not giving a fuck that he had spent a few hours before getting all of the files in order and Magnus smiled when Alec lifted him up and placed him on top of the desk. He opened up his legs, allowing Alec to come closer and Alec kissed him again, Magnus sliding his hands down and he slowly started stroking Alec’s cock, gaining a groan from the other.

 

“Magnus, I won’t last long,” stammered Alec and shuddered when Magnus licked his lips.

 

“Me neither,” said Magnus and swallowed hard. “So,” he said playfully. “Doing me againstt this desk is a turn on for you, hmm?”

 

“God yeah,” said Alec and kissed Magnus again, hands roaming all over his body and Magnus shook in his arms. He had been hard the entire day, his body was over sensitive and he was afraid that just one more touch would be enough to push him over the edge. That’s why he needed Alec to get inside him as soon as possible, he couldn’t wait anymore. 

 

“Fuck me already,” ordered Magnus and Alec didn’t need to be told twice. 

 

Alec pushed himself inside of Magnus in one quick thrust and then picked up a quick pace, Magnus urging him to move faster, go deeper and Alec complied to Magnus’ every wish. Magnus’ moans were loud, Alec not any quieter himself and even though they locked the door, that didn’t do much to be honest. Each time Alec thrust inside of Magnus, there could be heard a loud banging against the desk, which was creaking as Alec continued to pound into Magnus violently. 

 

Plus, their moans were easily heard outside and the people who passed by the office, walked by quick and hid their faces in embarrassment.

 

At some point, Simon came by as he was searching for Isabelle and his jaw dropped when he walked by the office. Eyes wide, he quickly walked away, shaking his head. “No room is safe from those two, freaking bunnies,” said Simon to himself as Magnus and Alec continued to have their fun.


	37. Farawell, Truth Serum

Alec was in his office, trying to get some work done, but he couldn't concentrate at all. And this time, it wasn't anyone else's fault; he was just feeling very tired and out of it that day. He didn't even know what was going on, but he came to the conclusion that he was probably coming down with something. A cold or the flu? Who knew, but whatever it was, he hoped it would go away soon and he groaned as he leaned back in his chair, feeling tired as hell and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach when his eyes went to the huge pile of papers and he just wanted to cry. Literally. He needed to hire an assistant.

Just as he was about to give into his misery, there was a knock on the door and Maryse peaked inside of the office, hoping to find her son there. She smiled when she saw Alec and the other perked up when he saw his mom, a smile spreading across his face and he signed the woman to step inside. He needed a good reason to take a break with his work and his mom coming over to check up on him was a perfect excuse to stop working for a moment or so.

“Am I interrupting?” asked Maryse and Alec quickly shook his head, pointing to the chair and Maryse sat down.

“Oh, no, no,” he said and shook his head. “I’ve been dealing with these boring papers the entire day, I need a break,” he said and rubbed his forehead, then smiled and looked up at his mom, who seemed to want to ask him something. “What’s up?” he then asked and Maryse chuckled.

“Why is the entire Institute talking about the double wedding you came up with the other day?” asked Maryse and Alec’s eyes widened when he remembered that he spent the entire previous day explaining to random people of the Institute that Magnus and he, plus Maryse and Luke were getting married. “I’ve been getting congratulations from people I don’t even know the entire day now and I’m not quite sure why is that. Care to explain, Alec?”

“Oh… yesterday, I might or might not have been talking about it with random people, yes,” said Alec and pressed his lips together. “Thinking back to it now, it’s stupid and childish,” he said and his horror grew the more he continued to think about his behaviour the past three weeks that he had been on the Truth Serum and he just wanted to disappear. “By the Angel, I’m so sorry mom,” he said and Maryse shook her head.

“Don’t apologise,” said Maryse. “I’m already used to this side of you,” she then said with amusement in her voice. “It took me a while, but I don’t mind it as much,” she said and shrugged. “Truth Serum allowed you to be freer and you’ve changed for the better,” she then added and Alec didn’t know if he should agree or not.

“Mom… you do realise I bragged in front of the _Clave_ that I’m good at… well.. things with Magnus and stuff,” grumbled Alec and his embarrassment grew from there. “The things I said to Imogen… and fuck, poor Jace,” said Alec and hid his face into his palms. “How come I’m not dead yet? And how come I still have this position?!” he asked and looked up at his mom, who kept silently laughing.

“It’s a mystery to me as well, Alec,” said Maryse. “Perhaps Robert did-”

“Oh, no, don’t even try to defend the Toad,” said Alec and then grumbled when he felt a headache coming up, running his fingers through his hair and he groaned, wanting to go home. To Magnus. He really did feel horrible. Thoughts wandered to Maryse and Luke and he let out another horrified groan. “I called Luke daddy material,” said Alec and bowed his head down. “Mom, why didn’t you stop me?!”

“I tried, we’ve all tried, my dear boy,” said Maryse, who noticed that something was off with Alec. He looked tired and his mouth wasn’t as dangerous as it used to be. “Your mouth is unstoppable, so you know, you brought all of this up on your own. But it’s not like Lucian minds it, to him all of this was highly hilarious,” said the woman and then leaned closer to Alec, placing a hand on top of his forehead. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine,” lied Alec and then his eyes widened when he realised he said a lie and there wasn’t that annoying, forceful feeling of the truth coming out. Maryse gave him an odd look when she saw Alec looking around the room. What the hell was going on?! Was the Serum wearing off? Did it wear off completely? “That was a lie,” he said, but not because of the Serum this time. “I just told a lie and the truth didn’t force itself out,” he said and Maryse arched an eyebrow, not really buying it. “Mom, it’s true. And no, I am not fine, I feel like shit,” he said, kind of straightforward, but Maryse did a bit thinking and noticed that there were subtle changes about Alec.

For example, before, he was horrified about the things he had said in the past. Until then, he never really stopped to think about what he had said. It was the truth, so it didn’t matter. Now, sure as hell did and Maryse’s eyes widened. “The potion wore off,” she said and Alec nodded.

“I think so too,” said Alec and then pressed his lips together. He didn’t know how to feel about that. He had gotten so used to the Serum. He liked the feeling of it, it made him feel brave and he felt liberated that he could say what was on his mind. What was going to happen now? Would he go back in hiding with the truth? No, was what he decided.

“You look really pale,” said Maryse. “Maybe you should go home,” she said, meaning Magnus’ loft. “You can take a day off,” she then added, a look of worry on his face and Alec nodded because he needed to rest for a little while.

“You sure it would be okay?”

“Yeah, of course. I can cover up for you. You just call Magnus, he’ll make a portal and you can go there so that he can pamper and take care of you,” she said and gave Alec a wink, who gave his mom a big hug and after they chatted for a little while, Alec called Magnus and asked him for a portal, which lead him straight into the arms of his beloved warlock.

“Hey, Alexander,” said Magnus and went straight up to his boyfriend when the other stepped through the portal and cupped his pale face, worry in Magnus’ eyes when he heard that Alec wasn’t feeling well. “My poor angel, come on sit down. I’ll cook up something for you and you’ll feel better in no time,” said Magnus, but before he could leave, Alec wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him down onto the couch with him and Magnus chuckled when he saw that his boyfriend was acting clingy.

“Don’t leave,” whined Alec.

“Now, now, I’ll just be in the kitchen and-”

“Stay,” tried Alec again and Magnus decided to stay for a little while with Alec, gently cupping his face again and Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus, the warlock chuckling again and his heart fell when he pulled back and saw Alec’s tired face. “Is this the flu?” asked Alec, hoping it wasn’t. He never got it before, but he had heard it that it was a nasty Mundane disease and Magnus shrugged.

“Let me check,” said Magnus and snapped with his fingers, blue sparks of magic flying under his fingers and he then moved his hand up and down, hovering on top of Alec and the hunter smiled when he felt the familiar feeling of magic tickling against his skin and the warlock hummed. “I can’t sense any actual illness,” he said. “But I can’t feel the Truth Serum in your system anymore. So you feel like this probably because of that. Your body had gotten so used to it that it feels unnatural to it now that it’s out of your system.”

“I see,” said Alec and nodded. “Makes sense, I kinda figured that the potion stopped working,” said Alec and then looked at Magnus.

“Let’s put that theory on a little test,” said Magnus playfully. “Try to say the biggest lie you can come up with,” he then added and Alec grinned as well.

“You’re ugly,” he blurted out and Magnus’s eyes grew huge.

“Hey!” said Magnus. “Now we know for sure the potion’s out of your system,” he then added with a chuckle and Alec curled up next to him and sighed. “What?”

“I’ll miss it,” said Alec. “I felt invincible on it,” said the hunter and then shrugged. “Though, lying now… without the Serum still feels very weird and unnatural to me,” he said and Magnus buried his fingers in Alec’s hair and the hunter chuckled. “I like it when you play with my hair,” he then blurted out, feeling that it was just natural to express it and Magnus grinned.

“You’ll do just fine without it,” said Magnus and leaned down to press a kiss on top of Alec’s forehead. “Take this as a lesson learned. It feels awesome always telling what’s on your mind, right?” asked the warlock and Alec nodded.

“Yeah,” he said. “I never felt so free.”

“Well, there you go,” said Magnus and smiled. “The potion was just a little crutch that helped you realise that,” he said. “I’m sure you can do just fine without it.”

“I’ll try,” he said and looked down.

“Though I must admit I’ll miss it too,” said Magnus and Alec glanced at him. “Especially when we get down and dirty. You were pretty bold in expressing the things you wanted,” said Magnus with a wink and Alec’s face flushed and he groaned.

“I said some stupid things,” said Alec and shook his head. “Poor Grandma Herondale…”

“Oh hush, it was awesome how you were able to dismiss her,” said Magnus and Alec looked at him. “My hero,” he then added and leaned closer, kissing Alec softly and he then pulled back, the flush on Alec’s cheeks deepening. “Thanks to the potion, the last three weeks were hilarious,” he said and Alec groaned. “But, I’d be happy if things got to normal as well,” he then quickly added and Alec mustered a little smile.

“Yeah?”

“Of course,” said Magnus. “I loved the bold and sassy you, but I kinda missed this… a shyer version of you,” he confessed.

“Oh, the sassiness is here to stay,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows despite his obvious exhaustion. “From now on, Sassy is my middle name,” he then teased and Magnus snorted but loved Alec’s silliness and he only nodded, playing along.

“Well then, Mr. Sassy Pants,” said Magnus and Alec looked at him. “What do you want to eat? I’ll conjure up whatever you wish for,” he then said and Alec grinned.

“Meat,” announced Alec happily.

“Meat?” asked Magnus and frowned.

“Yes, meat,” said Alec and pushed Magnus back against the couch and slowly climbed on top of him. “It’s my favourite after all,” he then said and Magnus’ eyes widened when Alec’s hands travelled down and finally got it what Alec meant with _meat._

“I’m not a part of the appetizer,” teased Magnus when Alec kissed his neck.

“I’m not much of an appetizer kind of man,” said Alec and lifted Magnus’ shirt. “Let’s skip to the main course,” he then added and Magnus’ loud laughter filled the room. Oh god, Alec using cheesy lines like that was going to be a thing now… even with the Potion being gone?

“Alexander, you need to rest and…. _Oh hello,_ ” said Magnus when he felt that some parts of Alec clearly weren’t too tired for some action.

“Alec junior isn’t tired,” said Alec and almost face palmed himself, but he couldn’t resist making another cheesy joke. “Let’s get it on, right now, right here,” said Alec and Magnus crossed his arms beneath Alec, but then wrapped his arms around Alec and complied.

“Very well, I’ll take care of you in a bit of a different way I first planned,” said Magnus and kissed Alec, the younger one happily smiling as he turned them around so that Alec was the one comfortably laying down.

Magnus smiled as well when he leaned down to kiss Alec.

Yes, the Truth Potion was no longer present, but Alec’s sassiness wasn’t gone. Oh, no, it was there to stay and so was his sharp tongue, which was going to come in handy quite soon!


	38. The day Jace became a proud father of two baby ducks

Alec slowly made his way across Magnus’ loft, walking to the other’s office, because he was bored and wanted to have some company with the warlock. He knew the other was busy, but Alec didn’t care. As soon as he was about to open the door, Chairman Meow hopped in front of him and blocked him from stepping inside of Magnus’ office and Alec narrowed his eyes when he saw the cat, rolling his eyes, but then leaned down and picked Chairman up in his arms, the cat letting out a small meow of protest, but allowed Alec to carry him into the living room and he sighed as he sat down with the cat in his lap. 

 

“How do you do, Chairman?” asked Alec and huffed under his breath, then blushed when he remembered  the last three weeks and he shook his head, clicking with his tongue. He couldn’t believe how childish he was towards the poor animal, who never did anything to him. “I guess I owe you an apology as well, huh?” asked Alec, who had a lot of apologising to do in the last few days, especially to Jace, and he then pressed his lips together.

 

“Mrooow meow mrrr (Bet your ass you do),” meowed Chairman and Alec placed his hand on top of his head and gently ruffled his fur, Chairman purring at the sensation and he had to admit it that he liked this side of the Shadowhunter better. He didn’t know what happened, but he appreciated Alec who didn’t boss him around all the time a lot more.

 

“I mean it’s not like it was a lie,” said Alec under his breath, his cheeks still burning with embarrassment and he then looked down to Chairman, who was now laying on his back, allowing Alec to pet his tummy and the hunter giggled. “You tend to hog all of Magnus’ attention. We need to learn how to  _ share. _ Sharing is caring,” said Alec and Chairman meowed again.

 

“Meooow, mrrrr… mioow (whatever you say, just keep doing that).”

 

“You like that, don’t you?” asked Alec and grinned when Chairman Meow extended his paws out and closed his eyes. “You know, if I really squint my eyes, I can see how Magnus finds you cute,” he then said and Chairman was happy with that. It was the closest thing to a compliment he had gotten from the peasant and he wasn’t about to complain. “You’re the cutest things ever,” cooed Alec and Chairman opened his eyes.

 

Okay, someone was overstepping the lines. Only Magnus was allowed to speak to him like that.

 

“Mroow (back off),” said Chairman and hopped off of Alec, who started laughing when Chairman went to the corner of the room and started grooming his fur. 

 

“Sorry,” said Alec and spent a few extra minutes laughing at Chairman, then stood up and went to the warlock’s office, gently knocked and then opened the door, peeking inside. Magnus, who was working on a potion, looked up and grinned when he saw Alec peeking inside. It was the cutest thing he had seen in a while and Alec then opened the door wider.

 

“Come, angel, feel free to step inside,” said Magnus and signed him to come closer. Alec nodded and slowly made his way closer to Magnus, his eyes going up to the naked painting of him, which was hanging big and proud from Magnus’ wall and Alec’s eyes filled with horror and embarrassment. Again, why did he think it was a good idea to put it just there?! For Magnus’ clients to see it?! Oh God, how many people must had seen it and what the hell must they think of…

 

“Busy?” asked Alec, face red with embarrassment as he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the painting. Well, he looked good on it, he would give Fray that. She did an amazing job and he felt kind of proud looking at it. But still, he was beyond embarrassed to think about how many people had seen it already and-

 

“Not really,” said Magnus and then looked up, grinning when he saw where Alec was looking at. “Admiring yourself?” he then asked and got onto his legs, Alec swallowing hard and he let out a small huff.

 

“How… how many of your clients have seen-”

 

“Worry not, no one. I put glamour on it when other people come to see me here,” said Magnus and winked, Alec feeling better already and he chuckled. “Of course you don’t think I’d let others see you like this. No, no… this is only for me,” said Magnus and Alec mustered a little smile, the blush still present on his face, but he went closer to the painting and he bit into his lower lip. 

 

“Thank God,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled.

 

“What? You no longer like it?” asked Magnus in disappointment He really didn’t want to get rid of it, but if Alexander expressed the wish, then-

 

“Of course I like it, I look hot as fuck on it,” blurted out Alec straightforward and he then turned to Magnus. “I’m just glad you put glamour on it. I don’t want the others to go out traumatised,” he said and flush appeared on his face again. “By my good looks that is,” he then added, because he was thinking it and made himself say it, because he liked the sassiness the Truth Serum brought. 

 

Magnus loved it as well. He loved it when Alec referred to himself as good looking. Usually, the young hunter lacked such confidence and was pretty self-conscious. So, he loved it that Alec didn’t go hiding back to his usual shell. 

 

“But of course,” said Magnus. “Others would be so jealous if they saw how gorgeous my boyfriend is. Although, Cat and Ragnor have seen it,” he then quickly added when he remembered showing the painting off to his friends and Alec pressed his lips together and he then smiled.

 

“Their reaction?”

 

“Ragnor was jealous, Cat was just laughing,” said Magnus and Alec smiled, nodding. 

 

“Serves him right,” said Alec and then pushed Magnus back on top of his chair and then sat on top of him, waggling his eyebrows. “So, Mr. Bane,” said Alec and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck and scooted even closer. “Since you mentioned not being busy, can you take some time off for me? The Head of the Institute is very bored and would need you to… fill up...” said Alec and Magnus groaned underneath him. “His empty schedule with some much needed work out… training per say,” said Alec and Magnus nodded.

 

“What a tempting offer,” said Magnus and his  arms went around Alec’s waist. “I can take some time for the Head of the Institute… always, would be my pleasure,” said Magnus. “Mr. Lightwood, it’s always a pleasure to work for you… or under you,” he then added and Alec grinned, leaning in for a kiss. “Also, word on the street is that you are pretty talented at… giving head,” teased Magnus and Alec blushed furiously.

 

“Magnus!”

 

“What?” asked Magnus innocently. “It’s the hot topic of the Clave and you know how they like to gossip. I-”

 

“Oh, do shut up,” said Alec and quited his boyfriend down with a kiss.

 

Sadly, they didn’t get any further than this, because Alec’s phone started ringing and he saw red when he saw Jace’s name written on the screen. Magnus sighed in disappointment and Alec was raging with anger as he picked up, Jace telling him that he was needed at the Institute. Even though Magnus was reluctant, he created a portal for Alec,which lead him straight to the Institute and Alec begged that it was something important Jace needed him with. He didn’t say what it was, but Jace surely wasn’t that stupid to call him over for nothing, was he?! Those past three weeks better had pounded some sense into that thick skull of his.

 

Aparentaly not, because he had seen what the problem was almost immediately. Jace was waiting for him in front of his room, looking beyond afraid, hair sticking out and was all messy. Alec was afraid that Jace must had been attacked by a demon, but then he noticed feathers. There were so many feathers; on Jace’s clothes, hair, floor. It was as if the other was bathing in feathers and Alec just couldn’t stop  _ staring _ , because what a mess. 

 

“What in the world has happened to you?!” asked Alec, Jace white as a sheet.

 

“Ducks… Alec so many fucking ducks… attacked me,” said Jace and pointed to his room. “Max.. and his friends… a prank,” said Jace and then his face into his palms. “I tried getting rid of them on my own… and I did partially, but it was horrible. Man, you gotta help me, please,” whined Jace and Alec narrowed his eyes.

 

“You called me because of ducks…  _ again? _ ”

 

“.. didn’t want go there on my own. Magnus threatened me last time, so I was a good parabatai and called instead. See, I learn! I learn!” pointed out Jace and then pressed his lips together. “Alec, buddy, parabatai… brother, I am begging you,” whined Jace.

 

“I can’t believe this...”

 

“You owe me for all of the shit you put me through when you were on Serum!” said Jace. “It’s because of you I’ve been scarred for life. When I see you and Magnus all I can think is… the horrible, horrible details of you… I mean I love you, but I didn’t need to know… Alec stop laughing!”

 

Alec couldn’t help it; he just burst out in laughter. He wasn’t angry anymore, no. He was laughing like a madman, tears in his eyes as his laughter grew louder when he noticed the horrified look on Jace’s face and when the other was about to explode with anger again, Alec wrapped his arms around Jace and as he was still laughing, gently patted his head. “There, there, it’s okay. Your idol came here to help you,” said Alec and Jace grumbled when he mentioned being his idol, but at the moment, he was.

 

“Thank you!” said Jace and hugged Alec back, the hug crushing, the soul of Alec almost leaving his body and he had to push Jace away if he didn’t want the other to crush him completely. “O-Oh… I hope I didn’t interrupt something by calling like that. I just… I tried handling on my own, but I couldn’t and-”

 

“Well, you cockblocked me and Magnus just as we were getting it on,” said Alec, truth still coming out easily.

 

“I didn’t need to know that!” said Jace loudly. “Simon was right… fucking bunnies, I mean can you two-”

 

“You want my help or not?” said Alec and folded his arms on top of his chest.

 

“Yeah!”

 

“The you better start picking your words carefully, Jacey,” said Alec and Jace apologised. “I’m kidding, just kidding,” said Alec and then rubbed his palms together, rolled his sleeves up and stepped inside of Jace’s room, the other slowly going behind him and Alec’s eyes were wide with shock when he saw the amount of ducks in Jace’s room.

 

“They’re multiplying, oh my God!” shrieked Jace, because the number of them was just getting bigger.

 

“Oh, no, I think our Max has a help of a little warlock,” said Alec and folded his arms on his chest. And he was right, because a small portal opened in the room and a new duck flew inside. “Madzie, Max, you’re in so much trouble,” said Alec, before the portal closed and a silent:

 

_ Crap he caught us! _

 

_ Max don’t say bad words! _

 

_ Madzie, run! _

 

was heard and Alec arched an eyebrow. 

 

The duck problem was resolved pretty soon, Magnus portalling all of the ducks safely home and Jace was saved, spending the next ten minutes hugging and thanking Magnus and Alec. Max and Madzie got grounded for messing around with Jace (Alec secretly praising them, they were pretty smart kids) and things went to normal after that.

 

Well, almost.

 

A pair of baby ducks refused to leave when Magnus wanted to portal them back home as they took a big liking at Jace, much to the blonde’s horror. They walked around, following him as he was their mommy and Alec couldn’t stop laughing, because it was cute. Jace had just became a proud father of a couple of baby ducks, Clary keen on the idea of adopting them, but Jace would need some time to warm up to that idea.

 


	39. Alec vs the Clave

Alec was in Alicante, currently holding a meeting with the Clave, all of the members of the Council there, Alec’s eyes travelling to Robert, then to Consul Penhallow and lastly, to Imogen Herondale. All of the eyes in the room were on him and Alec wished that he had the Serum with him now, because he didn’t feel as sure about himself anymore. However, he managed to calm himself down, because he knew he got this. Everything was going to be okay. Currently, the Clave was holding an unofficial voting about the drop of the ban that forbade Downworlders from visiting Idris and Alec was invited as a guest, to tell his side of the argument, of why the ban should be dropped and the new law should be put in place.

As the Head of New York’s Institute and was offered a job at the Clave in the past, Alec had quite some power. Plus, his father was on the Council as well, Alec huffing under his breath, but gave Robert a little nod. He knew that his father made this happen, Imogen would never suggest to Consul Penhallow about opening the conversation of the ban being dropped. Robert might have been a bad husband, but he was a good father, Alec taking a deep breath and he then rubbed his palms together. In his opinion, Robert was still an ugly Toad for cheating on his mother and was going to continue to be one forever. However, now it wasn’t the time and Alec stood up when Jia Penhallow spoke to him.

“Alec Lightwood,” said Consul Penhallow and Alec stiffened. “Stand up and make your case, why should we drop the ban that forbids the demon-blooded creatures into our land?” she asked, speaking softly, but there was this usual coldness in her voice. “It kept us safe for centuries now, why should we change that?” asked Jia and Alec slowly stood up and rubbed his palms together.

“Times are changing, Consul,” said Alec and took in a deep breath, knowing that he needed to bring up a stronger point and he was about to do that in a minute. He remained calm, just like Magnus told him to do before he left for Alicante and he then looked at Jia again. “It’s time for traditions to change as well,” said Alec and placed his hands on top of the desk. “The law did its job to keep protecting our race in the past, but now it’s doing more harm than good,” he said and Jia didn’t seem impressed with what she heard so far.

“How is it being harmful, Lightwood?”

“It’s discriminatory against anyone that isn’t a Shadowhunter,” said Alec. “It’s dividing us,” he added. “Us, Shadowhunters and the Downworlders,” stammered Alec and pressed his lips together. “If we want to finally stop this… battle between our worlds, we need to start somewhere, things need to change,” said Alec and looked at Robert, who gave him a little nod, which encouraged him a bit more and then he looked at Imogen, who wore a blank expression on her face and was just taking everything in. “And this gap will only continue to grow if we don’t do something.”

“I do agree with you, Lightwood, times are changing,” said Penhallow. “But the Downworlders already have plenty of freedom. As long as they’re not breaking the Accords, the Clave lets them live their lives as they wish. In the past-” started explaining Jia and that was when Alec started feeling his blood boiling with anger.

“You’re talking as if they’re some… animals in a zoo,” spat Alec and his face went red with anger, then he made a short pause, trying to keep his anger under control, which was kind of impossible in this moment. The fact that Serum was long gone didn’t matter anymore; Alec was in his element and he forgot all about his previous nervousness that. “It’s not enough, there are still far too many restrictions and stigma put on the entire Downworld,” pointed out Alec when he finally got his anger under control. “What does make us better for us to be the ones allowed  entry to Idris?”

“Angelic blood,” shot Penhallow back simply and Alec pressed his lips together.

“But we’re part Mundane, just like them!” said Alec far too loud for his own liking and he shook his head. “Using angelic blood as an excuse for your blatant racism is disgusting,” said Alec. “And it makes me happy I didn’t take the job on the Council when it was offered to me. I would probably go crazy working for you,” said Alec and then folded his arms on top of his chest, not holding back on the truth and he then looked at Robert, who seemed a bit horrified when Alec spoke to the Consul like that.

His words had a big impact on the other members of the Clave as they suddenly started talking to each other, some nodding at Alec’s words, others shaking their heads in disgust and Alec pressed his lips together. The ones disagreeing were mostly old Shadowhunters, their traditional beliefs pounded deep into their souls and there was nothing Alec could do about that. Sadly.

“So what do you propose, Lightwood?” asked Imogen and Alec glanced at her.

“Drop the ban, Inquisitor,” said Alec, this time addressing grandma Herondale properly and he made a short pause. “Dropping the ban would have many positive effects. It would show the Downworld that we’re serious about wanting to change things,” said Alec. “Keeping this land secluded only for us, is, well… stupid in my opinion,” said Alec. “And dropping the ban would only be the first step in-”

“And allow them to roam freely around the streets of Idris?” was what Alec heard from one of the members of the Clave.

“Downworlders should keep out. They-”

“Shut up!” said another voice. “I think the Lightwood kid has a point, things need to change,” came a voice as a support to Alec and he felt a bit better.

Members of the Clave started to get restless and louder, so the Consul made them all shut up with simply standing up and Alec’s eyes widened when he saw Jia coming closer to him. “It would only be the first step?” asked Penhallow. “Why don’t you tell us all what is your vision for the future of Idris and well, Downworld-Shadowhunters relations?”

“Working together,” said Alec simply. “Change ‘The Law’. There are so many things wrong with it, it needs to be changed, but not only with a Council of Shadowhunters, no. We’d need to work closely with the Downworld when putting a new ‘Law’ in place,” said Alec and got, again, a mixed response from the others. “And the fact that only Shadowhunters are a part of the Council needs to change. I propose the members being a part of the Downworld as well. A half to a half ratio of-”

“Absolutely not!” said an older man from the background.

“This is absurd if we listen to the Lightwood kid, we’re all be doomed.”

“Lightwood!” said Penhallow. “It had always been in the interest of the Clave to look after the Downworld. Yes, we need to watch over them, our intentions were always honourable and-”

“Honourable?” scoffed Alec and Robert’s eyes filled with horror when Alec interrupted the Consul. “With all due respect, I might be young, but I’m no fool,” said Alec. “Honourable intentions when dealing with Downworlders? Even now, you’re doing no such thing, but look down on them,” accused her Alec. “There is nothing honourable about that. This discrimination needs to stop.”

“Lightwood, I suggest you pick your next words very carefully,” warned him, Inquisitor, what seemed like out of worry, which surprised Alec and he nodded.

“It’s funny how you consider your intentions honourable, but then completely forget about the time you volunteered to send an innocent Seelie to the Silent Brothers to torture him,” said Alec, talking about Meliorn now. “I was blinded by this… stupid rules then. However, it was good that it happened, because it was like a slap in the face, made me realise some things,” said Alec and shook his head, because at the time he was helping the Clave with handing Meliorn to the Silent Brothers, but was now glad that Izzy and the gang untied together to save him.

“At the time Valentine was-”

“That doesn’t change the fact that an innocent Downworlder almost got killed,” said Alec and looked among the crowd, who wasn’t as loud anymore and some of them were hiding their faces in shame. Just like Alec thought. “It’s time to wake up. We caused far too much suffering to the Downworld,” he then said with a small voice and shook his head. “You’d have to be beyond ignorant not to realise that.”

Alec looked at Imogen, who was now looking down as well. She was there when Izzy was prosecuted, almost de-runed. Alec rolled his eyes and then looked at Robert, who seemed to be thinking hard. All of them were, for a few exceptions.

“Madam Inquisitor,” said Alec and Imogen quickly looked up. “As you know, I was approached by the Seelie Queen last week,” he said and all of the room went silent and Imogen slowly nodded, because she knew about that. However, apparently, she didn’t tell that no anyone else. “After giving it a lot of thought, I decided not to take her help,” said Alec and then shook his head.

“The Seelie Queen wanted to side with you?” asked Penhallow, fear in her eyes.

“Yes, she offered me help with dropping the ban, but I didn’t take it. She took the news rather… well,” said Alec, because the Queen was quite pissed truth be told. However, he promised her that he would achieve dropping the ban; he wanted to do it on his own, without any help. “And you know why? Because I didn’t want to go behind your back, it didn’t feel right doing this behind the Clave’s back,” said Alec and scoffed. “I actually had my hopes up that I would be able to change some things on my own. Guess I was wrong.”

For a moment, Alec thought all was lost and he just bowed his head down. However, suddenly someone stood up and Alec raised his head up, eyes wide when he saw Lydia stepping closer to him and she had her head raised high up in the air. “I agree with Alec Lightwood,” said Lydia bravely. “I vote in favour of the ban being dropped,” she announced and with that caused another commotion.

“Thank you,” whispered Alec and Lydia nodded.

“Of course, that’s what friends are for,” said Lydia and gave him a wink. “I think dropping the ban, allowing Downworlders to be allowed to visit Idris and working with them would bring many positive changes, which need to happen, just like Alec said.”

“He’ll doom us all,” said an older man. “This is only because he wants to parade his warlock-”

“Quiet,” said Alec.

“Alec Lightwood is a man of honour,” said Lydia and Alec looked at her. “The best Head New York’s Institute ever had. And I believe that listening to him would be a very smart move,” she added. “And the warlock you keep mentioning,” said Lydia and looked at the man, rolling her eyes. “Has more class than you’ll ever have. Sadly.”

“Miss Branwell!” said Penhallow, horrified.

“I know there’s a lot of you who think alike,” said Lydia. “I’ve heard you agreeing with Alec, but where are you now? Cat got your tongues?” asked the woman and Alec tried his best not to laugh. Oh, Lydia was on fire too!

Because no one really said anything, Jia thought things would be over pretty soon. “Well, why don’t we take a voting right now, then,” said Penhallow and turned around. “The ones who are in favour of Lightwood’s proposition, please say so,” she said, thinking no one would do so.

“I support Alec’s Lightwood’s proposition,” said Robert right away, finally doing something right and Alec smiled, standing up and received a glare from a man next to him.

“That doesn’t count, he’s your son.”

“Shut up, Martin, I’m still a member of the Council, so my vote counts as much as yours,” said Robert quickly and Alec let out a happy sigh, then looked around the room. He could see a lot of members wanting to say something, but there were afraid to stand up to the Consul and Inquisitor.

Alec looked at Imogen, who was a troubled expression on her face and his jaw dropped when she slowly stood up and raised her head up. “I… support Alec Lightwood,” she said painfully slowly and Alec was sure that he was dreaming.

What was going on? Imogen, the heartless and cold woman, who previously didn’t care about anyone but herself was no agreeing with him?!

“Madam Inquisitor?” asked Penhallow, shocked as well.

“My grandson made me realise that secluding ourselves and looking down on Downworld isn’t the way to go,” she said and gave Alec something that resembled a smile. Oh, Jace was finally good for something! “It’s time for a change,” she then added proudly and Alec had the urge to ran up to grandma Herondale and give her a big, big hug. He shook his head, getting his thoughts under control and then after Imogen expressed her support to Alec, others started standing up and lifting their hands that they agreed with Alec.

In the end, more than a half of members of the Council expressed their support for Alec’s proposition and Penhallow didn’t really have a choice but to actually consider dropping the ban. The conversation wasn’t over, oh no, that was only the beginning, but it was a _huge_ step for everyone. There were still going to be meetings, official voting about the drop of the ban, but it was the step in the right direction.

When the meeting was over and Alec and Lydia, Alec making sure that he thanked her for her support, were freely roaming around Idris, someone ran up to them and Alec’s smile widened when he saw Aline running up to him because she just had to congratulate her friend.

“Aline!” said Alec and happily gave her a hug.

“Alec you did it!” said Aline proudly. “You finally made the Clave listen!”

“Well,” said Alec and scratched his head. “The ban still isn’t dropped, but it was the step in right direction,” said Alec and looked at Lydia. “I couldn’t do it without her help,” said Alec and chuckled. “Your mom looked pissed.”

“Oh she is,” said Aline and snorted. “She’ll calm down and realised you’re right,” she then said and smiled. The trio continued chatting for a bit, just catching up for a little while, before Alec returned back to New York and told Magnus and the others the good news!

Magnus was literally shining with pride when he heard that!

He knew his Alexander would be able to do it!


	40. Double wedding and happy endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the last chapter for this fic :). I struggled with what to write, but then had some help from Slyfighter2011 who helped me to come up with a perfect ending for this :).  
> I loved writing this fic, but it felt like it was the time to end it. So thank you everyone who read this, commented and helped me with coming up with ideas. Without you, this wouldn't exist so thank you! It was a fun ride and it always cracked me up to write this fic.  
> SO again thank you for all of the support, you guys are the best <3, xxo.

It was a few months later since the whole incident with the Truth Serum happened and a lot of things changed in the meantime. For example, Grandma Herondale wasn’t working as an Inquisitor anymore since it was time for her to retire and the Clave had a new working Inquisitor. At first it seemed like the Toad was going to get the spot, but Alec wasn’t about to allow that to happen, so he made sure that Robert didn’t get the spot. No, he didn’t deserve it in Alec’s opinion. With a lot of struggle, Maryse Lightwood… well, Maryse Lightwood-Garroway now, was the new Inquisitor and with her in charge many things changed.

For starters, Jia Penhallow, finally saw the light, it was all thanks to Maryse who helped her to see that things needed to change and the people who were opposed to making changes were let go from their positions at the Clave. Luckily, Robert was aboard with the changes and was helping Maryse. Again, Alec didn’t like him, but he respect that his father finally showed some respect and support to his mother. 

The ban was dropped, Downworlders had an unlimited access to Idris and could roam freely around the place, some of them even moving over to there permanently. Secondly, homophobia was gone for good, finally changing all of the laws that prohibited same sex marriage  _ and _ the marriage between Downworlders and Shadowhunters. It was all thanks to the Truth Serum, it sparked up the conversation that needed to happen and finally, slowly, things had changed for good.

Yes, Idris was changing. There were some Shadowhunters, mainly the older generations, opposed to see warlocks, Seelies, vampires and werewolves co-existing with them in Idris, but those were a minority and for a change, they were frowned upon, so most of them kept their mouths shut if they didn’t want to get in trouble. Yes, Idris looked a lot more beautiful to Alec now. This was something that he had always dreamed of and knowing that it was him that did it, well with the help of Maryse, Magnus, Jace, Clary and the others, made him so happy and proud. He was offered a spot at the Clave again, but he didn’t take it. Even though Magnus would be able to live in Idris freely, the two of them agreed that New York was the perfect town for them to live in, but they visited Idris very often.

All of them were in Idris that day, because it was a very special day. It was a wedding day and not only one, but it was a double wedding. Magnus and Alec were getting married and because the hunter was over excited when Maryse told him that Luke proposed around the same time that Alec proposed to Magnus, the two couples decided to hold their weddings on the same day. It was a sweet gesture in Alec’s opinion and he was beyond happy that he got to share such a special moment with his mother. Magnus was of the same opinion and he had to remind himself how to breathe several times during the ceremony, because he couldn’t take all of the emotions flowing through him.

Yes, the ceremony was beautiful. Alec was beautiful and Magnus teared up when Alec read him his wedding vows. Promising him a lifetime full of happiness, telling him just how much he loved him and that he was thankful that he had walked into his life, that he was the sun in his life and Magnus just stuttered out his wedding vows, because he was a mess. He never though he was going to get married one day and now that it was finally happening… it felt so surreal. Jace was Alec’s best man and Ragnor was Magnus’, both of them happy for them, because they deserved it. Especially Ragnor, he was so happy that Magnus finally found the one and he kept grinning when he saw that his friend was on the edge of tears through the entire thing.

And then there were Luke and Maryse. By the Angel, Maryse looked stunning in her wedding dress and Alec couldn’t stop grinning when he saw Luke staring at his mother. Yes, he liked how Luke was looking at his mother, Robert never looked at her like that and he was so happy. Maryse was literally glowing as she was walking down the aisle with Alec and his heart was about to melt when he heard Luke’s and Maryse’s wedding vows. Yes, the two of them really were meant to be and were Alec’s favourite couple ever. Well, after him and Magnus.

After the ceremony was over, it was time for the couples to do their first dance and Alec kept tightly holding onto Magnus’ hand as he was trying to keep his excitement contained. He wasn’t the one who liked to dance, but they are going to share a dance as a  _ married _ couple and Alec let out a huff. Right, Magnus wasn’t his boyfriend anymore, he was his  _ husband. _ That word was so new and so exciting. Now, he wasn’t Alec Lightwood anymore, he was Alec Lightwood-Bane, taking Magnus’ last name and he bit into his lower lip as they stopped on the dance floor and Magnus stepped in front of him and waggled his eyebrows.

Magnus was glowing with happiness as well and his eyes travelled to both of them wedding rings and he chuckled when he was staring up at Alec as they waited the music to start. He glanced at Maryse and Luke, who were talking and giggling as well and he then looked at Alec when he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. His  _ husband _ was nervous about the dance and Magnus chuckled, it was adorable. 

_ Magnus Lightwood-Bane. _

Magnus liked the sound of that and he placed his arm around Alec’s neck, allowed to be pulled in even closer and he waggled his eyebrows when the music finally started and they started to dance. “Alexander,” whispered Magnus into Alec’s ear and the Shadowhunter perked up and looked down to his  _ husband _ and cocked his head to the side. “I’m so happy,” he then said and made a short pause. “I don’t think I’ve ever been  _ this _ happy in my life before,” he said and Alec smiled.

“I know what you mean,” stammered Alec, who had another secret to reveal ot the other. Well, it wasn’t exactly a secret, more like a wedding gift from Clary that Magnus still didn’t know about. He hoped that that was going to make him even happier. “I can’t believe that you’re my  _ husband _ now,” stammered out Alec and Magnus hummed in agreement.

“I know, it feels like a dream, doesn’t it?” asked Magnus and chuckled when Alec nodded and there was a dazed expression on his face. 

“Months ago I never thought it would actually be possible,” whispered Alec and smiled when Magnus leaned closer to him and pressed their foreheads together as they continued to dance. 

“I know what you mean,” said Magnus and softly kissed his husband, smiling as they pulled apart. “Look at what you made happen,” said Magnus and looked around among the crowd, Alec doing the same and he smiled, nodding. There were Downworlders at their wedding, together with Shadowhunters and there was no hostility among the two; only happiness and love. And sighed happily and then looked at Magnus, who was still looking around. “I knew you’d be able to make this happen.”

“Well, don’t give the all the credits to me, I had help,” said Alec and then sighed happily. “If it wasn’t for that Truth Serum, which made me realise how brave I can be… I doubt any of this would happen. I just needed a little push,” said Alec and then looked at Magnus, who was happily dancing. “And you, of course,” he said and Magnus’ face brightened. “Thank you for standing by me and being there for me when I needed it. If it wasn’t for you, I would never be able to be  _ this  _ strong,” he then added and Magnus’ heart melted. “I love you so much. By the Angel,” he stammered.

“I love you too,” was all that Magnus was able to hear after all of that and he just melted into another kiss that Alec gave him. Yes, the Truth Serum taught Alec how to express his feelings better with his words and while Magnus loved it, sometimes it was bad for his heart. “So,” said Magnus and then looked at Alec. “I guess now we’re adopting the six children you wanted?”

“Yes,” said Alec happily. Despite the potion wearing off, he didn’t back down from the amount of children he wanted to adopt with Magnus. “I can’t wait. The sound of children playing in our home and-”

“Yes, I can’t wait for that either,” said Magnus and Alec happily hummed. 

“I have something else to tell you,” said Alec, not being able to contain himself anymore from telling the surprise Biscuit had told him just a few hours before the wedding had started. Magnus looked at him and gave him a little encouraging smile. “Biscuit has a wedding gift for us,” announced Alec and Magnus grinned.

“Another naked painting of you?” asked Magnus playfully and Alec flushed a bit, but then shook his head.

“No, something better,” stammered Alec and then made a short pause. “It’s a rune,” he said and then Magnus frowned. A rune was better than a naked paiting of Alexander?! How so? It made no sense to him. Also, Magnus couldn’t wear runes, so it didn’t make sense why he would be getting excited over a rune so much, but Alec clearly was and his eyes were glowing with excitement, heart hammering against his ribcage as he wondered how Magnus was going to react. 

“What kind of a rune is it, darling?” asked Magnus at last.

“Immortality rune,” finally said Alec and Magnus didn’t quite register it.

Oh, an immortality rune. So, it was a… Magnus froze when the realisation slowly started sinking in and Magnus stopped dancing as his eyes searched for Alec’s and he was wide-eyed, not sure how to react. Immortality rune would make Alexander immortal. The two of them had discussed the immortality issue a lot of times, coming to a conclusion that if there was a way to make Alec immortal, they would go for it. Magnus had some objections at first because being immortal brought a lot of heartache, but when Alec asked him if he wanted him to be immortal he said yes. Of course wanted to spend  _ eternity _ with his Alexander. 

“I-immortality rune?” stammered Magnus and his eyes welled up, throat feeling tight. He couldn’t breathe and when he blinked he felt tears running down his cheeks, Alec nodding with a smile on his face. He was also on the verge of tears now, because he knew that those were tears of happiness. “L-like for you?” asked Magnus trying to make sure. Of course he knew the rune was for Alexander, but still…

“Yes,” said Alec and cupped Magus’ face. “I’d be immortal and be forever with you,” he said and Magnus closed his eyes and crushed their lips together a few times as he broke down in tears. He didn’t think there was a way to feel happier that day, but he did, and now he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

Alec would be forever  _ his, _ forever by his side. For once he’d have a person that would never leave him and that felt so surreal to Magnus as he kept on sobbing into Alec’s shoulder, the other one crying as well as he helpdMagnus in his arms. Luke and Maryse, who were in the middle of a dance, looked over to the other two and Maryse’s eyes widened when she saw Magnus and her son sobbing.

“I think Alec finally told Magnus about Clary’s new rune,” said Luke. The two of them knew about the rune, Clary went over to Maryse as soon as she thought of it for a wedding gift for Magnus and Alec. She didn’t want to do something that would upset the new Inquisitor. Besides, Alec was Maryse’s son, so she wanted to make sure. Maryse was happy when she heard about the immorality rune. She knew how much Alec loved Magnus and never wished to leave him. So now that she knew there was a way, she was overjoyed and she gave Clary green light for her to be able to give the rune as a wedding gift to the boys. 

“Yes,” said Maryse and then started laughing when Luke spun them around.

“They deserve it.”

“Agreed,” said Maryse and then leaned up to kiss her husband. “I love you, Lucian,” said Maryse happily and then looked around to Robert, who was looking away. “All of those years with Robert… were nothing compared to the last few months with you,” she said and Luke looked proud.

“I’m glad I make you happy, because you so deserve it. Madame Inquisitor,” said Luke with a wink and Maryse grinned when the other kissed her again. Ah, yes, this really felt like a fairytale and she grinned when she looked over to Magnus and Alec.

Magnus was now hugging Clary, thanking her over and over again, while Alec watched the two of them with a smile on his face and then hugged Jace, beyond happy. Jace was happy for his  _ parabatai _ , Alec deserved all of this. A bright future for once and Alec was sure that it was going to be filled with many more happy memories and he pressed his lips together. 

Isabelle and Simon were both equally excited and happy for both of them and Magnus then went over to Ragnor and Catarina, who gave him a group hug and allowed Magnus to let it all out. They were both happy for their friend. If someone deserved all of this happiness, it was Magnus. He was always there for them and other people so it felt good that Magnus finally got something in return.

The wedding marked an ending of one chapter in Alec’s life, but a beginning of a new one. Adopting children, raising them together with Magnus, spending the eternity together… All of that sounded perfect and Alec was ready to take on everything that life was going to bring his way. With Magnus and his family around, he was sure nothing could go wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated =)  
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/) if you wanna send me a short prompt ( I'm accepting short prompts/ideas for short fanfics-drabbles), or follow me ^^.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Alec et Le sérum de Vérité](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711168) by [Mona63](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mona63/pseuds/Mona63)




End file.
